


Feeling

by Dovahkin91



Series: Love Actually [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91
Summary: Rosalie watches everything around her. She watches the girl enter her life and she doesn’t understand the feelings the human invokes in her. She only knows that losing Bella is making a mess of her.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Love Actually [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050749
Comments: 105
Kudos: 273





	1. Rosalie Hale

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Rosalie Hale was by all definitions selfish, callous, brash, and a few other words that she’s heard over the years. Her human life she had been doted on by her mother and her father was a firm man. She was always told of how beautiful she was. How she would marry rich and keep her family in the money that they deserved. New York in the nineteen thirties was a vastly different time. Daughters were married off to the wealthy so their families would be taken care of.

She was the envy of her friends at twenty years old, being paired with the richest boy in town. Royce King the third was the son of her father’s boss at the bank and it was deemed necessary that she be wed to him. Her friend Vera had everything she wanted. A good husband that worked hard and loved her unconditionally. The child, a boy, that Rosalie had always wanted. She knew Royce would have money and that maybe she really could love him someday. Until then she would gladly raise their children.

If only she knew what had awaited her, she never would have left Vera’s. She would have accepted the offer to stay later and avoid what had been her rape and murder in the street. By Royce no less. If only she had seen the monster behind his hazel eyes, the one that lurked in the drunkenness. The one that preyed upon the women that worked for his family. The one that had started what was to be her last night as a human.

Someone cleared his throat and she glared over at him, “Butt out.”

Edward, her first brother, frowned at her, “It’s been almost a century.”

She glared harder at him before shaking her head and staring out the window in the small cafeteria at the high school they were attending, again. She hated being around teenage hormones. The whispers that she as a human wouldn’t hear about her beauty and how hot she was. Her beauty had only grown when Carlisle had made her into this creature. Forever young and beautiful.

Over the years it was the same comments, but times were quite different than when she was human. Polite comments had segued into vulgar discussions about what they would do to her if they could. It made her sick and as a vampire that was impossible. She hated hearing the terms and positions. She tried to tune them out but every now and then she felt like she was right back in that alley in Rochester.

When she had found Emmett, she felt happy again. He had been lying there, dying with the bear standing over him, his blood dripping from its claws and teeth. She had drained it quickly before pulling the boy into her arms, his dark brown eyes staring at her. Begging for help, he didn’t want to die that night. She carried him to Carlisle, two states away praying that she would make it in time.

She had never tasted human blood. She refused to taste her killers. She had only wanted payment for what had been done to her. She couldn’t stop the small smile that crossed her face, even to this day, nearly a hundred years later. She had even worn her wedding dress when she had attacked them all at different times, saving Royce for last of course. He knew she was coming, and it was only a matter of time before she caught him. She enjoyed watching him slowly lose his mind with fear and paranoia.

So, she knew that Emmett would have died in her arms because she didn’t want to taste him. She may have become a killer, but she couldn’t kill Emmett. She wouldn’t risk it. Carlisle had been happy to save him, hoping that he was her mate, but he wasn’t. When his eyes opened after three days of screaming in pain Edward had just returned from a hunt and Emmett was admiring his new eyes and body, they took one look at each other. It was instantaneous.

Emmett growled ‘mine’ in his newborn voice and Edward could only stand there and stare. He wasn’t expecting it, but Rosalie had smiled, actually smiled. The first since waking in this new life. Leave it to the virgin to be mated to a brute of a man, brute of a vampire now. She found the irony to be slightly satisfying.

Edward had resisted at first. Claiming that was not possible, but she couldn’t fault him since he was born before her. They were both raised at a time where two men weren’t even thought of as a couple. It was never mentioned and if it was ever suspected those two were usually killed.

She had always hated it, why couldn’t you just fall in love with the person that made you happy.

Instead, Edward rebelled against everyone and everything. Poor Emmett could only watch his mate yell and glare. He could only watch as Edward left the family and hunted evil vile humans for his meals. A few years is what it took for him to return home. Emmett was waiting with arms wide open for his mate, happy that he returned.

Edward finally let go when they had come up against the first threat of their family. Emmett had been attacked by a nomadic mated pair while he had been out hunting. Rosalie had become worried about her best friend. They had only grown closer in the time that Edward had been gone. Edward had read her thoughts, not willingly of course but still heard them. Emmett was never late returning from a lone hunt and so they set out, she and Carlisle following him since Edward was the fastest.

Emmett was in the fight of his life and she watched something snap in Edward that day. His eyes turned pitch black instantly as he watched the newborn struggle against the two older vampires. The oldest of the two had managed to wrap his arms around Emmett’s neck and the sound of screeching metal filled the air. Edward let out a blood curdling roar and moved faster than she or Carlisle could ever remember seeing him move.

He moved with finesse as he jumped and took the man’s head clean off with one hit. She glanced at Carlisle, a look of pure wonder on the doctor’s face, before turning back to the fight. Emmett slammed the younger one to the ground and twisted the arm until it shredded away from the body. Edward spun to the downed vampire before slamming his foot onto her neck and gripping a handful of her hair. The sound of the head separating echoed in Rosalie’s mind as she watched Edward’s shaking body.

Emmett frowned at the bronze haired boy, confused. Edward dropped the head and rushed to Emmett, running his hands over his massive chest. Once checking for injury was complete, he sighed and wrapped him in a hug, needing to feel the man’s body against his. Reassurance that Emmett was safe and in one piece.

She couldn’t help but smile at her brothers. It was the first time she had really thought of Edward as a brother. It was a pleasant feeling, that she had brought these two together, even if it was unintentional. Edward pulled back slightly and smiled at her, hearing her thoughts. She watched the two as they accepted the mate bond before she turned and helped Carlisle burn the bodies.

Over the years she watched her brothers laugh and tease. She wanted that but she never believed she could have it.

Edward smiled at her from across the table, “Feeling reminiscent sister?”

She smirked at him, “A little.”

Emmett frowned between them, “About what?”

She smiled at her best friend. Emmett had always been a little jealous of the relationship she had made with Edward, that night she finally thought of him as a brother. Her thoughts were private except where Edward was concerned. She knew he tried to block them but sometimes it just didn’t happen. She did hate it at times but other times at least he understood where she was coming from.

She shrugged at him, “That night in the woods.”

Emmett grinned, remembering himself, “Ah. What brought that on?”

She glanced at the tables around them, “Whispers.”

He smiled at her, “Don’t listen to those vulgar heathens.”

She laughed at his use of her words, “Such strong language brother.”

Edward laughed as he patted Emmett’s shoulder, “He’s still learning. He’s not quite as old as you and I, sister. These things take time.” He smiled playfully at his mate.

Emmett grimaced and shook his head, “I hate when you two gang up on me.”

She smirked at him, “But we’re so good at it.”

Laughter filled their table and Alice leaned forward, “So the new girl that’s coming in tomorrow is going to be important to us somehow.”

Rosalie eyed her sister suspiciously.

When Alice and Jasper had first arrived in their lives none of them particularly cared for them. Alice was a ball of energy and with her visions she could hold an entire conversation with one of them without actually speaking. Rosalie found it annoying for the first few months. Between her visions and Edward’s mind reading there was no privacy at any point. Edward and Emmett took the longest to warm up to her because they would go out on their ‘date night’, as they called it, and when they returned home Alice knew all the gory details. She would grimace at them before ignoring them for an entire twenty-four hours.

Alice never had a problem with them being gay, she would never diminish love like that. It was their frustration over her and her visions. Once they learned that was the problem, they had a great mushy cry fest that Rosalie wanted no part of. She blurred out of the house to hunt and didn’t return for two days.

Jasper was the one that Rosalie got along fine with, instantly. His empathic abilities may have helped with that. He had pulled her aside and confessed that he could feel her hatred and pain. He gave her a burst of calm and for a while she felt at peace with her new life. That wasn’t something she was expecting but she reveled in it. Possibly a little too much at first but she couldn’t help it.

All the memories that haunted her from her human life followed her in her dreams when she slept. She was the only one of her family that hated to sleep. They didn’t need it anymore, but it was a nice break from the nonstop existence. Instead, she took up mechanics. She would spend her time rebuilding cars in her garage while her family slept.

Jasper gave her that peace and she was grateful for it. Alice slowly wore her down and now she couldn’t imagine her life with out the little pixie bouncing around happily. She gave her hope that this was supposed to be how her life needed to be. Jasper being new to the animal diet was a little difficult around humans, but he was doing amazingly well.

Edward sighed, “Your vision isn’t clear though Alice.”

The pixie frowned, her usual bouncy attitude gone, “She’s blurry but once I see her, she shouldn’t be fuzzy anymore.”

She frowned at the girl, “You never said how she’s going to be important.”

Alice sat back in her seat with sadness in her eyes, “I can’t see that yet.”

Jasper wrapped his arm around his mate, “It’s alright darlin’, you’ll see soon enough.” He kissed her forehead.

Alice’s smile returned instantly, and she leaned forward again, “Rosalie, how was math?”

She glared at her sister, “You saw it coming, didn’t you?”

Alice continued to smile at her, “Whatever do you mean?”

She glared back, “I hate you.”

“You love me.”

Emmett frowned, “What happened?”

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her sister, “I was stuck between Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton.” Emmett’s grin spread slowly as she continued, “I was a hot sandwich in their words.”

Emmett laughed until she kicked him under the table. He held his hands up, “I’m sorry. That must have been devastating for you.”

She gagged, “I hate all of you.” Laughter filled their table again.

By the end of the day, she was ready to leave and never return. She slammed her BMW’s door a little too hard as Mike and Tyler eyed her with dazzled smiles. Emmett smiled apologetically at her as he slipped into Edward’s Volvo. Alice sat beside her as Jasper climbed into the back and she peeled out of the parking lot.

She couldn’t stand the fact that her annoyance was her family’s source of amusement. It had been for a long time. Her disdain for humans was clear for all to see. They were vile creatures who were worse than the supernatural elements she had ever met. They hurt each other out of pure spite, and they said vampires were demons.

She had been taken from her human life by humans not by Carlisle and it had taken her a long time to come to terms with it. She may not like what she had become but at least she was still around. For her it was like some form of punishment to be forced to watch human women give birth to their children and watch them grow old with their significant other. Watching their children grow and learn, before moving out on their own. To find love and happiness and children of their own.

Originally, she thought she was in hell and this was her punishment.

She spent the night tracking an Elk through the forest behind Forks. Hunting let her be free for a while. She gave herself over to instinct, her mind clearing of everything but the hunt. The smells and sounds around her calming yet exciting her at the same time. The burn in the back of her throat powered her, forcing her faster after her prey.

She could feel the power in her body as she attacked, pinning the creature before sinking her teeth into its flesh. The sheer magnitude of killing the beast with her bare hands, and teeth, was something she had once marveled at. As a human she had been delicate and feeble. Now she was strong and able to defend herself against any form of attack.

She loved the way she was so in tune with herself, confident and strong willed. Carlisle had always encouraged her for it. It was some of her best attributes he would tell her, but there will come a point when she would overdo it. She hadn’t quiet understood what he meant by it, but she knew he was only asking her to be cautious.

Her relationship with Carlisle had been strained at first. She hated him for turning her without her consent and in a way, she still resented it. She had a feeling that it may not go away ever but she would continue to hide it. He had done it with good intensions, but she still felt robbed of her death. After something so horrific death was a welcomed relief for her, but he had stolen it from her. She tried to come up with a way that she could forgive him over the years, but nothing ever was enough.

Then he had found Esme. Esme was a welcome relief to her as well. The woman exuded motherly affection and Rosalie basked in it. She had lost her only child and tried to commit suicide, but Carlisle got to her in time. He had never been happier since he found his mate. Rosalie was happy for them, of all of them Carlisle was the one that deserved happiness the most.

Esme was at peace with her human life now and often times Rosalie would ask her why. Why was she at peace knowing that her child had died and that she was now living with it forever? The woman hugged her with that same warm motherly affection and smiled at her. She would only say that Carlisle had made it all worth it in the end.

She wanted to find her mate but at the same time she wondered if she would be better off without one. She wasn’t exactly a happy person overall and the only things she cared about are her family and her cars. As long as her family was happy and safe then she really didn’t care about anything else. Her cars gave her something to focus on so she wouldn’t have to lose herself in her thoughts.

Which again, she found ironic that as she walked slowly back to the house that was exactly what she was doing, losing herself in her thoughts.

Jasper and Edward always said she spent too much time in her head and not enough in the world. It wasn’t like she hadn’t tried but she really did hate humans. They were too much of a risk to her family and were extremely boring. Always sleeping or droning on about some stupid topic that had no real-world connections. She did enjoy movies and shows but she could only handle so much before they became unrealistic.

But what was she supposed to say as a real vampire that pretended to be a human? She shook her head as she walked slowly across a log above a ravine. Oh, to be so naive again.

She smiled down at the rushing water below her. She didn’t know if she would want to be human again. True they didn’t need to eat because their venom broke it down too fast for them to get anything from it, but they could still taste it, in fact they could taste it better. They could taste every seasoning used; every ingredient added to the dish which only heightened the experience.

She felt sorry for humans that only had one taste while eating. Not to mention the smell of cooking food was a nice aroma if done correctly. She could cook but she didn’t do much, Esme always would be their mother and her cooking by far outweighed anything she or Alice could come up with.

She made her way back to the house once she was close enough to smell Esme’s dinner cooking. She smiled as she realized that it was one of her favorite dishes, Chicken Alfredo with Broccoli. It was simple and maybe that was why she liked it so much, or it could be the fact that Esme always made the sauce from scratch with her own blend of spices.

Esme was humming at the stove when she entered, a smile on her face. She frowned as she sat at the island counter, “You’re in a good mood.”

Esme turned the smile to her, “Alice has told me about the new girl.”

She frowned, “I thought she couldn’t see her properly.”

Esme shrugged, “Not completely yet but she knows she’ll be important to the family.”

Why would a human be important to her family? A human had no business being around vampires. It could spell disaster if Jasper slipped or the human figured out their secret and opened their big mouths. The Volturi would kill them all. She didn’t like the sound of this human entering their lives.

“She’s human though. She has no reason for us to know her.” She snapped firmly.

Esme’s smile diminished slightly, “Dear I love you, but you need to relax at some point.”

She could only stare at the woman as she went back to stirring the pot on the stove.


	2. Seeing Her

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Rosalie felt anxious as she stood next to her BMW waiting for her siblings to finish getting ready for school. She had been feeling weird all night, like going to school today was a bad idea. Something felt off about it. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she knew everyone would just tell her that it was nothing. Instead, she had gotten ready early and now she stood waiting for Alice to stop panicking over which outfit to wear to meet the new girl in.

She had voiced her concerns last night at dinner once Carlisle had returned home from the hospital. He trusted his family and said that if Alice said this girl was going to be important then they would find out why unless it put them in danger. She had exhausted all her protests and reluctantly she was now going to school.

Alice blurred to her with a smile, “Don’t worry Rosalie. She’s going to be perfect.” The pixie slipped into the car.

She frowned, sliding behind the steer wheel, “What does that mean?”

Alice just grinned and shrugged.

She really hated the pixie.

Alice laughed, “No you love me.”

She grumbled as Jasper slipped into the back and Emmett followed Edward to the Volvo. She sped to the school and they stood between the two cars, listening to the voices all around them. She was focused on two girls that she shared classes with Angela Webber and Jessica something or other. Angela was nice and very polite where the other girl was, for lack of a better term, a gossip whore.

Edward snorted with laughter and repeated Rosalie’s thought to his family, causing them to chuckle.

She rolled her eyes and focused on the human girl’s words. Angela was smiling widely, “I haven’t seen her since it all happened.”

Jessica sighed, “I wonder if she’ll still be as hot as I remember.”

“Jess, Bella isn’t going to be up for dating. Not after what happened.” Angela commented dryly and Rosalie could swear she heard a hint of jealousy in the girl’s voice.

She felt a weird flip flop in her stomach as a wave of worry nearly knocked her off her feet. Jasper frowned at her, curiosity burning in his eyes. She swallowed and avoided his gaze. What was wrong with her? there was nothing to be worried about other than the fact that Alice was going to practically throw herself at this new human girl.

Jessica said sadly, “I don’t think she’s going to get here before the bell. Come on let’s get to class.”

The bell rang and she followed her siblings into the school building still trying to figure out why she had such a weird feeling swirling around her body. She spent the entire morning with her stomach twisted up in knots and still had no clue as to why. When lunch finally came, she was debating whether or not to have Jasper calm her down, anxiety in vampires was not attractive.

Emmett took her hand as they walked to the cafeteria, same as they did everyday but today it didn’t feel right either. She had never minded the contact with her best friend but today it sent revulsion through her body. She pulled away from him and smiled at him reassuringly.

“Edward is waiting for you Em.”

He nodded happily, “I know but he’s turning in his term paper early.”

She scoffed, “Over achiever.”

A small chuckle filtered out of the classroom behind her and Edwards soft vampire whisper met her ears, “I love you too sister.”

A smile played on her lips as Alice and Jasper appeared in front of her leading the way to the cafeteria. She couldn’t help but feel powerful as she entered the cafeteria, all sound slightly lowering and the human’s watching them in awe. It had been a year already and still it was the same. She, Jasper, and Emmett were seniors this year while Alice and Edward were juniors. She was glad it would be their last for a while and loved to flaunt it to Alice.

They sat at their usual table while Emmett and Jasper grabbed some trays and piled food on them before returning to their table. Once Edward joined them, he frowned, “I’m going to have to switch my biology class around.”

Emmett frowned, “Awe why?”

He sighed, “Too many people in the one I’m in and it will be an advanced biology anyway. So, I guess it’s not too bad.”

Mike Newton’s voice caught her attention from across the room, “She has definitely filled out dude. I’m telling you she’s stacked now.”

She felt her lip curl at his words and the idea to kill him returned to her mind. The door opened and a new scent filled her nose. It was overwhelming and she found herself focusing on it. The smell of mountain air, fresh grease and a hint of chilis. She looked up and frowned as Jessica and Lauren what’s-her-name entered the room with smirks on their faces.

Jessica’s nasally voice grated on her ears, “It’s just a shock that’s all Bella. I was expecting you to be more girly.”

She felt her growl and quickly squashed it, continuing to focus on the group.

Lauren spun around to look at the girl behind her, “I mean a t-shirt and ripped jeans are fine for certain occasions but your first day back at school should be like evening wear.”

Rosalie’s eyes were glued to the girl in question. Her long brunette hair was straight and was trying to hide her very pale but slightly flushed face behind it like a curtain. Her slim figure was slightly below what she should be for her five-foot five height. Her sharp jaw and sunken cheeks only added to that notion. Her jeans were slightly baggy on her and the rips in the right knee and left thigh showed beautiful pale skin under the fabric. Her dirty black high-top converse sneakers were untied, and the laces stuck out near the holes.

Jessica nodded in agreement, “I mean seriously did you lose your fashion sense at the same time.”

The girl kept her head down as she followed the girls across the room to a table. She felt the anger flare inside her chest at their words. How dare they be so harsh to this girl and practically rip her apart like that. They had done what they could to make the girl feel bad about not only her appearance but herself.

And Rosalie wanted to rip them apart literally.

The girl sat with her back to the wall and the other two seemed to sit as far from their friend as the round table would allow. She focused on the girl’s face as she scanned the room. not really focusing on anything before snapping back to the girls at the table that were still tearing her clothes to shreds with their words. Once they started on the girl’s appearance Rosalie was out of her chair and one step towards them before Emmett caught her arm gently and pulled her back down.

She shook her head. What did she care? This human was nothing to her. Just another girl that was going to be bullied by the school drama queens. She frowned as her eyes drifted to the girl again, taking in her fidgeting hands under the table. Why was this girl evoking such strong emotions from her? It didn’t make sense.

Jasper smirked at her confusion. He knew something she didn’t, and annoyance crept over her.

She refocused on the girl across the room as Mike Newton and his friends crossed the room. She felt the glare as the boy sat right against the girl. The girl jumped, startled slightly, and shifted uncomfortably in her chair as Mike grinned at her, “So Bella, how are you liking the rain?”

The girl spoke quietly, “It’s different.”

Mike smirked at her, “You’ll get used to it. Small town is a huge difference to the big city.”

The girl shrugged and Rosalie watched her glance quickly towards every exit available to her. The desperation to escape the room was evident all over her body. Mike wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Rosalie growled angrily as the girl jumped and then flinched under the touch. She squirmed uncontrollably as her body tightened with fear, looking at the closest exit.

“So, Arizona, I was wondering since you’re new and all, why don’t you let me show you around Forks. We can grab a bite to eat.” Mike leaned closer to her.

Rosalie felt like her body was going to burst into flames with the amount of rage that filled her body. How dare he just put his hands on the girl. Couldn’t he see how uncomfortable she was, how scared she was. She felt the need to rescue the girl flare in her chest, but she couldn’t. The girl was human, and they were vampires. Their worlds didn’t mix.

The girl shook her head and casually shifted away from him, “I’m good. I grew up here anyway. Nothing has really changed.”

Mike frowned at her before Jessica smiled at him, “What about if we all went?”

She watched the girl’s body shake uncontrollably, fear emanating from her as she looked around to the different exits available again. She took a deep breath and Rosalie watched the girls face darken slightly, slipping out of focus. The girl was lost in thought.

She frowned as she watched a range of emotions pass over the girls face and Edward leaned forward, “I can’t hear her.”

Emmett frowned, “Who?”

“The new girl.” He frowned.

“Bella.” She instantly corrected him, “She has a name.”

Edward cocked his head at her and then smiled, “Ah. Damn, Alice you win.”

She frowned at her siblings as Alice grinned wickedly and held her hand out. Edward sighed and pulled a crisp one-hundred-dollar bill out of his pocket and sat it in her hand.

Alice smirked at him, “You really shouldn’t bet against me.”

Edward rolled his eyes and Jasper smiled, “Now that that’s settled. What do you mean you can’t hear her?”

Edward leaned against Emmett while staring at the food in front of him, “I can’t hear her thoughts. She’s a blank space, not even static just not there.”

Jasper glanced at the girl curiously, eyes snapping up as if she knew someone was watching her. His body froze and his eyes went black as he made eye contact with the girl. Alice frowned at her mate and Edward leaned forward, studying his brother carefully. Rosalie felt her body tense, a tight spring ready to unleash death if provoked. She would kill him if he tried to launch across the room at the girl. She would kill him right there in front of all these children.

Edward’s eyes widened as he stared at her worriedly. She ignored him and kept her eyes on Jasper’s unmoving body. When she felt confident enough that he wasn’t going to move she spared a look at the girl across the room. Her eyes were glued to Jasper’s, as if in a trance, enthralled by Jasper’s eyes. She growled warningly at Jasper, instinct kicking into action. Her beast inside was struggling to not lash out at the man.

It only confused her more as she looked worriedly back at the girl’s face. The bell rang and Jasper jumped beside her. The girl across the room jumped, terrified as she looked around the room frantically. She chuckled to herself as she stood and followed her group out of the cafeteria, not too close so she could be silent and forgotten as the people in front of her left talking excitedly.

She turned to Jasper, “What the hell was that?”

He shook his head, “I don’t know. I remember Edward saying that he didn’t hear her and then emptiness. I didn’t feel anything, didn’t see or hear anything. Just eerily calm and relaxed.” He smiled suddenly, “I’ve never felt that before.”

Edward chuckled, “He was enjoying it.”

She scoffed, “Don’t get used to it. She’s just a human and you scared the hell out of her.”

He frowned, “I didn’t mean to. It just happened, and I don’t know how it did.”

She stood angrily, “Don’t let it happen again.”

She hurried towards her next class, the anger still clawing at her. Why did humans have to be so oblivious to those around them. The girl didn’t want to be touched and yet Newton had practically pawed at her the entire time. It unnerved her how much she cared about it. She shouldn’t, she shouldn’t even be thinking about it or the girl.

She shook her head angrily and focused on taking notes as Alice sighed beside her. It wasn’t like she could just walk up to the girl and introduce herself. She shouldn’t do it anyway. She had made the point of not liking the idea that Alice was going to do just that, that it would be hypocritical if she did it now. Why did she want to anyway?

Alice gasped beside her as her body tensed and her eyes glazed over. She was in a vision. Rosalie waited until Alice relaxed and then the pixie grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. She frowned as she was dragged down the hallway and out to the parking lot.

She finally freed her arm, “What is wrong with you Alice?”

“I saw him kill her. Right there in biology.” Venom tears filled the pixie’s eyes, “He killed her, in different ways, over and over again.”

She felt as if her heart was being ripped apart as the girl filled her mind. She shook her head, a cold dread filling her body at the thought of the girl dead, lying unmoving on the floor with her eyes closed, the light in them gone forever. She couldn’t stop her body from shaking as the bell rang and Edward blurred into the trees disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

Jasper and Emmet ran towards them as she slid into her car and they peeled out of the parking lot, ignoring their last class of the day. She sped to the house and blurred inside in anger. She caught Edwards shirt in her hands and slammed him into the wall of the kitchen a growl ripping from her without pause.

Edward’s eyes were pitch black and thirsty as he stared at her horrified, “I didn’t do it.”

Esme gripped her shoulder, “That’s enough. Bella is fine, she’s okay Rosalie.”

She glared at their mother figure, “This isn’t about her. He could have exposed us right then and there.”

She was lying, it was all about the girl. The girl that had been so close to death and didn’t know it. The girl that she shouldn’t care about.

Esme gave her a knowing look before she shook her head, “Bella must be his singer.”

She let go of her brother, “Then lure her away and kill her but do not put this family in risk because you cannot control yourself.” Even as she said the words, she felt the pain clench her heart so tight she couldn’t breathe. Good thing she didn’t need the air.

Alice gasped, “Rosalie, she’s going to be my best friend.”

She shook her head, “She’s a human Alice. She’s not going to know you.”

Alice looked hurt at that and she withdrew from the kitchen in a blur.

Esme frowned at her, “Edward why don’t you take some time and go to Denali.”

Carlisle entered the room, “Tanya has had a lot of experience with this. She can help you.”

Edward nodded sadly before he looked over at Emmett, “I’ll pack a bag.”

Emmett followed his mate out of the room as she turned back to Esme and Carlisle, “She’s one girl.”

Esme frowned, “You don’t mean that dear.”

“If it means not tearing our family apart, I do. Emmett shouldn’t be punished because Edward met his singer.”

She felt her heartbreak for her friend, her favorite brother. He shouldn’t have to pay for it. Edward had controlled himself in the middle of the classroom. He could do it again. Maybe she could lure the girl away from her house and kill her in the woods. No one would be the wiser and her family could go back to normal. She felt the guilt instantly as she thought of killing the girl.

It wasn’t her fault anymore than it was Edward’s. It was just the way this world worked. The girl didn’t deserve to die just because she smelled so damn delicious. She couldn’t fault Edward at all either. She trusted her brother and knew he would do everything he could while he was gone to make sure he didn’t lose control. That night she was actually sad to see him go. She knew it wasn’t fair but there was nothing else to do. He didn’t want to kill her by accident, but he also wanted to prove that he was strong enough to overcome it.

For the rest of the week, she watched the girl enter the cafeteria the same way. Two girls would verbally abuse her clothes or the dark circles under her eyes or her attitude. Every day her anger grew. Why couldn’t those two brats leave the girl alone? Why couldn’t they see how much the girl was hurting?

Didn’t they see how beautiful she was? How could they not see the strength the girl carried as she ignored them and let them make themselves feel better by using her as a verbal punching bag. Why didn’t they see the shame the girl showed with every insult?

Her anger simmered under the surface as she watched boys try to touch her and the girl would flinch as if they were raising their hands to her. They meant no harm of course but they were doing harm anyway. She ached to be able to go to the girl and protect her. No one should have to feel that way about themselves but especially not this girl.

Every day she endured the harsh words of the girls that were supposed to be her friends. Only one didn’t speak to her that way. Only one was okay in Rosalie’s opinion. Angela Webber would glare at the two girls and shake her head at the girl. Rosalie hated that she couldn’t protect the girl, and she almost wished Alice would go introduce herself already just to get the girl away from those two heathens.

By the weekend she was going crazy not know what the girl was doing. It wasn’t any of her business and she knew that, but it didn’t stop the feeling like she should be watching the girl, protecting her from afar. She searched the trails and the woods around the town, searching for any sign of the girl. Every time she was slightly upset that she didn’t find anything. It was as if the girl only went to school and back.

Edward returned Saturday morning and Emmett was excited to see his mate. She smiled at her brothers as they embraced but she quickly had to turn away.

Something in her felt broken as she watched them. Something felt missing now and it unsettled her. She didn’t know what it was, she couldn’t place it. Jasper would only frown at her not knowing how to answer her without pushing her to admit something that she clearly did not want to admit. That only confused her more, not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

For the next few weeks, she watched the girl from afar. She couldn’t seem to take her eyes off her. There was something that was pulling her to the girl, an unknown rope that kept the two of them tethered. She frowned at Edward as she leaned against her BMW one day after school. He seemed happy as he walked towards them as they waited for him so they could leave.

Alice grinned, “What’s made you so happy?”

“She talked to me. I actually got to talk to her today. Rosalie she’s so wonderful.” He grinned at her.

She was oblivious, “Who?”

He laughed, “Bella. Bella Swan. She’s so smart.” He frowned, “I don’t understand why she’s in these lowly classes. She’s brilliant.”

Emmett kissed his lips, “Should I be jealous?”

He nodded, “Very much so.” It was playful but Emmett still growled possessively.

She glared at him, “I warned you Edward.”

He shook his head, “She’s so observant and so sweet.”

She spun on her heel angrily and slid into her car, peeling out of the parking lot leaving them to all fit in Edwards Volvo. She was on a hunt by the time they returned home, and she could care less. Edward was so intrigued by the girl because he couldn’t hear her. She knew once the novelty wore off that everything would go back to normal.

At least that’s what she hoped.


	3. Edward's Friend, Rosalie's Denial

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

She hated that Edward was getting closer to the girl. Every day he would come out to the cars whistling and happy. Alice would pout that he was hogging her best friend. It was colder this afternoon and even though they didn’t feel the cold they still wore simple jackets, albeit designer ones.

Edward approached with a frown, “Something’s off about Bella today.”

Rosalie hadn’t seen the girl in the cafeteria at lunch and had been slightly worried about her. It was the first time the girl hadn’t arrived at school early in the morning and then she didn’t see her at lunch. Her curiosity burned brightly but she forced herself to keep her blank face as she glanced at him.

He shook his head as he leaned against the Volvo, students filing out to their cars quickly, “She seemed afraid of something. She kept looking around like she thought she was being watched. It was starting to get to me. No one’s minds were on Bella unless it was a fleeting thought about her and I talking together but that was it.”

Rosalie frowned as she watched the girl run to her god-awful truck before actually driving up over the curb to beat the line of cars waiting to get out of the parking lot. She smirked at the bold girl with all these witnesses watching her, but at least the truck was good for something.

Edward laughed at her thought and she grinned at him.

She spent the night worried about the girl. She could see how happy the girl made Edward, a friend he was in desperate need of but didn’t know it until now. It warmed her heart to see how he talked about her and the fact that he hunted every morning before school so he wouldn’t slip and hurt her. It made her wonder why she couldn’t let go like him.

Was she so broken that she couldn’t interact with humans anymore? Was she destined to a life of never talking to humans and only speaking to vampire’s and the occasional supernatural element they came across?

She hunted before school and they arrived early again the next morning. The enormous roar of Bella’s truck met her ears and she smiled to herself as she slipped out of her car. She loved seeing the girl in the mornings. She seemed more relaxed than when she was around people or pinned in the cafeteria. She watched the girl park and slide out of her truck before grabbing her bag and shutting the door. She sat her book bag on the hood and adjusted her earbuds before looking down at her phone. Rosalie assumed she was searching for music.

Tyler’s van sped towards the turn into the parking lot and everything seemed to happen in slow motion to her. The van turned at too sharp an angle and hit a patch of ice as Tyler tried to turn the wheel. The sound of tires sliding through the ice and slush met her sensitive ears as it slid straight towards Bella. Alice gasped as the vision hit her and Edward disappeared.

Her heart dropped into her stomach as pain seared her mind. She couldn’t see the girl as the van slammed into the back of the truck, metal on metal filling the air. The van rose onto two tires before it fell back onto all four, unmoving as silence filled the air.

A scream filled the air and Rosalie couldn’t move as Alice grabbed her arm, “We have to go.”

She could only stare at the spot where the girl had been standing seconds before. Now there was a van in the same spot and the girl was nowhere to be seen. She felt empty, hollow inside not just her mind but her body. Alice jerked her into the passenger seat of the BMW as the pixie slipped behind the wheel. She didn’t want to believe it, but it had happened so fast. How could she have missed it? She’s a vampire for fucks sake how was she not able to move, when she needed to move the most.

Rosalie didn’t notice where they were until Alice yelled at her, “Rosalie!”

She turned to look at the pixie, her mind blank and slow.

Alice smiled at her, “She’s fine. Edward made it to her in time. She’s at the hospital with Carlisle. She’s got a few scrapes but she’s safe. Edward saved her Rose.”

Pain exploded in her chest, relief quickly following. Slowly her body relaxed, one by one her limbs regained feeling. She nodded not understanding the strange pull in her heart, someone gently tugging on it. She felt the need to run, to go in the direction it was tugging her. She sat confused on the sofa as she waited for Edward and Carlisle to return home.

Rosalie Hale doesn’t do emotions. She’s more the suffer in silence type but when she heard their running footsteps, she blurred off the sofa as the door opened. She slammed into Edward’s chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Emmett skidded to a stop as his eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened at the sight. Alice and Jasper were grinning ear to ear. Esme smiled widely as her eyes shined with venom tears.

“I’ll never forget this.” She said in his ear.

He patted her back reading her thoughts. The relief that Bella was safe, the guilt for not seeing it sooner, the pain of not knowing if the girl was alive or dead. The shame of showing such emotion in front of everyone. He smiled, “I wasn’t going to let my best friend get squished Rosalie.”

She pulled back and he winked at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, “Thank you for that imagery brother.” She shoved away from him quickly and slipped across the room.

Carlisle chuckled as Edward walked to Emmett, “That was the best welcome home I’ve ever seen.”

Rosalie knew if she could blush, she would but thankfully she hadn’t hunted since that early morning. She stared at the floor as she listened to Esme ask, “How is she?”

“She’s fine. A few scrapes but she’ll be alright.”

She looked up at him, frowning at his tone, “What’s wrong?”

Carlisle stared at her, “Edward said out loud that she hit her head.” He glanced at his son who seemed to shrink against his already large mate, “So for appearances I gave her a CT scan and an x-ray just to be on the safe side. Charlie didn’t object and he was more than willing to be on the safe side. Bella however was not an easy patient and now I know why.”

Rosalie didn’t like where this was going. He was either going to tell her that Bella had a limited lifetime that would be over soon or… She felt her heart freeze at the thought of not seeing the girl ever again. All the pain from that morning rushed back into her body and she felt a slight panic grip her chest.

Carlisle frowned, “I won’t tell you much, but I will say she’s been through a lot and none of it was good.”

She felt Jasper’s calming wave and this time she let him overpower her emotions. She watched Edwards eyes turn black as he read Carlisle’s thoughts. He grabbed Emmett’s hand and they disappeared into the forest. She nodded at Carlisle before she walked slowly up the stairs with Jasper and Alice behind her. Alice waited in the doorway while Jasper pumped as much calm as he could into Rosalie. She wanted sleep this time. She didn’t want to feel anything, and she smiled at him as she collapsed on her bed, asleep before she hit the pillows.

.

.

Rosalie stood next to her BMW after school the next day still trying to shake the dream, she’d had the night before. She hadn’t seen the girl all day and it was unnerving her again. The dream had even centered around Bella. The girl was standing alone in a clearing in the woods and she stumbled across her on her hunt. She moved closer as Edward appeared and gripped her throat. She tried to get to the girl but the faster she moved towards her the further the girl became. She was running an endless battle for something that she wanted.

When she had jerked awake, as Edward’s teeth sank into the girl’s neck, she was truly terrified. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she was missing something. She had never put much stock into dreams, that was Alice’s area but something about this dream felt like her subconscious was trying to tell her something. Something that her conscious mind was refusing to listen to. She was utterly confused, and she hated it.

Alice was avoiding looking at her and she knew that the pixie was keeping something from her. Edward came brooding their way with his hands clenched into fists from the woods beside the school. He had skipped his last two classes for some reason, and she was suddenly wondering if this was what Alice was keeping from her.

“What’s wrong babe?” Emmett asked appearing at his side at once.

He growled angrily, “She’s going to La Push this weekend.”

Rosalie’s heart clenched, that girl was going to be the death of her one day, “I swear that girl is a danger magnet.”

He rolled his eyes at her thought and her contradictory words, but he kept it to himself. He shook his head, “I couldn’t talk her out of it and I’m pretty sure she has us figured out.”

She froze, “Figured out?”

He nodded with a sigh, “She’s been considering,” he grinned at Emmett, “Kryptonite and radioactive spiders.”

Emmett laughed, “Yes! I can’t wait for her to come over.”

Rosalie shook her head, “Not happening. She cannot find out about us Edward. It’s bad enough that you have been talking to her and now you went over to her house. Why are you doing this?”

She hated that he was putting the family in danger like this. It wasn’t his place to, he already had a mate, and one friend wasn’t worth casting a death sentence over the family for.

He frowned at her thoughts, “Do you know what it’s like for me? Think about it. If you could hear every thought around you before you even asked a single question, what would you do if you suddenly had to ask questions and be surprised about the answer. Answers that you weren’t even expecting. Rosalie this is a once in a lifetime chance for me.”

He was begging, pleading for her to understand. She did, she truly did understand what he was saying, and she would probably do the same, but the fact remained that the family was in danger because of this. Didn’t he care that he was putting his mate’s life at risk over some human girl whose mind he couldn’t read?

Edward glared at her, “She’s not a risk to us. She’s going to be family. Alice has already seen it.” His eyes widened, he said too much.

She turned her glare to Alice, “What?”

Alice glared at Edward, “This whole time you wouldn’t let me tell her and then you just blurt it out like that, wow.”

Rosalie held her hands up, “What aren’t I being told?”

Alice frowned, “I’ve seen Bella more and more. Always the same. She’s one of us.”

She didn’t think, she just ran. This could not be happening. Making her one of them was taking away what made her Bella. She was human and she deserved to live out her life. She deserved to get married and have children. This isn’t the life she would have chosen and forcing that on the girl was not fair. She wouldn’t stand by and let them do this to her. She had her whole life ahead of her.

Her anger propelled her deeper into the forest. How they could even suggest such a thing was beyond reason. It wasn’t right to force the girl into something like this. She slowed as a more rational thought crossed her mind. What if Bella had to be turned? Is that what Alice couldn’t see yet? Could she not see how Bella was changed and if so, could it still be prevented?

If she kept an eye on the girl long enough could she save the girl from ending up in a fate worse than death?

She doubted it since her family seemed keen on keeping the human. It wasn’t like the girl was a pet but that was exactly how they were treating her, and they hadn’t even spoken to her yet. Only Edward had. They were all going by what Edward was saying. Was he the reason that she had to be turned? It made her uneasy knowing that he had been alone with the girl.

She spent the weekend wondering where the girl was or if she was okay, was she safe or had one of those mongrels on the Rez lost control. Edward kept getting angry at her since she was shouting her thoughts at him constantly. Esme made them both hunt more than usual and she had a feeling that it was more so to keep them from attacking each other in her house. She really hated when they destroyed something during a fight.

Monday morning finally came, and she felt like she needed to get to the school early. Once there they stood leaning against their cars as they waited for school to start. Bella didn’t arrive that morning and she was forced to her classes without being able to see the girl. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she needed to see her. The girl was human and was only going to expose their family. The proof had happened twice already. She was dangerous to them but no one in the family would listen to her. They only laughed and looked at her like they knew something she didn’t.

She sat in the cafeteria with her siblings, “I’m telling you Edward, this is a bad idea.”

He rolled his eyes at her, “She’s my friend.”

Alice entered the cafeteria and plopped down in her seat next to Jasper, “This isn’t fair.”

Jasper wrapped an arm around her, “What is it darlin’?”

“Bella is going with Angela and Jessica to Port Angeles, dress shopping.” She dropped her forehead onto the table with a heavy sigh.

Rosalie glared at her, “She deserves a life Alice.”

Alice’s head snapped up to glare at her, “She’s going to be my best friend Rosalie.”

She rolled her eyes at the Pixie and continued to scan the cafeteria looking for nothing in particular. Make that someone. She frowned when the girl never entered, and she was forced to endure the last two classes in a bad mood.

Once school was over, she enjoyed a relaxing bath before heading out to hunt. She hadn’t been able to take her mind off the girl for the entire day and the images of her dream kept forcing its way into her mind. It seemed the faster she tried to run the more forceful the images became. She drained her elk and returned home to find Alice frowning.

“What’s up Alice?” She asked as she sat on the sofa with a magazine.

Alice turned to her, “Bella’s future disappeared.”

Rosalie didn’t think, she tossed the magazine onto the couch and headed for her car.

Alice stood on the porch watching her, “She’s at a bookstore in Port Angeles but I’m not sure where it is.”

Rosalie made it to Port Angeles in ten minutes, down from a human’s hour. She patted her car’s dashboard proudly as her phone rang. “What Alice?”

The pixie’s voice was vibrating anxiously, “I saw her in an alleyway Rosalie. They surrounded her and…” A sob broke through Alice’s voice.

She stomped on the gas as she ended the call and drove to the bookstore Alice had told her about and noticed the shadows moving in an empty parking lot behind the bookstore. She swung her car into the parking lot and found Bella being held by two of the four men that surrounded her. All five heads turned in her direction as she gunned the engine. The men jumped back but Bella stood very still. She blurred out of the car with a murderous look at the men.

“Bella, get in the car.” Her voice was low and unfamiliar to herself. The predator in her was showing as she kept her dark look on the men.

The girl didn’t hesitate, she slipped into the car and shut the door as Rosalie glared at the men. One of the men that had a hold of Bella’s arm glared at her, “We were just about to have some fun.”

Rosalie blurred forward and snapped the man’s arm backward, the sickening snap echoing off the walls around them. The other man that had his hands-on Bella reached out to her and she gripped his wrist, shattering it, before bending it under and snapping it in half. The other two men raised their hands and backed away quickly.

Rosalie blurred back to the car and slammed it into reverse before spinning it around and flying out to the road. Her anger was barely under control and she could feel the fear rolling off the girl next to her, “What were you thinking? Going down a dark alley at night with no one around.”

The girl stared out the window silently.

She frowned as she realized she hadn’t spoken to the girl before. This was how they were going to have a conversation for the first time. She shook her head, the beast inside still raging over the men that had been touching the girl. She couldn’t stand vile creature’s like that, whether human or not. She glanced over at the girl again and sighed.

“Have you eaten?”

The girl shook her head, “No but I can eat when I get home. Just drop me off up here and I’ll catch up with Angela and Jessica.” Her voice was soothing her anger.

She frowned, confusion at her own thoughts. This was a human girl that had possibly just seen her break two grown men’s arms right after they were going to assault her, and the girl was calm. Not to mention she was calming her down by just speaking. If vampires could get headaches, she would have one.

She parked at the curb and got out of the car as Bella unbuckled. She opened the girl’s door, and a small blush covered her cheeks as she stepped out. Rosalie couldn’t help but smile slightly at the girl’s reaction. She walked beside her to the two girls that exited the restaurant.

“Bella there you are. We were getting worried.” Angela said in relief.

Jessica stared at her, “Oh. Rosalie, I… We…”

She nodded at the two, “I wanted to apologize for keeping Bella. We bumped into each other at the bookstore and got caught up talking.”

Angela grinned at Bella, “Oh. It’s no trouble at all.”

Jessica was smiling at the girl, “Yeah. Well, we should go.” She glanced over at their car.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable. She didn’t want to be separated from the girl currently. She wanted to make sure she ate and was safe. If she could stop whatever was going to happen to make Bella turn, she would have to be around the girl more. She didn’t particularly like the idea of interacting with the human, but she also didn’t hate the thought either. Maybe this way she could find out why her family seemed so taken with the girl they barley knew.

Rosalie frowned, “I kept Bella from dinner so I should make sure she gets something to eat. I’ll take her home.”

Bella nodded, “It’s fine you two go home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Angela grinned, “Okay. See you tomorrow.”

Jessica waved her fingers, a flirty tone entering her voice, “Bye Bella.”

She felt revulsion flare in her chest at the blonde girl and the urge to break the girl’s fingers crossed her mind. She shoved the thought out of her mind as they waited until the two girls were in the car before she turned to Bella, “Shall we.”

Bella shrugged and led them into the dimly lit restaurant. They were led to a booth in the far back corner away from other people so they would have a little bit of privacy. Bella kept her head down and avoided looking at her at all costs and she felt slightly hurt by it.

She shook her head as they sat across from each other in the booth. Why should she care if this human didn’t want to look at her? Most humans tried to go out of their way to avoid them in any way. Perhaps she had expected different with her since she had taken to Edward so easily. Edward wasn’t exactly easy to get along with, at least from her point of view. So why did she get on with him so well.

The waitress sat two menus in front of them and she could feel the waitress’s eyes on her, “What can I get you to drink miss?”

She eyed her companions tense body, her silky brunette hair hiding her face like a curtain. “Tea.”

The woman nodded, “For you?”

Her lip curled up at the woman’s tone toward Bella, but she stayed quiet as the girl snapped, “Pepsi.”

The waitress moved away, and she sat back in the booth, tapping her fingers on the table, “Why were you in that alley?”

Bella shook her head and focused on her hands on the table, “It was a shortcut.” Her body tensed as if waiting for something to happen to her.

She wanted the girl to look at her. It was overwhelming, the need for the girl to look up at her. She shifted uncomfortably with her confusing emotions, “Why were you even on that side of town?”

The girl stayed quiet as the waitress reappeared with their drinks before turning to her, “What can I get for you hon?”

She smiled when Bella’s hands clenched into fists on the table before she shoved them under the table. She filed the action away to think about later as she gave the annoying woman a quick pasta order. The woman turned a glare on Bella and Rosalie felt the growl in the back of her throat but swallowed it instead. What was wrong with her?

Bella gave the same order and the waitress turned back to her, “Is there anything else I can get for you hon, while you wait?”

She felt her annoyance on a thin line but shook her head, keeping her eyes on Bella, “No.”

Once the waitress was gone Bella smirked, “I think you just smashed her dreams for a date with you.”

Rosalie grimaced, “She’s not my type.”

Bella nodded, “Oh, yeah I forgot about Emmett.”

She felt her heart clench in pain, “What about Emmett?”

Bella shrugged, “Never mind.”

“No, you brought him up. What about Emmett?” She frowned at the girl who refused to look at her.

“I forgot that he’s your boyfriend.” She shook her head and fell quiet, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

She felt another flash of pain in her chest. She rubbed her chest trying to sooth it, but it didn’t work, “Who told you that?”

“It’s obvious for one and for two Jessica not to mention Edward.”

She felt the soft growl escape her lips, but the girl didn’t hear it. “Edward said that he was my boyfriend?”

Bella shrugged and began to twirl her knife in her fingers.

She was going to kill the brat when she returned home. Why would Edward tell her that? What would Emmett say if he heard of this. Not claiming your mate when you find them was a dangerous game. It could cost more than just pain and more time without them. She shook her head. She would be confronting him when she returned home.

She focused back on the girl in front of her. She didn’t seem as jittery now compared to when they were at school. She seemed more relaxed like when she would arrive first thing in the morning in the school parking lot. It was nice but strange how the girl was so different.

The waitress sat their food in front of them and they ate in mostly silence. She didn’t know what to say to her, what could she say? She refused to expose them, and the girl seemed distant. She only answered a question when directly asked and would stay silent the rest of the time, trying to stay invisible so no one would see her.

What happened to the girl that made her so withdrawn and anxious around other people? Why could she be around Edward alone and not have that subconscious voice in the back of her mind telling her to run that most humans had. She watched the girl’s right hand begin to shake halfway through the meal and she quickly hid it beneath the table, switching to using her left hand to finish eating with.

When they were done and the waitress cleared their table, she finally forced herself to speak, “Why do you like Edward so much?” It had been bothering her for a while. What was so great about him that Bella had been taken with?

Bella frowned down at her hands in her lap, “He’s honest. Brutally honest sometimes and it’s refreshing.”

What ever answers she had thought up that was not one that she had expected. It surprised her. Most people didn’t want the truth about certain things. Bella seemed to crave it.

Why? Had she been lied to so much in her life that if anyone was willing to be honest with her, she would like them?

The waitress returned with their check and she tossed the money on the table. While it hadn’t been the best conversation she’s had, it had been the most intriguing. This could be what was drawing her family to the girl. Her need for honesty and her lack of understanding at how much danger she was in by being with them. Especially Edward of all people, the whole singer aspect and all.

Then again, the girl was smart so maybe she did know how much danger she was in and was choosing to ignore it. Stupid human. She felt ashamed instantly at the thought as she led the girl back to her car. Everything was only more confusing now than it had been before she had dinner with the girl. She had so many more questions than answers, but she didn’t want to keep asking. It wasn’t good for them to spend more time together than they already had.

She pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed the girl’s hand shaking. She had turned the heater on full blast when they had entered the car, but the girl was obviously not cold anymore. She reached for the heater at the same time the girl did, and their fingers met.

A shot of electricity and excitement shot up her arm and exploded in her chest. The girl’s fingers were so warm against her cold skin and they both jerked back as if they had been burned. She frowned as she stared out at the road, trying to understand the sensations that were filling her. Where they had touched, her fingers were still tingling as the town of Forks flashed outside the car.

She parked in front of the Swan house and turned to face the girl. Bella became nervous as she opened the door and looked back at her one more time before slipping out of the car and hurrying to the front door of the house. She watched the girl disappear inside a strange pull in her chest now that she couldn’t see her. She sped home and sat in her car once she turned it off.

The girl’s scent filled the car and a strange calm settled over her body as she breathed deeply, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling. It was a complicated situation, and she was still confused by everything that she had learned and still didn’t know. She wanted to be with the girl, yet she knew she couldn’t because it would only be a matter of time before the girl figured it out.

She needed to put distance between her and the girl, force the family to see how wrong it was to be near her.

She exited the car as Edward stood on the porch, “It’s not going to happen. We need her in our lives and so do you.”

She glared at him, “Why?”

He smiled softly at her, “You have to figure it out on your own.” He disappeared.

She really hated his cryptic ass sometimes.

For the rest of the week, she noticed the girl didn’t show up for school in the mornings and she wasn’t in the cafeteria at lunch. Edward stopped talking about her, he also avoided her as much as possible, and she wondered if the girl was even at school at all. By Saturday she cornered Edward while he was out hunting.

“Why did you tell Bella Emmett is my boyfriend?” She asked with a glare.

He shook his head, “I didn’t say that I just didn’t correct her at the time. Emmett already knows so you can stop thinking about telling him.”

“What do I know?” Emmett asked as he dropped from a tree with a grin.

She kept her eyes on Edward, “Why does she still think Emmett is my boyfriend?”

“Maybe because you won’t even talk to her.” Emmett grinned as he wrapped his arm around Edward’s shoulders.

She watched them blur away as she stood frozen. Why should she talk to her? They weren’t supposed to interact with her, why was she the only one that understood that.

.

.

Monday morning the bell rang, and they began to walk towards the building. Bella’s truck pulled into the lot and she felt relief as the girl parked and slipped out, bundled in a thin jacket. The girl glared at Edward for a moment and he tensed. She felt uneasy as she watched the girl walk towards the woods and Edward frowned before following her curiously. She took a step towards them, but Emmett caught her wrist.

“Let them go.”

She shook her head, a warning bell ringing in her head, “He could hurt her.”

He laughed, “If he hasn’t yet he’s not going to. Come on. We’re going to be late.”

She felt anxious throughout her classes and by lunch she felt like she was going to lose it. Jasper sent her a calming wave as they entered the cafeteria and she let herself relax. She took his feeling of calm and convinced herself that if Edward had killed the girl at least no one was the wiser for it and they could get back to their normal lives.

Of course, thinking that the girl was dead sent her into a panic that Jasper grunted at, causing him to send an even stronger wave of calm to her. Steadying her in her time of confusing uncertainty. Twenty minutes later she frowned as her panic began to cloud her mind again.

“Where’s Edward?” She searched the room, “And Bella?”

Alice chuckled, “They’re in the woods, up near the mountain range he hunts at.”

A strong surge of rage filled her body and growled uncontrollably as her body tensed and coiled at the idea of the girl being in his hunting grounds. She could leave now and be there in five minutes, but he would only need seconds to drain her. Not to mention they had half a day head start and she could already be dead.

An overwhelming need to sleep filled her body and she snarled at Jasper, “Stop it.”

“You need to calm down Rosalie. You’re going to go into a rage right here in the cafeteria.” Alice snapped at her, a serious tone to her voice.

She frowned down at her tray as the feeling disappeared quickly, “I don’t know what’s happening to me. I haven’t felt this emotional since I was a newborn.”

Jasper smiled softly at her, “I honestly thought you would have figured it out by now, but I know better than to bet against my Alice.”

Emmett chuckled, “Edward can read her mind and he still bets against her Jasper.”

Jasper grinned, “It’s part of the fun.”

Alice growled at her mate, “Watch it or I will make you suffer like that time ten years ago.”

His grin disappeared instantly as he nodded, “Yes ma’am.” Rosalie rolled her eyes at her siblings as she focused on Bella’s empty seat across the room.

Maybe her family was right. Maybe she was in denial.

But about what?


	4. Carlisle's Scientist, Rosalie's Reluctance

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Edward didn’t return home that evening nor did he return the next day. Bella didn’t arrive at school either and at some point, she noticed Emmett wasn’t around either. Her unease had only increased in the last two days and Alice wasn’t helping. She was angry and frustrated because she couldn’t really see the girl and now Edward and Emmett were blurry in her visions too. Esme and Carlisle were beginning to worry since the boys weren’t returning calls or texts, but they believed the boys were fine, just not the human.

Saturday morning, she was seated on the sofa as Esme blurred into the room, “Edward called.”

Carlisle smiled at her, relief apparent on his face, “Where are they?”

“With Bella and they’ll be bringing her over to meet the family for lunch.” Esme said happily as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Rosalie hurried after her, finding the woman looking through a cookbook on the island counter, “You can’t be serious.”

Esme waved a hand at her, “It will be fine Rose.”

“What if she finds out about us?” She asked angrily.

Carlisle appeared beside his wife and Esme smiled as she looked up at her, “She knows.”

She felt her heart sink. If the girl knew did that mean she wasn’t afraid of them? Did she accept it or was she just curious about them now more than ever? Her family would have a death sentence over their heads now that Edward had exposed them. She knew it had to be him since he was the one spending so much time with her.

She felt her anger boil as she shook her head, “This is going to get us all killed.”

Esme clapped happily, “We’ll make the chicken alfredo with homemade sauce.”

“No way.” She snapped. Why should the human get her favorite meal?

Esme looked up at her with a blank look, “Go get a shower Rosalie.”

She groaned as she walked at a human pace and stomped up the stairs angrily. Why were they going through so much trouble for this one human girl? She was nothing but a death sentence to them, but the entire family was acting like she was a goddess sent to give them redemption for their very fucked up lives.

She showered quickly and stood at her closet with a towel wrapped around her body, her long hair wet from the shower dripping down her back. Alice blurred into her room, “I have the perfect outfit for you.”

She frowned as Alice pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a silk designer blouse. She shook her head, “I am not wearing that for a human just because she has discovered our secret.”

Alice chuckled, “Yes you will, and she will love it.”

“Why would she care what I wear?” She grimaced.

Alice sighed, “Sometimes Rosalie, I swear you act like a true blonde.” The pixie disappeared from her room as fast as she had entered it.

Her irritation outweighed her argument as she slipped the clothing on and grinned at herself in the mirror. She brushed her hair and let it dry to give it a fluffiness to it that only exaggerated her enhanced beauty. She smirked at her lipstick, if Alice wanted her to flirt with the girl then she would scare the girl into running away and Alice would have no one to blame but herself.

She heard the gasp from Alice’s room, and she laughed. Game on little pixie. She put on the reddest lipstick she had and opened the top two buttons of her blouse to expose the expanse of pale smooth skin of her chest. She heard the tires on the gravel of the long driveway of Edward’s Volvo and she blurred down to the kitchen.

She stopped breathing as the car stopped outside and she heard Edward’s voice, a chuckle reverberating in it, “So you’re scared not because you’ll be in a house full of vampires but because you’re afraid, they won’t like you?”

“Well duh.” Bella’s smooth softer voice said.

Emmett laughed, “Man where have you been all my life?”

“Not born yet,” Bella quipped.

Laughter from the three made her heart swell and it made her angry. She would not let this human do to her what she was doing to her family. This girl could get them all killed, and everyone was acting as if that wasn’t the case. It made no sense. Esme put her to work on the salad as she listened to the three people moving closer towards them.

There was silence for a moment then a chuckle, “Private joke.”

Bella’s laughed melted her cold heart, “How long must one be alive to acquire so many I wonder.”

Emmett’s laughter made everyone smile, “The newborn stage will always be the best.”

The movement began again, and she caught Bella’s powerful scent enter the room. She froze in her movements as Edward and Emmett entered the room with Bella slightly behind them. If her heart were still beating it would have stopped as she blatantly stared at the girl.

Her black boots were untied and stopped at the ankle. Her normally baggy jeans had been traded for a pair of tight bloodred leather pants that hugged her hips suggestively, a black belt holding them in place. Her eyes traveled up her muscled legs to the tucked in black muscle shirt that hugged her chiseled abs and large breasts. There were scars on her arms and across all the exposed skin that she could see, from her arms and hands to her chest. Her hair was still damp from a shower and a muscle jumped in her jaw nervously.

She felt a powerful surge of desire roll down her spine and drop straight into the hardest and most painful throb she had ever felt between her legs. Her heat exploded into her red lace panties, coating her thighs in the process.

“Rosalie!” Esme snapped loudly.

She jumped, startled out of her intense appraisal of the girl, “What?”

Edward was staring at her with eyes wide and amusement dancing in his eyes. She glared at him and he turned his smile away from her. Emmett was frowning at her like she had missed something important. She felt herself trying to shrink under her family’s gazes.

Carlisle frowned at her, “Please set the table Rosalie.”

She nodded and quickly turned away from everyone. Emmett followed her, “I’ll help.”

She grabbed the plates and hurried to the dining room, “What did I miss?”

He smirked at her, “You literally growled ‘mine’ at her.”

She groaned and collapsed in a chair, “Now is not the time to joke Emmett.”

He stared at her in horror, “I’m not.”

She frowned at him, “Emmett there is no way that I did that.”

His brows pulled together, “Rosalie I swear you did. That’s why Esme snapped at you.”

She shook her head as she stared down at the plates, “That’s not possible.” She whispered.

How could she not remember doing that in front of a human? He had to be kidding with her, there was no other explanation. She wouldn’t do that and she sure as hell would not claim a human to be hers. She would never claim anyone to be hers. Not now, not ever.

Not to mention, since when the hell does she ever feel desire like that? Sure, she had needs that was part of being a vampire. Lust and blood, the two most important things to a vampire but she thought she was different. She had never really felt lust as a vampire. She enjoyed occasional one-night stands with other vampires, once every twenty years if that.

But she had never felt anything like that before and especially not for a human.

She shook her head, “I don’t believe you.”

She continued to set the table as Emmett watched her worriedly. She ignored her feelings and focused on the voices in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry about Rosalie, Bella.” Esme said softly, disappointment thick in her words.

Bella chuckled, “It’s no big deal. Emmett was telling me about your recipe for the sauce.” She tuned out their conversation as Esme began excitedly talking food recipes with the girl.

Emmett shook his head, “Rosalie I’m starting to worry about you. This thing you think your doing for the best is going to get someone hurt.”

She glared at him as she slammed a plate down on the table, shattering it in the process, “And what do you think I’m doing? Other than trying to protect my family.”

He blurred to her angrily, “She is part of this family now.” He snapped at her.

“She’s a human Emmett. This is dangerous for all of us not to mention if it happens.” She snarled at him.

“Rosalie.” Carlisle warned from the doorway.

She turned to see all of them standing there, Edward protectively beside Bella, “No. She should know the truth. This could end badly for all of us.”

Bella glanced at Edward, “You mean if I was to become the meal?”

Edward and Emmett snorted a laugh while Esme and Carlisle chuckled. She glared at all of them as Alice appeared on the tree branch outside the dining room. She slid the door open and stepped into the room, “Hey Bella.”

She pulled the girl into a tight hug, inhaling deeply, “Oh, you do smell good.”

Bella chuckled, “You too Alice.”

She swallowed a growl.

Alice rolled her eyes at her, “We’re going to be best friends Rosalie.”

Bella smirked at the pixie, “Going to be? I thought we already were.”

Alice clapped excitedly before hugging the fragile girl tightly again. She pulled back and turned to Jasper, “It’s okay Jasper. You won’t hurt her.”

Jasper nodded at her, “Bella, pleasure to meet you.”

Carlisle smiled, “Jasper is the newest to the vegetarian diet.”

Bella nodded at Jasper, “I don’t know whether to say I’m happy for you or just throw myself at your mercy.”

Jasper’s tense stance relaxed instantly, and he smiled, “I show no mercy.”

Bella sighed dramatically, “Really because I mean I was expecting motes and coffins, so mercy seems plausible now.”

Jasper blurred to her with a grin, stopping right in front of her, “We have a basement that could double as a dungeon with the right lighting and a few chains.”

Bella smiled at him, her eyes dancing with mischief, “Throw in some whips and call me master. I’m down.”

The two of them laughed and Jasper held his hand out to her, “I’ve seen you in history class. You’re well versed in the Civil War.”

Bella took his hand as Alice wrapped an arm around her waist, “I hear you’re better at it.”

She stared in horror as the three slipped out of the room talking wildly about history. Esme and Carlisle grinned at each other and she groaned, “Oh no. I know that look. She’s human not another child to adopt.”

They laughed as they headed back into the kitchen.

She turned to Emmett and Edward, “Why is no one listening to me?” Desperation was in her voice and she hated it. She only wanted to protect her family, and this was not how to do it.

The day passed with the girl being passed around by her family. All throughout lunch she talked to Carlisle about science and she realized that the girl was smart. Not just smart for a human but really smart. Carlisle had been troubled over a patient of his at the hospital and Bella had brainstormed with him as they ate and by the time lunch was over, he had to rush to the hospital to put the theory to the test. She and Esme spent most of the afternoon discussing new recipes and by the end of the night the girl had promised to return the following day with a few recipes of her own.

She was exhausted by the end of the day. She still didn’t understand why the family was so drawn to the girl. Sure, she was smart, and she smelled deliciously wonderful. Not to mention that her body was so damn desirable that three times that afternoon she had watched the girl bend over to pick something up off the floor and she had to leave the room as that same powerful urge to fuck the girl made itself known.

Edward and Emmett found it hilarious and she was ready to kill them by the time the girl had left. They disappeared as she watched the girl drive away and they didn’t return until five minutes before the girl showed up the next morning. Alice and Bella spend most of Sunday going over fashion designs and coming up with their own original designs.

Esme and Bella spent late morning and early afternoon in the kitchen with recipes spread across the counters as they schemed up new meals. When Esme announced lunch, she entered the kitchen hesitantly. It looked as if a flour bomb had gone off around the entire room and Esme turned to them with flour across her pale face.

“So, we’ve come up with a new recipe and you all are our test subjects.” She handed out plates.

Emmett grimaced, “What smells like a dead rat?”

Bella turned to face them with a smirk, “It’s what you’re eating. You should be used to eating rodents by now.”

She couldn’t stop staring at the flour all over the girl’s chest, the perfect white handprint on the right side of the girl’s black skintight t-shirt. A strange feeling entered her body, a mix between anger and need. She frowned at the unknown feeling as she stared at the floor.

Jasper slid up beside her with a smile, “It’s called jealousy.” He whispered to her before moving forward excitedly for the food.

She shook her head; she does not do jealousy. There was no reason to be jealous. Esme had Carlisle and the clumsy girl had probably slipped in all the flour that covered the floor. That was all it was, she wasn’t jealous. Jasper had his emotions confused. A laugh from Edward made her point a glare at him and he shook his head at her.

She sat with her siblings at the counter and they all tested it at the same time. She and Alice moaned with pleasure as they began to inhale the new food by the time the boys were asking for more. She had never tasted anything as good in her entire existence.

Esme smiled at the girl, “We have a hit.”

Bella nodded as she stared at Rosalie, “I’ll be right back.”

She frowned as she watched the girl leave the room quickly, “What’s up with her?”

Esme grinned, “Oh nothing.” She turned back to the stove.

She frowned as she glanced at Edward, he stood and hurried after the girl. She shrugged and continued to eat, even asking for a third round with Emmett. when they were done Bella and Edward still hadn’t come back yet and she felt a pull in her chest.

“What was wrong with Bella?” She asked Esme as Alice and Emmett argued over who was going to lick the bowl.

Esme smiled at her, “This recipe was thought up by Bella. She texted me last night about it and she wanted to do something special for you.”

Her heart swelled in her chest. Had she eaten too much, but it didn’t feel uncomfortable. It was a pleasant feeling, “For me?”

Esme frowned suddenly, “She thinks you hate her. There was animal blood in this meal, the sauce was specifically made with blood and spices.”

Emmett and Alice smiled widely, “That’s brilliant.” They shared the bowl, using their fingers to scoop the sauce out.

She frowned as she looked back over towards the doorway that the girl had left through. She didn’t hate the girl, how could she? Why did she think she hated her? The first time she had talked to her she had snapped at her for being in that alley alone. Although if she had known how intelligent the girl was, she would have been harsher for it.

She really didn’t talk to the girl yesterday and today she had been even more stand offish. Then again, the girl had thrown her for a loop yesterday, not that she believed for a single second that she had growled and called the girl hers. She sighed in defeat. So maybe she could see how the girl would take that.

The next day was shocking as she watched the girl park in the parking lot. She slid out of the truck in her usual baggy clothes and seemed to search the entire area as usual. It was such a drastic change from what she had seen over the weekend and she felt weird about it. She wasn’t completely blind to not notice how good the girl had looked on Saturday and yes, she’ll admit she had been turned on.

She would never act on it though. She refused.

At lunch she wasn’t surprised to see her walking with Emmett and Edward as they entered the cafeteria, she wasn’t even surprised when the girl sat with them. What surprised her the most was Edward wrapping an arm around her and the girl didn’t flinch. She frowned as she studied the relaxed posture of the girl as she chatted with her siblings. It only made her feel even more weird.

The entire week was spent like that and come Saturday Esme was already planning meals for the girl. Carlisle took the entire weekend off and he was excited for Bella to arrive that morning. He was practically bouncing around with Alice as he paced the living room waiting for the girl’s loud truck roar. He wouldn’t tell anyone what he was so happy about, only said they would know when Bella arrived.

When the sound of her truck met their ears, Carlisle blurred out the door to stand on the porch and she scoffed, “Over excited much.”

Alice laughed, “Give him a break. He’s four hundred years young.”

She rolled her eyes as she listened to the girl get out of her truck, “Carlisle? You look high.”

Emmett burst into laughter and Edward grinned.

“It worked Bella.” Carlisle exclaimed brightly.

Bella stopped moving, “Come again?” Confusion coated her words.

“The morphine and albuterol worked for my patient. It wasn’t quite what we thought it would be when we discussed it last weekend, but the mixture worked for her memory and anxiety since it acted separately of each other.” Carlisle spoke quickly.

She frowned as Bella and Carlisle entered the house, his arm around her shoulders and they disappeared into his office. The girl was dressed more like last weekend again and she bit her lip to stifle the moan in her throat. The fact that she had no idea what Carlisle was even talking about, but Bella did wasn’t lost on her. Just how smart was this girl?

By midday they finally emerged from his office only to disappear into the kitchen. She was stretched out on the sofa as Esme was watering her plants. Emmett smiled up at her from his spot on the floor, “I haven’t seen Carlisle this excited since his last experiment with Tanya.”

Esme froze and Rosalie jerked up, dropping her magazine on the floor, “He wouldn’t.”

Esme shook her head with a frown, “No. She’s a human.” The woman glanced down at the floor suddenly unsure.

A loud bang and a flash of white light came from the kitchen and she blurred into the kitchen. Bella and Carlisle were on the floor laughing as the human nursed a burned hand. Esme’s eyes were black as she began to shout, “Carlisle Cullen, what the hell were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous that was?”

The two on the floor only continued to laugh as Bella patted out a small sizzling hole in her shirt, “That was awesome!”

Carlisle pulled the girl to her feet and examined her hand, “I’m sorry I didn’t see the temperature.”

Bella shook her head, “I should have been watching it. If that were the size from a tablespoon what would happen if we used a pound?”

Carlisle’s eyes sparkled with thought and Esme shook her head, “Oh no. Bella do not put ideas in his head. Carlisle the girl is a human and very able to die.”

She felt her heart clench in pain at the woman’s words and she frowned at the girl. She was holding her side with her burned hand and she shivered at the thought of what had happened to her.

Esme motioned to the girl, “Bella come with me so we can tend to your hand.”

The girl nodded and followed the matriarch out of the kitchen obediently. She turned to Carlisle, “You are supposed to be the smart one in the family. She’s a human Carlisle. Please what can I do to get you to make everyone back away from the girl?”

He frowned at her with a sigh, “I have been patient with you Rosalie. I really have but Bella is a part of this family now and as such she will always be welcome here.”

“I will do anything. I’ll do whatever you want.” She pleaded.

He shook his head, “Spend some time with her, talk to her. She may surprise you.”

She glared at him, “After everything I have been through and you are going to do this to me?”

His eyes hardened, “It’s because of what you have been through that I am doing this for you Rosalie Hale. You have your choice to leave if you wish but you would be destroying this family in more ways than one.” His voice deepened as his anger flared.

She jerked back as if he had slapped her as he spun on his heel and blurred out of the house. She had never seen Carlisle get angry before and when he was upset it was never directed at the family. Seeing his anger directed at her hurt, her father figure was mad at her and she couldn’t understand why.

It was the Volturi law that humans do not know about them and Carlisle had once been a part of the Volturi for twenty years. Performing science experiments for them. Yet he was acting as if this was not breaking the law. Why?

She had heard the story before. He had been born in sixteen forty and he was the man that had turned her, but he was also the man whose father was an Anglican pastor. The man whose father was hell bent on killing evil and sin among the people of London. He had become what his father had been training to him to kill. He hated it just as much as her.

So why was he suddenly so drawn to this human? Why was he letting the girl into their lives when he knew firsthand how dangerous it could be?

She frowned down at the mess all over the counter as Esme and Bella reentered the room, “I can’t believe you let him rope you into that.”

Bella chuckled, “Well to be fair, I suggested it and he added to it.”

She felt the anger coil in her chest as she stared at the girl’s injured hand and Esme shook her head, “I’ll clean this up and you go sit in the living room.”

Bella frowned, “I helped make the mess I can help clean it.”

Esme shook her head, “No dear. I don’t mind.” A small smile played on her face.

Bella smirked at the woman, “Yes mother.” She turned and walked out of the room.

Rosalie heard Esme’s quiet gasp and venom tears filled her eyes as she stared at the girl’s retreating back. She felt the tug at her heart as she watched her mother figure turn away from her as she began to clean. She made her way into the living room but found it empty. She inhaled deeply and followed the girl’s scent out to the front porch. The girl was leaning on the railing with a small smile.

“Why did you use acid of all things?” She snapped.

She winced at her cold tone. Why couldn’t she be civil to the girl? Bella had never done anything to her, except be friends with her family. Why did she find that so wrong?

Bella shrugged and looked away from her. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and headed to her truck without a word. She frowned as she watched the girl drive away, and she clenched her fists together tightly. No one ignored Rosalie Hale.

.

.

The next morning and for the rest of the week Carlisle did not talk to her. She had never seen him this angry and it was beginning to worry her. Had she pushed him too far? On Friday morning he stood in the living room as everyone got ready for school. She walked down the stairs and he turned to her with a small smile.

“I would like to talk to you.” He said, always so polite. Always offering in a way that she could deny if she chose to.

She crossed the room to him and frowned down at the ground, “I did not mean to anger you.”

He nodded and sighed, “I know, and I did not mean to lose my temper.” He motioned to the sofa and they sat opposite of each other.

She frowned at him, “Then why did you?”

He looked up as Esme entered the room, “I almost missed out on something that I never could have lived without, but I got a second chance. I don’t want you to miss out on it and not get the chance. I understand your concerns about her being human Rosalie, but I promise you she is worth it.”

She knew he was talking about Bella but how could she accept the human? When everything they were was dangerous to her? Edward was risking everything by spending so much time with the girl and now Carlisle was doing the same. She only wanted to protect her family but maybe getting to know the human was a way to do just that.

“If I at least try, will you please reconsider letting her get so close to us?” She pleaded.

He stared her in the eye for a moment before nodding, “If you really try then I will consider it after you make your decision.”

She felt the frustration disappear and she relaxed. She would talk to the girl and try to get close to her, to make Carlisle happy. “I won’t let you down.”

He smiled at her, “You never do Rosalie.”

She smiled at him as she stood and followed her siblings out the door for school.


	5. Alice's Best Friend, Rosalie's Anger

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Rosalie stood beside her car in the parking lot of the high school as Bella parked her truck. How she was ever going to fulfill her promise to Carlisle was beyond her. She had spent all her time trying to avoid the girl and get her family to leave the girl be that she wasn’t sure she could even have a conversation with the human. What was she supposed to say, _‘Hey I’ve been trying to get my family to ignore you like I have but now I want to talk’?_ She shook her head, annoyed at herself.

She frowned as she watched the girl slide out of her truck in her baggy jeans and oversized t-shirt. Emmett kissed Edward’s temple and hurried across the parking lot to the girl. She smiled at him and handed him something that caused his eyes to widen and a grin spread wildly. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet to spin her in a circle.

She felt her heart clench and a small trickle of anger began to form in her lower stomach as she watched them. He was touching her. He was Edward’s mate, but he was touching the girl, maybe not like he touched his mate, but she still felt he shouldn’t be touching her.

Edward laughed, “Try not to lose it today sister.”

She frowned at him in confusion as he walked towards his mate and Bella. Edward laughed as his mate and Bella talked excitedly about what ever she had given him as they walked into the building. She was still trying to decipher Edward’s words as she made it to her first class.

She couldn’t shake the anger in the pit of her stomach, but Edward’s cryptic message was only helping to fuel it. Why would she lose _it_ and what _it_ was she supposed to be losing? It didn’t make any sense and the harder she thought about it the more frustrated she became.

She met Emmett at her locker when it was time for lunch and he was leaning against the metal boxes as she arrived, “What did she give you this morning?”

He grinned, “I have been looking for the original Pokémon cards for Pikachu and Charmander, like first edition mint condition and she has a friend in La Push that was willing to sell them to her. She got them for me,” he frowned suddenly, “But she wouldn’t tell me what she had to do to get them. I mean their worth like thousands of dollars and I know she can’t afford that.”

She felt that uneasy coil begin to tighten in her chest as her anger began to rise, “You didn’t try to stop her?” She snapped as she slammed her locker a little too hard, caving the door in slightly.

He winced, “I didn’t know she would. We were talking about it yesterday at lunch, which you would have known if you had been there. Instead of hiding in the woods.” He glared at her.

“Was it from those wolves?” She asked with a sharp tone.

He shrugged, “I don’t know.” He pushed off the locker.

She followed him with the anger simmering in her stomach. The girl was a walking danger magnet, and it was starting to get to her. How could the girl ignore the danger around her? If she knew about them, did she also know about the mutts across the treaty line? Was she purposely going down there knowing how unruly and emotionally controlled they were?

She entered the cafeteria behind Emmett and sat at their usual table as Emmett grabbed their food. Edward and Jasper joined them a few minutes later and she frowned, “Where’s Alice?”

Jasper chuckled, “She’s arguing with Bella.”

“What now?” Edward sighed.

“Bella is going down to the Rez tonight. Something about owing someone for some cards.” Jasper frowned.

Emmett tried to shrink in his seat as Rosalie turned her glare on him. “What did she do?”

Jasper shrugged as Alice dragged the girl into the cafeteria. She shoved the human down into the seat between Emmett and Edward, before placing herself in the girl’s lap. Rosalie gripped the side of her chair so tight the metal began to crack and twist. Anger flared in her chest as Alice wrapped her arms around the girl’s neck.

“Bella, you don’t owe them anything.” The pixie pleaded.

Bella wrapped her arms around Alice’s waist happily and Rosalie nearly ripped the chair apart right underneath her, “Alice, I’ll be fine. I made a deal and now I must follow through with it. It was worth it to see the look on Emmett’s face. I’ll be done by midnight and I’ll text you throughout the night.”

The pixie leaned close to the girl, less than an inch from her lips, “Promise?”

Bella smirked at the pixie before pressing a quick kiss to Alice’s lips, “I promise. Now I have to go.”

A growl ripped from Rosalie’s lips, vibrating her chest and the table she now had a death grip on. She watches the cracks form across the table in a spiderweb. She hears a heart beat faster to the point the person might die. She looks around the room to find the source only to look directly into the girls bright icy blue eyes. The first time they have made eye contact. The heart beats harder and faster still and she realizes it’s coming from the girl between Emmett and Edward. Her siblings’ frown at both of them and Rosalie gasps.

This whole time they have been so close, and Rosalie was oblivious to it. This girl had held her attention from the beginning and she didn’t know why.

Now she knows. With one kiss everything fell into place.

She watches this girl as she realizes that this girl was so comfortable with her family, because of Rosalie herself. The girl was giving her time and space to see it for herself.

She watches the girl, but she has been blinded this whole time.

As she watches her mate, her Bella, watch her, Rosalie smiles.


	6. Rosalie's Acceptance, Vampires and Shifters OH MY!!

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Rosalie sat frozen in her chair as Alice blurred off the girl’s lap, glancing around to see if the humans had noticed anything. Jasper and Edward were desperately trying to hide the fact that they were laughing, and Emmett was grinning widely at her.

Bella jumped to her feet and ran from the cafeteria.

She felt her heart clench in pain as her mate got further away from her and Alice glared at her, “Really. Now you’re growling at her.”

She shook her head as she stood slowly, “The next time you put your hands on my mate my dear Alice, you will lose something. Permanently.”

Alice’s face fell for a moment before a bright smile tried to split her face in half, “What did you say?”

She shook her head, “You’ll be lucky if you get to your Chanel quilted lambskin handbag back when I’m done with it.”

She hurried from the cafeteria as Alice’s gasp echoed to her. She blurred to the parking lot, but Bella was already gone. She frowned at her car. How could she have been so blind? She knew denial was a deep conceded thing, but she didn’t think she would have fallen that far into the denial patch to not notice the fact that her mate had been around her for months.

Pain seared her heart as she remembered her first dinner alone with Bella. The girl had almost been attacked and raped and she had treated her like she was in the wrong. She felt the guilt surge into her body, and she sank to the ground, leaning back against her car.

Would the girl even give her a chance to explain anything? Had she royally fucked up before she even had a chance? She shook her head before she covered her face in her hands. Could the girl ever forgive her if she even had the chance to apologize?

She spent the rest of the day sitting in her car. She kept replaying the last few months in her mind and more guilt fell on top of what was already there. All the times she had snapped at the girl, all the times she had avoided her. She was no better than Jessica and Lauren who ripped the girl apart for the clothes she wore.

They didn’t know about the girl’s scars. She didn’t know how she got those scars. She wanted to, she wanted to know everything about her mate. Carlisle said he had done this for her, and she had hated him for it. He was only thinking of her the entire time and she had said some awful things to him.

She would make it up to him, but her mate was a different story. Her mate, who was currently in danger down in La Push with mutts that couldn’t control themselves. She felt the growl in her throat, but she swallowed it. Her mate had thought she was growling at her.

When school finally ended Alice slipped into her car, “Are you still mad at me?”

“You kissed my mate.” She snapped.

Alice grinned, “Technically she kissed me but she’s my best friend, I’ve kissed her before.”

Her head snapped around to her sister, a snarl pulling her lips back. Jasper appeared in the back seat, “Friendly Rosalie. I was there both times.”

A growl vibrated her chest as she started the car, and she gripped the steering wheel tightly. She sped back to the house and blurred up to Alice’s walk-in closet. She grinned at the handbag and Alice’s scream ripped through the air as she took the bag in her hands.

A few hours later she sat on the sofa with her arms crossed grinning as Alice moaned over her burned ash of a purse, “Rosalie it was an innocent kiss.”

“What happened?” Esme asked as she and Carlisle entered the house with bags of groceries.

“Look at what she did to my favorite purse.” Alice sobbed.

Esme looked at her sternly, “Why did you do that?”

She smirked, crossing one leg over the other, “She shouldn’t have kissed my mate in the cafeteria.”

The bags of groceries hit the floor and Esme blurred to her, pulling her up off the sofa and into a hug, “You’ve accepted it?”

She smiled, “Why was I so blind?”

Carlisle chuckled as Emmett picked up the discarded bags, “She’s human and you know what has to happen now.”

She nodded with a frown, “However long she wants I’ll give her, but I won’t live without her anymore.”

“Oh, my dear.” Esme said with her eyes shining happily.

She shook her head, “Alice have you heard from her?” She took her seat on the sofa again.

Alice frowned, “No.” She froze, “I can’t see her future anymore either.”

Rosalie’s heart clenched in pain, “Why not?”

Alice frowned, “I don’t know. I’ll try calling her.” She blurred up the stairs.

She spent the night wondering where Bella was because Alice hadn’t heard a word from the girl. She could feel her anxiety increasing as night turned to day. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she wouldn’t get a chance to talk to the girl and explain her side of things. Would the girl even want to hear it?

.

.

Bella parked her truck in front of Leah’s house. She couldn’t stop seeing the look on Rosalie’s face when she kissed Alice right on the lips. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done it before, but it was the first time she had kissed the pixie out in the open like that. She knew she would have people asking her about it when she returned to school, but she honestly didn’t care.

Rosalie had finally looked her in the eyes, and she had felt something click into place, she felt whole at long last. She couldn’t shake the feeling and she really didn’t want to. Ever since she had met the Cullen’s something had felt off and even figuring out that they are vampires hadn’t fixed it.

But now she was whole. One look at Rosalie and she knew where she belonged, with the blonde that hates her guts.

She couldn’t help but laugh at herself. Leave it to her to have a massive crush on the one person that hates her. The blonde was mean and vicious, but she had saved her that night in Port Angeles, even though she practically yelled at her for it.

She shook her head as she slipped out of her truck, the smile still firmly in place. Seth launched at her and wrapped his arms around her neck, “You’re finally here.”

She stumbled backwards, “Yes and you’ve grown since I was here last.” She eyed him for a moment then sighed, “Oh god you’re one too, aren’t you?”

He bobbed his head eagerly, “Yep. I just joined the club over the weekend.”

“Paws off my girlfriend.” Leah snapped as she leaned against the doorjamb of the house.

Her eyes widened as she stared at Leah, “I never agreed to be your girlfriend.”

Leah smirked at her, “Have you forgotten our deal? Cards for your leeches and in return you are my girlfriend for the next few days.”

She wrinkled her nose, “Girlfriend was never mentioned.”

Leah chuckled as she walked to her and pulled her into her arms, “It’s only a few days and then you can return to your blonde crush of a bloodsucker.”

She narrowed her eyes at the older girl and puffed out her lip in a pout, “She hates me anyway and I sort of kissed her sister right in front of her.”

Leah laughed, “Oh man. She’s going to kill you and we are powerless to stop it.”

She sighed and pulled away from the girl, “Let’s get this over with.”

Leah took her hand and lead her into her bedroom, shoving her little brother out of the room before shutting and locking the door, “Okay the wedding is in New Mexico, so we’ll be there for the rest of the week.”

She rolled her eyes, “Great another dry desert, and here I was beginning to like the rain.”

Leah chuckled, “We have a late flight tonight so did you pack what you need?”

She nodded, “My duffel is in the back of the truck. Leah can I ask you something?”

The girl sat on her bed and pulled her down onto her lap, “What’s up cupcake?”

She felt the blush rush up her cheeks, “Why me? I mean there are tons of girls for you to choose from.”

Leah’s smile fell and she frowned, “There’s something I need to tell you, but I was hoping not to do this until we got back.”

She suddenly felt uneasy as she stood and faced the girl, “Tell me now.”

Leah took a deep breath, “You remember Sam telling you about imprints?” At her nod Leah smiled, “Well, you are mine. I imprinted on you.”

Silence filled the tight space between them, and she felt the panic begin to rise in her chest. This could not be happening to her. She was madly and deeply in love with Rosalie Hale, but the blonde didn’t even seem to notice her. Leah on the other hand has been all over her every time she’s been down here to hang out with Jacob. She also didn’t talk badly about the Cullen’s like the others did.

To Leah, any friend of hers was a friend of hers, bloodsuckers or not. It had all been confusing at first but now it all made sense. The way Leah was always happy to see her. The way she reacted to her movements or things she said. The way she protected her from her pack mates and anyone else that made her uncomfortable. She felt safest with Leah when on the Rez and she thought it was just because the woman was being nice to her but now…

“Bella?” Leah asked softly, fear on her face.

She jumped, startled out of her thoughts and shook her head, “You better finish packing. I’m gonna go say goodbye to Jacob and Seth.”

She hurried out of the bedroom, ignoring the strange feelings in her body. Her mind was perfectly confused as she exited the house, ignoring the concerned voices of the boys. She leaned against her truck to catch her breath, trying to wrap her mind around this new information. She couldn’t ditch her friend especially since she had made the deal for the cards.

She reached into the back of the truck and grabbed her duffel bag of clothes and toiletries. Sam had told her that it didn’t have to be romantic but there was something about Leah that pulled her in. The woman was beautiful with her coppery tanned skin tone and her short black hair, especially when she pulled it back into a short ponytail.

She stared at the ground for a good twenty minutes until she heard the front door open and Leah stepped out with her own duffel bag on her shoulder. She frowned at her, “Why don’t you go home Bella, I’ll be back in a few days.”

She shook her head and hurried to the girl, “Not a chance. We had a deal.”

“I don’t want you to feel forced to be with me Bella.” Leah snapped, her usual anger showing.

She smirked at her friend, “I’ll feel forced if you make me stay here while you go to something you really don’t want to do.”

A small smile pulled at the corner of Leah’s lips, “Fine. Jacob is driving us to the airport. Mom has to work late.”

They slipped into the Clearwater’s SUV and she sat in the back seat with Leah. She knew how she felt about Rosalie and nothing was going to change that. The woman drove her mad in every single way and they hadn’t really talked yet, in fact she was positive that Rosalie didn’t even know she was anything other than a bothersome pest.

Emmett and Edward were the ones that had been drawn to her the most and Alice claimed to have seen them being best friends. She refused to argue with Alice’s visions but if that was the case, how come Alice didn’t see Leah? Could she not see the wolves at all?

She pulled her phone out and her eyes widened at all the messages and calls she had missed but she didn’t have time to return any of them as they arrived at the drop off zone at the airport. She slipped out of the SUV with Leah behind her and hugged Jacob tightly.

“Don’t tire Leah out too much Bells.” He grinned at her widely.

She felt the blush rush up her face even as she glared at him, “Careful Jake or I’ll tell her about what’s hidden behind your dresser.”

His eyes widened, “You wouldn’t?”

She smirked at him, “I would.”

He shook his head, “I hate you.”

“You love me Jacob. See you in a few days.”

They waved to him as he pulled away and she felt Leah’s hand take hers as she led them into the airport. Seth was a ball of bouncing energy and she smiled as she thought about Alice. They had an hour before their flight left and they spent it watching Seth bounce in his seat, his earbuds firmly in place.

“He doesn’t like to fly.”

She nodded, “I know the feeling. I like my feet firmly on the ground.”

Leah smiled and pulled her tight against her, “I can help with that.”

She felt the shiver run up her spine, “Leah I don’t know what to do about this.” She turned to look at the woman, “I care about Rosalie and I want that chance with her.”

Leah nodded, “And if you don’t get that chance? What if she doesn’t want you?”

She frowned, “I care about you too Leah.”

A smile lit her face, “I care about you too Bella. I want you to be happy. Whether it’s with me or blondie, I just want you to be happy. So, for these next few days, enjoy yourself Bells. We’ll deal with all of the supernatural stuff when we get back.”

She could only nod as the announcement came over the loudspeaker that their plane was boarding. Leah held her hand tightly as they followed Seth to the attendant and handed over their tickets. The plane ride was filled with talking and laughter. She let Seth have the window seat and Leah took the aisle. After an hour Seth’s head rested on her shoulder as he slept.

Leah smiled at them, “Awe how cute.”

She elbowed the girl, “Stop making me blush.”

Leah only laughed, “Yes dear.”

“What is your family like?” she asked curiously.

Leah sighed, “They don’t like that I’m gay and think I need to settle down with a nice successful man and be a perfect little housewife.”

She chuckled, “One of those. Renee was the same way.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk about your mom.” Leah said softly.

She shrugged as she stared at the back of the seat in front of her, “It’s painful. My body wasn’t the only thing broken last year.” She shook her head, “So tell me how we’re supposed to act. I mean, touching no touching. Kissing what exactly are you looking for around your family?”

Leah laughed, “If you can make them fall in love with you then it will be smooth sailing. They don’t like me being gay but maybe if they like my girlfriend…” She shrugged, “Then maybe they won’t degrade me so much.”

She nodded, a plan forming in her mind already, “Alright, let me see your ring.”

Leah frowned as she looked down at her silver ring on her right hand, “What?”

She rolled her eyes, “Give me your ring.” She took Leah’s hand in hers and gently pulled the silver band off the woman’s finger.

Leah’s eyes widened as she slipped the ring on her left ring finger, “First step is I’m your fiancé not your girlfriend. This way they think you are settling down for good.”

Leah smirked, “Okay. You are the brains here.”

She grinned, “We got this don’t worry about it. Besides I’m sure Seth will back us on it.”

They laughed and fell into small talk, ironing out the details in their fake engagement. As they approached the Albuquerque International Sunport she shook Seth awake and they were silent as they landed. They stood and exited the plane, their bags over their shoulder as she told Seth the plan. He was excited to go along with it and she knew it would work, as long as she stopped thinking about Rosalie long enough to not make a slip up.

They met their father’s family outside and she could feel their gazes judging her right away. She held Leah’s hand tightly as she was introduced to Harry’s family. Leah smiled at her, “This is my fiancé Bella.”

She smiled warmly at them, “Pleasure to meet you.”

The older woman, Elizabeth nodded, “I’m Harry’s sister. Did you know my brother?”

She nodded, “My father Charlie is good friends with Billy and Harry before he passed.”

The woman’s eyes softened, “You’re Charlie Swan’s daughter?”

She nodded again, “Yes ma’am.”

The woman turned back to Leah, “Finally someone with class.” Leah squeezed her hand tightly with a frown as the woman moved away.

Okay so she was going to have to adjust her plan slightly. She sighed as she slipped into the Clearwater van, moving to the far back with Leah and Seth. Leah wrapped her arm around her tightly, “I’m so sorry about this Bella.”

She smiled at her, leaning into her warm body, “Don’t be. I got this. The old Swan charm hasn’t let me down before.”

Leah smirked at her, “Rosalie Bloodsucker Hale?”

She narrowed her eyes at her, “Shut up.” Leah laughed.

They drove through the dimly lit city, the time was only midnight in Forks but there was an hour difference, so it was one in the morning. They pulled up to a large house that had aged yellow stucco walls with bright turquoise trimming. The house was three stories, and the yard was surrounded by a solid cinderblock wall. The gate swung open and the van parked next to the fountain.

She glanced at Leah and the woman rolled her eyes, “They have money.”

“I can see that.” She muttered as they piled out of the van.

Elizabeth smiled at Bella, “The guest rooms are on the third floor. Leah-“

Leah shook her head, “Bella and I are going to share a room.”

The woman narrowed her eyes at her but pursed her lips tightly, “Fine. Then you can show her the room on the far right at the end of the hall.” She turned back to her, “It has a private bathroom, so I think you’ll be more comfortable there.”

She put on her best fake smile, “Thank you so much Ms. Clearwater. That’s exceedingly kind of you.”

The woman beamed at her, “Anything for my brother’s best friends’ polite daughter.” She turned and led Seth up the stairs.

Leah glared at the woman’s back as she spoke quietly, “Polite daughter? What the fuck? I’m her niece.”

She took Leah’s hand tightly and rubbed her arm soothingly, “It’s okay Leah. It’s only for a few days while your cousin gets married. We can spend time away from them as much as possible.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Come on I’m beat.”

Leah pulled her up two flights of stairs and to the end of the hallway. The bedroom looked more like a small apartment without a kitchen. A sofa and bed were in the room with a long dresser, which Leah sat her bag on. she turned and grinned at her before glancing at the bed.

“Well at least one of my dreams will come true tonight.”

She frowned as she sat her bag on the bed, “Do I even want to know?”

Leah crossed the room to her and pulled her against her body, “I get to sleep with you tonight.”

Bella felt her heart trying to beat right out of her chest as she stared up at the woman’s light brown eyes.

.

.

Rosalie frowned as the school bell rang and Bella’s truck still hadn’t arrived. Alice hadn’t received a response from the girl all night and when Rosalie drove passed the Swan house the girl’s truck wasn’t there either. She could feel the mate bond pulling her with the invisible tether and she pulled her cell phone out. She knew Bella didn’t have her number and she wasn’t sure if the girl would answer if she did have. She sighed and slipped the phone back into her pocket before heading into class.

She was worried about the girl, that much was true. Whether or not she had the right to be worried was a different story. She had been so distant with her mate and having only just realized that the girl is in fact her mate, she was aching to talk to her. She wanted to see the girl the way her family had been seeing her. Throughout her first classes she found herself acting like a complete teenager.

Her spiral notebook was covered in Bella’s name and, of all fucking things, hearts. She growled angrily as she shut the book and pinched the bridge of her nose. She’s almost one hundred and twenty years old and she was doodling in her notebook like a fucking teenager.

She grimaced as she looked around and caught Alice’s smirk. She groaned and rested her forehead on her arms on her desk. She was never going to make it long enough to see her mate again if she kept this hormonal shit up. Alice’s laugher met her ears, and she pictured the second favorite purse that Alice had, and what she could do to it. Alice growled quietly at her, but the laughing stopped.

At lunch she sat quietly with her siblings until Alice’s phone rang and the pixie’s eyes widened, “Bella? Are you okay? Where are you?”

She smiled as she finally heard her mate’s tired voice, “I’m fine Alice. I’m making good on the deal I made for Emmett’s cards. As for where I am, well that’s a little complicated at the moment.”

She frowned as a woman’s voice said in the background, “Tell her you’re in bed with me and that should paint a nice picture.”

A growl rolled from her lips as she snatched the phone from Alice’s hand, “If you hurt her mongrel, I will end you.”

A laugh sounded in the background, but Bella’s voice was strong in her ear, a smile that could be heard through the phone in her tone, “What would you say if I asked you to come rescue me Rosalie Hale?”


	7. Guilty Vampire, Stubborn Human

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

A laugh sounded in the background, but Bella’s voice was strong in her ear, a smile that could be heard through the phone in the tone, “What would you say if I asked you to come rescue me Rosalie Hale?”

She felt her heart swell in her chest, “Just tell me where Bella.”

The girl laughed, “Good to know.”

The sound of fabric moving in the background had her frowning again, “Bella, where are you?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you. I know what Alice would do but you I’m not so sure about.”

That hurt her, “What do you mean?”

“The last time I was in trouble you decided to lecture me even though I deserved it.” Bella sighed tiredly.

Pain pierced her heart for a moment before she sat back in her seat, “I’m sorry about that. I was dealing with a lot of things at the time and saving you was-“

“Not on your list, yeah I know.” Anger and hurt seared the girl’s words, “I have to go. Tell Alice I’ll call her later and next time Hale, don’t bother stepping in and save yourself all the regret.”

The phone went silent in her ear and she felt her heart begin to break. She sat the phone on the table and stared at it, almost willing it to ring again. Her siblings left her alone to stew in her own misery as she stared at the phone as if it had been the one to hurt her.

What did she expect? She had been nothing but mean to the girl, when she would even speak to her at all. She didn’t know how to fix it, but she felt the ache of not doing anything in her body. She snatched the phone off the table and located the girl’s number, memorizing it quickly before calling it.

As the first rang hit she felt the anger begin to simmer in the back of her throat. The girl answered on the third ring and she sounded out of breath, “What Alice?”

She refused to think about what made the human out of breath, “I don’t regret it.”

Hesitation filled the silence and she checked to make sure the girl hadn’t hung up on her. Bella’s voice was soft when she spoke, “I don’t believe you Hale, but I really don’t have time to get into this.”

“Yeah, we’re going out on a date.” A female said in the background.

She growled into the phone, “Bella please don’t.”

Bella laughed, “It’s not that kind of date Hale. I made a deal for those damn cards and now I’m paying for it. I’ll be back on Monday. I’ll let Alice know if I’ll be at school or not.”

“I’ll give you my number Bella.” She said quickly, not wanting to hang up yet.

“Okay,” Bella said unsure, “What’s wrong Hale? You never talk to me without yelling.”

“I would like to talk to you about that when you get back Bella. It’s important.” She frowned at Edward as he shook his head at her.

“Tell her now.” He said quietly.

“Hale?”

“Yeah, I’m here. Bella listen to me oaky.” At the girl’s hum she took a deep breath, “Please be careful, I can’t lose you.”

There was movement in the background and a loud smack. Bella’s voice was further away, “Fuck! That hurt.”

“She’ll have to get back to you on that bloodsucker.” The female voice snapped before ending the call.

Edward and Emmett laughed, “Did she just hit a wolf?”

Rosalie grinned, “I think so.”

She spent the rest of the day worried. She wasn’t used to being so worried all the time. It was something that had been foreign to her over the years as a vampire but now it seemed that’s all she could feel. The rest of the week there was no word from her mate and Alice still couldn’t see her. It wasn’t helping her emotions which in turn made her and Jasper very irritable. Rosalie couldn’t stand being around the teenage students and would snap at every little thing. She couldn’t get her mind off her mate and what she was doing with that mongrel. Every part of the mate bond was screaming at her to find her mate, to protect her from that mutt but there was nothing she could do.

As Saturday afternoon rolled around, she was fidgeting as she watched Emmett and Jasper play a game on the Xbox. She hated the not knowing and her mind kept straying to her mate.

The roar of an engine met her ears as Alice blurred down the stairs excitedly, “Bella’s here.”

She frowned as the truck stopped in the driveway and Alice threw the door open, “Bella, don’t ever disappear on me again.” The pixie slammed into the human on the porch.

There was a small oof and then Bella chuckled, “I’ll try not to. Alice get off me.”

Rosalie looked over angrily as Alice dragged the girl into the house, “So tell me everything.”

Bella glanced over at her, a frown on her face, “Actually I wanted to talk to Hale.”

Alice beamed at the girl as Rosalie stood awkwardly, “We can go out to my shop.”

She led the girl out to her garage and entered through the side door before closing it behind them. She began to mess with her tools as a way to hide her nervousness. “What did you want to talk about?”

Bella walked over to the car she had been working on, “I wanted to apologize for what I said on the phone.”

She turned to the girl, crossing her arms over her chest, “I meant what I said. I don’t regret it.”

Bella leaned back against the large bay door, “I never thanked you for that night.”

She held the girl’s bright blue eyes, “You didn’t have to.”

“I do.” Bella nodded, “Also I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea about Leah and I, after her comments.”

She spun back to her tools as the anger roared to life, “And what would that be?”

“I’ve known Leah for a long time. Even when I was in Phoenix, she was the only one I kept in touch with.” Bella shook her head and pushed off the door, “She told me she imprinted on me right before we left for New Mexico. It was her cousin’s wedding that,” She grinned, “Was called off which is why I’m back early.”

“Why was it called off?” She asked curiously, still angry that she didn’t know just how far this bet went.

Bella chuckled, “Hmm, I don’t think I should tell you just yet.” Mischief flashed in the girl’s blue eyes for a moment before she frowned, “What did you want to talk to me about? You said you wanted to talk when I got back.”

She watched the girl circle the car slowly, “When I first saw you, I hated you.”

Bella nodded, “I know. I could feel it coming off you in waves, but I didn’t know what I did to you.”

“It wasn’t you Bella. I mean it was but…” She sighed, “You are in danger just by knowing us and all I could think about was the danger our family would be in because you knew.”

Bella paused as she stared at the floor and she felt the rush of worry in her body. Had her family not told the girl that? Had they not told her about the Volturi laws?

Finally, Bella spoke, “Edward told me the danger I was in and I didn’t listen. I was drawn to you.”

She frowned, “Why are you so drawn to the family?”

Bella shook her head and looked up at her, “No. You. I kept seeing you all around the school. It was like I couldn’t get away from you. Edward said it wasn’t a good idea for us to be friends, but it wasn’t him I wanted a friendship with. It was you. I would watch you in the cafeteria…”

She moved to the side of the old car that had its hood up, “You watched me?”

Bella chuckled, “I feel like a stalker. Jessica and Lauren would be ripping me to pieces because of my clothes but the more I watched you the more I didn’t care. I hate being around other people, but Edward and Emmett were different. I wanted to be close to you and they were the closest I was going to get.”

The girl shrugged, “I have been trying to figure out how to make whatever it was that I did to you, up to you.” She grimaced, “That doesn’t even make sense but it’s what I thought at the time.”

She smirked, “My own personal stalker. I don’t know how I feel about that?”

Bella wrinkled her nose cutely, “Gee thanks.”

She chuckled, “I didn’t want to believe that everything was okay. You were a dumb human that had no sense of self preservation. I hated watching my family get close to you because I couldn’t understand what was so special about you.”

Bella shook her head and stared at the floor, “I’m not special.”

Something flashed in the girl’s eyes and she felt her heart sink into her stomach, but the girl shook her head again before moving around the car towards the door, “Thanks for listening.”

She moved before she could think and placed her hand against the door as the girl reached for it, “We aren’t finished.”

Bella frowned up at her, a small blush filling her pale face, “I just didn’t want you to get the wrong idea about me and Leah. I don’t see her that way.”

She nodded, “And I’m grateful but I still want to talk to you.”

Bella backed away from her, putting enough space between them so she couldn’t reach the girl, “About what? I’m sorry for what I did to make you hate me.”

She shook her head, “I don’t hate you Bella. It was never hate it was my own denial. Last week when I saw you kiss Alice I snapped.” She looked down at the floor, “I felt it at that moment. The sound of your heartbeat, Alice in your lap, that stupid kiss…”

The wrench she was holding snapped in half as the image of the two of them appeared in her mind. Bella’s eyes widened but she didn’t move. She sighed and sat the broken pieces on the toolbox next to her. She hated that her anger was getting out of control over something that was so trivial. It’s not like the girl knew about the mate bond.

Although maybe she did feel it because Bella had said she had been drawn to her, something was pulling them together.

She looked back up at the girl, “I’m sorry.”

Bella shook her head, “On the trip with Leah, we shared a room.”

She swallowed the growl, “I know.”

Bella held her hand up, “That first night Leah said she wanted to sleep with me and…” She groaned and rubbed her eyes, “I had a panic attack.”

She wasn’t expecting that, and she had to cover her mouth so she wouldn’t laugh.

Bella glared at her, “It wasn’t funny.”

She nodded, “I’m sorry.” She turned from the girl to hide the satisfied smile, not because she had a panic attack but because the girl couldn’t bare the idea of sleeping with the dog.

Bella sighed, “All I could see was your face in my mind and it felt wrong. I slept on the floor and Leah felt so damn bad that she agreed to at least try to get along with all of you for my sake.”

She turned back to the girl and leaned her hip against the worktable, “I won’t say that I’m not pleased.”

She watched the girl stare at the floor an unreadable expression on her face. Her body tensed and her hands clenched into fists, her knuckles turning white with the force. The soft hint of spice filled the air as Bella’s nails ripped into her palms. She pushed off the worktable and blurred to the girl, taking her hands in hers.

“Easy Bella. It’s okay, what’s wrong?” She asked softly, running her thumbs over the back of the girl’s hands.

“I should go.” The girl hurried around her.

She caught her arm, “Bella what’s wrong?”

Their bodies were close, but their lips were closer as Bella looked up at her, the girl’s heartbeat sounding so loud in her ears. She could feel the warm breath of her mate brushing across her lips and her eyes darted down quickly before snapping back up to her mate’s eyes. She leaned forward to close the distance, wanting to feel how soft the girl’s lips were.

“Yo Rosalie?” The door opened and Emmett froze in the doorway.

Bella jerked back, shooting a glare over at Emmett before bolting out of the garage. She frowned as she turned, and the truck’s engine roared to life before the tires slipped in the rocks as it backed too fast out of the driveway. She growled under her breath as she frowned at Emmett.

“What?” She snapped at him.

He frowned, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

She clenched her teeth together, “Does she know that you and I aren’t together?”

He frowned, “She hasn’t brought it up lately.”

She growled angrily at him, “She still thinks you and I are dating Emmett. She thinks you just walked in on your girlfriend about to kiss her.” She groaned as she stormed out of her garage.

How was she going to convince Bella that Emmett and Edward were mates? How was she going to even bring up the topic of mates? She couldn’t deny the bond anymore and she wanted more than anything to be with the girl but now she had another complication and one she had a feeling the girl would consider that they had been lying to her. She slipped into the woods to hunt while trying to come up with a way to approach the girl.

.

.

Sunday morning rolled around, and she showered before making the decision to head over to Bella’s. She slipped into her car refusing for Emmett and Edward to join her. They had done enough damage to her already rocky relationship with Bella, though most of the damage was her fault.

By the time she parked in front of the Swan house it was eleven and the cloud cover was dark overhead, the threat of rain heavy in the air. The rusty red pickup was parked in the grass next to the driveway and the police cruiser was parked close to the open and empty garage.

As soon as she opened her car door, she could smell the mongrel that was close by. Her eyes instantly landed on the tall woman with her arms crossed over her chest, leaning against the garage opening. Her coppery tan giving away where she came from, hard dark eyes glaring at her. She moved forward, determined to make things right with her mate.

“Bells, your leech is here.” The woman said with a smirk.

“Fuck you Leah. Stop pulling that shit.” Bella’s voice was angry and muffled, coming from underneath the police cruiser that was parked just outside of the garage.

She lightly tapped Bella’s dirty converse, “She’s telling the truth.”

Bella slid out from under the car, frowning up at her from the creeper she was lying on, “What are you doing here?”

A smear of grease was just under Bella’s right eye and she had to control the urge to lean down and wipe it off, “We need to talk.”

Bella’s face became blank, “We talked yesterday.” She slid back under the car.

Leah shook her head from the garage doorway, “She won’t talk to me either. Good luck. See you later Bells.” Leah kicked the girl’s foot hard before jogging to the woods and disappearing.

Rosalie frowned as she crouched down, taking a hold of her mate’s foot, pulling her out from under the car. She guided the girl’s body between her feet and stopped the girl’s face close to her knees, “Bella we have to talk.”

She could feel the instant desire as Bella’s eyes roamed her body before snapping up to her eyes. The blank look was still there, and she felt the ache in her heart that her mate was blocking her feelings to her, “Then talk but Charlie has to go to work tonight and I have to fix this piece of shit before that.” The girl pushed with her foot and slid right back under the car.

She stood with a soft growl, the girl was fucking stubborn, “You’ve been misled Bella.”

“Mislead how?” Bella’s muffled voice came from under the car.

She moved forward slightly, placing her feet on either side of Bella’s body pressing her ankles tight against her mate’s hips. The sound of metal hitting the concrete made her smirk as she felt the girl’s body shiver, “About me and Emmett.”

Silence filled the air for a few minutes before Bella’s angry muffled voice met her ears, “None of my business.”

She rolled her eyes, “Actually it is your business.”

Bella slid out from under the car and continued right between her legs before pushing herself onto her feet, “No it’s not.”

She growled angrily as she followed the girl into the garage, “Bella would you just listen for two seconds.”

Bella slammed two wrenches down on the workbench on the left side of the garage. Three large red toolboxes lined the back of the spacious garage and a motorcycle frame sat to the right side, a blue tarp on the floor with parts spread across it.

“I don’t need to hear about your boyfriend or your sex life. I’m good thanks.” Bella spun on her heel to leave the garage.

She caught the girl’s arm and jerked her back against the wall of the garage, a little harder than she meant to. She pressed her body into her mate’s as she pinned the girl to the wall, “Emmett and I have never been together. He is Edward’s mate.”

Bella frowned at her, their lips a hair a part, “Mate? Like Alice and Jasper?”

A slow grin pulled at the corner of her mouth, “And Carlisle and Esme.”

She closed her eyes as Bella’s heart beat increased its rhythm, a low purr beginning in her chest at the feeling of content that spread through her body.

Bella breathed out her next words, “Then who’s your mate?”

She opened her eyes slowly and stared into the bright blue eyes of her mate. She brushed the back of her finger across Bella’s cheek lightly before tucking a stray strand of hair behind the girl’s ear, “Do you really want to know?”

Bella nodded once as blue darted down to her lips before snapping back up to gold.

She brushed her cool lips against Bella’s soft warm ones as she spoke, “You are my mate.”

A small gasp escaped her mate’s lips.

She couldn’t stop herself from pressing her lips lightly against Bella’s, groaning when Bella pressed into her more firmly. She wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist as she ran her tongue along a warm bottom lip, requesting entrance. Bella’s lips parted instantly, and she slipped inside. She stroked her mate’s warm tongue with her own cooler muscle and moaned as Bella’s wrapped around hers as she sucked on it.

She tightened her hold on her mate as the girl bit down gently on her tongue before sucking it further into her mouth. She felt her body react strongly, the throb between her thighs becoming more insistent as Bella continued her ministrations on her tongue. She wanted the girl, in every way possible and there was no more denying it.

If they didn’t stop now, she would take the girl right there in the garage and she really didn’t want that to be their first time. Bella jerked back suddenly her blue eyes wide but the emotion in them unreadable, “I’m sorry.”

She frowned as the girl pulled away quickly. She wanted to follow the girl but if she did, she was afraid she might lose control. Instead, she shook her head, “For what? You did nothing wrong.”

Bella was trying to regain her breath as she leaned against the patrol car, “I have to finish this.”

She approached the girl from behind, “Bella what are you sorry for?”

Bella moved away quickly, shaking her head quickly, “I’m sorry for the kiss. I didn’t…I was…” She frowned as she stared at the ground.

She moved towards her mate, “Bella I kissed you. I wanted it. Bella?”

Bella shook her head as the front door opened and she quickly turned back to the car as Charlie Swan exited the house looking like he had just awoken, “Hey Bells. How’s it going?”

Bella cleared her throat, “It’ll be done soon dad. Just a few more things left.” The girl hurried into the garage.

She frowned as Chief Swan eyed her for a moment, “Doctor Cullen’s kid?”

She nodded, “Yes sir. Rosalie Hale.”

He smiled, “Oh. Did I interrupt something?”

Bella shook her head as she came out of the garage, “No, she was just leaving.”

She frowned at her mate, “Bella I-“

Bella shook her head, “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

She watched the girl sit on the creeper and slide back under the car, ending their conversation. She frowned at the girl as Charlie shook his head, “Don’t be such a grumpy Gus Bells. You’re welcome here any time Rosalie and tell your father I said hi.”

She nodded, “I will sir.”

He grinned, “Charlie please.” He turned and walked back into the house.

“Bella please.” She crouched down again.

Bella sighed, “I’ll see you tomorrow. I really must get this done. Please go Hale.”

She growled softly as she blurred to her car and sped back home. She was confused, her mate had been in her arms and she had loved it. She had never felt so happy and warm before, and then it was gone. In the blink of an eye, it was ripped from her and it felt the same as when she thought the girl had been crushed by the van.

Alice appeared in front of her, “Something is wrong, but I can’t see what it is. Talk to her tomorrow.”

She frowned at her pixie sister, “What do you see?” She made the decision to meet the girl as soon as she arrived at the school.

Alice frowned as her eyes shifted and became glassy before she shrugged, “I don’t know. It’s just a feeling.” Alice disappeared.

She growled, “I hate fucking cryptic riddles.”

Emmett was playing his Xbox in the living room when she entered, “Make any progress?”

She sighed as she collapsed on the sofa, “I kissed her.” A smile broke out onto her face uncontrollably.

He laughed, “About damn time. Poor Jasper is having a fit with all the lust from Bella Bear.”

She chuckled, silently enjoying the thought that her mate was lusting after her. Edward grimaced from his seat across the room and raised his book higher to hide his face, making her laugh harder.

.

.

The following morning, she waited for the familiar roar of that ridiculous truck. She felt a small smile as it the sound met her ears and she watched it pull into the parking lot and stop. She leaned against her car as she watched her mate slide out of the truck before moving towards them, her eyes down on the ground and her usual school attire in place.

Emmett grinned at her, “Bella you have to tell me everything.”

Bella frowned at him, “Everything?” Fear flashed in the deep blue eyes.

She reached out to the girl and pulled her against her body, “It’s okay Bella.” she whispered in her mate’s ear, “He wants to know your take on our kiss.”

Bella frowned at the ground for a moment before she pulled away from Rosalie and pulled Emmett away from the group. She frowned as she watched the girl pull Emmett closer as she whispered too quiet for her to hear. Emmett burst into laughter as Bella glanced back at her and she frowned. The girl smirked at her before pulling a still laughing Emmett into the building.

She glanced at Edward, “I don’t ask much.”

He shook his head as he laughed, “Not a chance. You have to ask her.”

Alice leaned against Jasper with a frown on her face and her mate wrapped his arms tightly around her, “What’s up Darlin’?”

She frowned when Alice only shook her head before leading Jasper into the building. She didn’t like it when Alice was quiet, but she was too concerned about what her mate was telling Emmett. She hurried into the building and hoped her classes passed quickly.

Her excitement was at an all time high as she hurried towards the cafeteria, needing to see her mate. She took her seat at their usual table as her siblings entered the room. Alice seemed happier as she entered the room with Jasper in toe, “So Bella has agreed to come with us this weekend.”

She frowned, “Huh?”

Alice chuckled, “Baseball. She’s going to come watch us play.” The pixie nearly bounced in her seat.

She felt the rush of excitement at the thought of her mate being there. They always had fun when playing and now she wouldn’t be the only unmated vampire playing. She smiled widely as her mate’s scent hit her as the doors opened.

“Come on Bella. Just a small hint.” Jessica Stanley said as she walked backwards into the cafeteria.

Lauren nodded, “Yeah I mean we already heard about the nasty looking scar so why not just show us or tell us how you got it.”

She felt her body tense as she watched her mate’s body stiffen as she shook her head, “N-n-no.”

Angela glared at the two girls, “Leave her alone guys. It’s none of our business.”

Mike Newton wrapped an arm around Bella, and she felt herself coming unglued. The boy was touching _her_ mate, who was currently uncomfortable with being touched.

“I have it on good authority that you were hugging on the Ice Queen this morning.” Mike smirked at the girl.

She couldn’t help the small grin at her mate as the girl blushed a bright red. Blue eyes drifted to her and she stood to rescue her mate. She stopped next to Bella and aimed her deadliest glare at Mike until he dropped his arm and took a step back.

She smiled at her mate, “Will you sit with me today Bella?” She held her hand out.

Bella shrugged, “Sure.”

She felt the warm tingling sensation in her fingers as the girl laced their fingers together. She ignored the shock on the humans and her siblings faces as she led the girl to an empty table towards the back of the room, snatching her tray off the table so Bella would have something to eat.

They sat side by side and she slid the tray to the girl, “Eat.”

Bella eyed her for a moment before taking a fry, “What come’s with the whole Mate thing?”

She shifted slightly so she could watch her mate, “Vampire’s mate for life. That one person is everything to them. What ever the mate wants the mate gets. It’s a little more complicated with us because you are human and that doesn’t happen often.”

Bella nodded as she finished the fries, “So Edward wasn’t kidding when he said humans have to die.”

She felt her heart clench in pain. She quickly leaned towards her mate, resting her arm on the back of Bella’s chair, “You are not going to die.”

“Becoming a vampire is still dying. So technically…” She smirked at her.

She narrowed her eyes at her mate, “Smart ass.”

Bella chuckled and leaned towards her, “What does this make us?”

She frowned, “What do you mean?”

Bella shrugged, “We kissed and then this morning… And I really want to kiss you again.”

She grinned as she leaned into her mate’s personal space and pressed her lips against her warm ones. She moaned quietly as her mate opened her mouth and she dived right in again. Her mind short circuited at the force of her mate’s kiss, her delicious tongue stroking hers in all the right ways while also some new exciting ways that she wasn’t expecting.

A few minutes later she pulled back and rested her forehead against Bella’s, “You still need to breathe Bella.”

Bella chuckled, “I forgot.”

She smiled as she pulled back, “My silly little human.”

Bella’s smile was bright and warm, filling her with a joy that she hasn’t felt since she was turned. A spike of lust coated her thighs, and she crossed her legs quickly, trying to ignore it as she focused on her mate.

She frowned as Bella went back to eating, “Why are you so different here?”

Bella’s hand stopped, an apple slice halfway to her mouth, “What do you mean?”

“That right there. The way you act and when you come over you wear…” She grinned evilly, “Clothes that I really need to see you in again.”

Bella snorted and choked on her water before motioning to her to keep going.

She smiled, “But here at school, you act different and wear baggy clothes that are torn.”

Bella sighed, “The last time I was here was a year and half ago.” She shook her head, shifting uncomfortably, “I’d rather not talk about it here.”

She nodded, “I was simply curious. I won’t mention it again.”

Bella shook her head and turned in her seat to face her, one of her legs firmly against her thigh, “No. I’ll tell you, but I know around here things spread like wildfire and I don’t want this getting out.”

She eyed the girl for a moment, “Is it something that I will be angry about?”

Bella frowned, “I don’t know. I mean it happened before I met you.”

“Yes, but you are my mate and anything that upsets you…” She frowned trying to figure out how to explain it. “Jasper is an Empath. He can feel everyone’s feelings.”

Bella grimaced, “I know this already.”

She narrowed her eyes at her mate for a moment, “Well it’s the same with Mates. When the bond is strong enough, we’ll be able to lightly feel what our mate feels. If you are angry, I’ll know even if we are miles apart. The angrier you are the more I’ll be able to feel it, but I won’t feel it as strongly as you.”

Bella nodded, confusion in her blue eyes.

“If it upsets you, I will get angry and I’d rather not be around human’s when that happens.” She ran her thumb over the girl’s cheek lightly.

“Ah.” Bella shook her head at her, “Why didn’t you just say that to begin with? Vampire’s and their long-winded explanations.”

She couldn’t stop the chuckle, “Human’s and their simplicity.”

Bella glared at her, “Hale I should warn you that I can be stubborn.”

She grinned, “Oh I know this Bella. I’m curious how far I can push you before you cave.”

Blue eyes began to sparkle with excitement, “I bet you break first Hale.”

She narrowed her eyes, ignoring the flare of desire in her body, “Stop calling me that.”

A smirk lit the girl’s face, “Not a chance Hale.”

A soft growl rolled from her throat as she watched her mate cross the room with the empty tray. She knew the girl was stubborn but now she was slightly worried. The girl was going to be pushing her buttons and she had a feeling Bella didn’t have as many buttons as she did. Could she handle her mate pushing her buttons while not being able to do anything about it? Why did the thought of Bella pushing her buttons suddenly turn her on more?

Bella took her seat beside her again and she finally asked her question, “How are you about public displays of affection?”

Bella stared at her with a blank face.

“PDA?”

Bella narrowed her eyes at her, “I know what it means Hale.”

A louder growl rolled from her, “I mean it.”

Bella raised an eyebrow at her, “Your tongue was down my throat for ten minutes right here in this cafeteria and now you’re asking about PDA issues?”

She frowned as the girl laughed, “That doesn’t count.”

Bella nodded as she stood, “Oh it counts Hale.”

She glared at her mate as the girl moved away, “Stop calling me that.”

Bella smirked at her, “Couldn’t hear you Hale.”

She tried not to grin as she stood and quickly followed her mate, but it still appeared on her face, “I’ll make you hear me Isabella.” She snapped, though it was less frightening since the grin on her face was too happy.

By the end of the day, she was annoyed that she didn’t have Bella in any of her classes as she leaned against her car. She spotted Alice and Bella exiting the gym together, smiles on both girl’s faces. She grinned at her mate as she approached her location.

“What’s so funny?” She asked as Bella stood beside her.

Bella grinned, “Alice was telling me how competitive you get in baseball.”

Alice nodded proudly as she bounced in her spot, “You have to come with us Saturday Bella.”

“Hale competitive, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Not to mention I can’t wait to see her in that tight uniform.” Bella smirked at her as she turned to walk away.

She gasped as her mate’s arousal filled her senses. She growled as she hurried after the girl, “Not fair. Who told you about our sense of smell?”

Bella laughed, “All’s fair in love and war, or have you not learned that yet?”

She backed her mate against the truck with a wicked smirk, “Are you sure you want to play that game with me?”

Bella sucked the corner of her bottom lip under her teeth, the sexiest thing she’s ever seen, before answering, “It’s not a game to me. It’s more of a long haul.”

She couldn’t stop her body from reacting as she pressed her lips to Bella’s. She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl’s waist as her mate’s fingers scraped against her scalp soothingly. She couldn’t resist letting the feeling of happiness spread through her chest as she focused on the feel of her mate against her body.

She had waited for so long, thinking she would never find her mate only to find her and ignore her. She was an idiot. To hate the girl because she was human, to think the girl was putting her family at risk was downright ignorant. It wasn’t just denial. She felt guilty that she had spent so much time avoiding the girl, avoiding her own mate. Time she couldn’t get back but now she had forever to get to know her mate.

Forever to be with her, to hold her, to love her. Forever to make love with her.

Bella pulled back, panting, “One of these days I’m going to pass out from your kiss.”

She chuckled, “I’ll hold you until you wake.”

Bella chuckled, “Not the point.”

She smiled at her mate, “I should let you go.”

“You could or we could just stand here for a while longer.” Bella said softly, almost afraid to express what she wants.

She frowned as she pulled back to see her mate’s face, “Tell me what you want Bella.”

Bella sighed, “I should go.”

She shook her head, “No. Tell me what you want. Please?”

Bella’s blue eyes dimmed slightly with fear as she frowned, “I want you. I want to be with you. It hurts when we’re apart.” The girl rubbed her chest absentmindedly.

She shook her head and kissed her mate, “You can ask me anything.”

Bella shook her head with a sad smile, “I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She frowned as Bella pulled herself up into the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. She knew the girl was stubborn but now she was seeing something else in her eyes. She didn’t like the fear in her mate’s eyes, her natural instinct to protect her mate was beginning to rise to the surface.

She moved to her car and frowned as Jasper shook his head, “I’m not sure what she’s afraid of.”

She sighed as she entered her car, Alice smiling happily at her, “You have all week to talk to her and then she’ll be there at the game on Saturday. You can show off your vampire moves for her.”

She laughed as she sped home, “Only you Alice.”

.

The following morning, she opened Bella’s truck door, excitedly, before the girl could turn the engine off, “Shall we play twenty questions?”

Bella chuckled, “You want to play twenty questions with a human?”

She nodded as she walked beside her mate, “It’ll help us get to know each other better.”

The girl shrugged, “Okay.”

She grinned, “What’s your favorite color?”

Bella raised an eyebrow at her curiously, “Red. What’s your favorite food, vampire edition?”

She snorted a laugh and watched her mate smile widely, “Elk. What’s your favorite food?”

Bella licked her lips, “Esme’s chicken Alfredo pasta.”

She smiled, “I could bring some for lunch for you. Esme would be more than happy to make it for you.”

Bella grinned for a moment then shook her head, “Nah. I’m good. It’s more special that I get it when I’m over there. Favorite book?”

She grinned as she followed her mate into the building as they continued the twenty questions which quickly became forty and then one hundred. By the time she walked her mate to her first class they were on fifty-four and she learned that Bella hated sports since that was all her father watched.

She brushed the back of her fingers over the girl’s cheek as spoke softly, “I’ll be here when the bell rings.” She placed a soft kiss on her lips before turning and hurrying to her own class on the opposite side of the building.

As promised, she blurred through the empty hall and leaned against the lockers across from Bella’s class before the door opened and students emptied into the halls. She was excited to continue learning about her mate, but more importantly she wanted to be with her. She knew she could feel the mate bond but to know that Bella could feel the pull made her happy and anxious at the same time. She didn’t want Bella to be in pain if she could avoid it and she would happily be around her mate at all times if she could.

She smiled as Bella exited the room, “You’re actually here?”

She nodded, “I said I would be.”

Bella frowned as she led them silently to her locker.

“I don’t have to be if you don’t want me to be,” she said softly as the girl put her books away.

Bella shook her head, “No I don’t mind. I’m just not used to it.”

She grinned as she took the girl’s hand gently, “Well get used to it. I believe it was my turn to ask a question.”

Bella chuckled as she laced their fingers together, “I’m almost afraid to ask what you came up with in the past forty-five minutes.”

She glared at her mate, growling playfully at her, “Do you want to go to college?”

Bella stopped walking right in the middle of the hallway, a strange look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” She asked as she moved closer to her mate.

Bella shook her head, “I don’t think I’ve really thought about it. I mean after talking with Edward and Emmett I knew I’d become like you, but I didn’t think about anything after that.”

She couldn’t stop the smile, “You want to become like us?”

Bella nodded, her brows pulling together, “Of course and that was two questions Hale.” She narrowed her eyes at her mate with a smirk on her lips. “Why do you not want me to be like you?” Bella asked hesitantly.

The thought of losing her mate pierced her heart sharper than it should have, and she had to look away for a moment as she answered, “Of course I do but I didn’t realize you’ve already made up your mind.”

Bella chuckled as she moved passed her, “Yeah your head has been up your ass the past few months Hale.”

She growled at her mate, smiling at the laughter that floated down the hallway towards her while the girl disappeared around the corner, leaving her in an empty hallway alone. She would get her back for that, lunch being the perfect time to get payback. She turned and headed towards her class with an evil grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has taken so long.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and Kudos


	8. Making Deals

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Rosalie growled softly under her breath as the bell rang for lunch. She hadn’t been able to catch Bella since after their first class. Her second and third classes had been let out late and now it was lunch. She had been spending the classes lost in thoughts on how to pay back her mate for her comment earlier in the hallway and she was beginning to get a great idea.

She hurried out of the classroom and ran right into Emmett, “Have you seen Bella?”

Emmett stared at her for a moment before he burst into laughter, “Sorry. Still picturing what Bella told me this morning.”

She growled angrily at him, “What did she tell you?”

He shook his head, “Nope. On both accounts. Come on let’s head to the cafeteria.”

She glared at him but followed him through the hallway to the cafeteria. She grabbed food that she knew Bella would eat and took a seat at the empty table in the back of the room that they had sat at the day before. She kept her eyes on the doors until Bella entered the room with her usual group.

Lauren scoffed as they entered, “We all know that you’re gay Bella but the Ice Queen? Really?”

Bella glared at the girl, “Just because you couldn’t get her to talk to you...”

Lauren grimaced at the girl before plastering herself against the girl’s body, “Come on Bella. You could do much better than the cold bitch.”

Bella pushed the girl backwards lightly, “Fuck you Mallory. If you know what’s good for you Lauren, you’ll think twice before you speak about her again.”

She raised her eyebrows at her mate’s outburst as the girl quickly moved towards her. She looked down at the tray of food as the smile crossed her face. Pride and pleasure surged through her body at her mate’s sudden defense of her. It wasn’t like she hadn’t had others defend her before, in fact Emmett did it all the time.

Her mate defending her was different. The girl was standing up for her without really knowing her and she wondered exactly what the girl felt for her. Could a human feel the mate bond as strong as a vampire? Sure, Bella felt a pull to her but was it strong enough? Was Bella going to suffer with the mate bond because she was human? The mate bond was painful for a vampire while it wasn’t completed yet. Was it that way for a human or was it worse because they couldn’t handle the pain that a vampire could?

“Hale?”

Her head snapped up at Bella’s voice, not realizing the girl had sat down, “I’m sorry.”

Bella shook her head, “Where’d you go?”

She smiled at her mate, “Thinking.”

“About?” Bella scooted her chair closer to her.

She felt the calming effect of her mate as the girl’s arm brushed against hers lightly. She turned to face her, “You.”

Bella hesitated, her blue eyes searching her face, before opening her water bottle, “I’m nothing to think about Hale.”

She frowned, “You are everything to me Isabella.”

She felt her anger rise at her mate. The fact she thought so little of herself was beginning to frustrate her. Who hurt her mate so deeply that the girl didn’t care about herself?

Bella stared at her for a moment before shaking her head, “You said yourself that I am a stupid human.”

She watched Bella raise her bottle water with her right hand and take a drink before it started shaking violently. Bella quickly switched hands and put her right hand under the table, hiding it.

“What’s wrong with your hand?” She questioned softly. “It did the same thing at the restaurant in Port Angeles.”

Bella’s body stiffened and she didn’t look up, “It’s a repercussion.”

She frowned, “Of what?”

“Of a night I’d like to forget,” Bella snapped angrily before she stood and hurried out of the cafeteria.

She watched her mate leave the room in shock. She hadn’t seen the girl angry before and when she looked over at her siblings, they hadn’t seen it before either. Alice was frowning at her as she stood and crossed the room to the exit. She could feel her mates’ anger in her chest as she followed the girl’s scent out to the parking lot.

She growled under her breath when she found her mate in the arms of the mongrel. The wolf glanced over at her before whispering something unintelligible to Bella. She leaned against her car as Bella spoke quietly to Leah and then turned to her.

Bella walked towards her with her shoulders slumped and a frown at the ground. When she was close enough, she stopped and rubbed the back of her neck nervously, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry.”

She turned to her mate, “I didn’t mean to upset you Bella.”

“I know.” Bella said quickly. The girl sighed, “Can we go somewhere and talk? Just the two of us.”

She smiled widely, “Of course.”

“Follow me home so I can change and then we’ll go somewhere.” Bella turned and walked to her truck.

She followed the girl home and waited by the car as Bella disappeared inside to change. If her heart were beating it would have stopped at the sight of her mate as she stepped out the front door. Her black leather pants were tight around her legs and over her black boots. The black muscle shirt was tucked in with a black leather jacket over the top.

She felt her desire explode like a firework in her jeans, coating her thighs. She swallowed as Bella walked towards her, “Where do you want to go?”

She opened her mouth to speak but a moan escaped her lips. Bella smirked at her, “Ah so you are into leather. That’s a good thing. I have a lot more than this.” She winked at her.

She felt her knees go weak as she shook her head, “Get in.” She practically growled at the girl.

Bella shrugged and slipped into the car with a chuckle. She drove to the house and smiled at her mate, “We have to run from here.”

“Of course we do.” Bella grimaced as she exited the car.

She laughed, “I take it you’ve run with Emmett?”

Bella nodded, a nauseated look crossing her pale blue eyes.

“I promise I’ll be gentle.” She smiled as she held her hand out.

Bella took it with wariness, “That’s what he said.”

She laughed again as she pulled the girl into her arms and carrying her bridal style as she blurred through the forest. She felt Bella’s face burry against her chest and she nearly hit a tree as she felt her mate’s hot breath on her sensitive breast.

A few minutes later she sat the girl on her feet and steadied her swaying body, “You can open your eyes Bella.”

Bella’s blue eyes met hers and a soft smile appeared on the girls face, “That was a lot better than Emmett. Although it would have been even better if I could have put my mouth on your-“

“Isabella!” She snapped at her mate, knowing is she could blush she would have.

Bella grinned at her, “Don’t tell me you weren’t thinking it. I saw that tree, way to close for comfort babe.”

She opened her mouth but only a sputtering of sounds came out before she snapped it closed. She watched her mate laugh as she moved closer to the small pond in the center of the clearing. A few large boulders were positioned at the opposite end of the clearing where the waterfall emptied into the pond.

“This place is beautiful.” Bella smiled over her shoulder at her.

She walked slowly towards the girl, “It’s my relaxation spot. I come here when I’m upset or angry.”

Bella nodded as she stared out over the water, “I can see why.”

“Bella I am truly sorry that I upset you.” She reached out towards her mates’ arm but quickly dropped her hand when the girl’s body tensed.

Bella gently removed her jacket and dropped it on the grass. Her eyes dragged across the scars that littered the girls exposed skin as Bella turned to face her, “I was in Phoenix with Renee, my mother. She was getting remarried and wanted me around for all of it. I visited Charlie every summer but last year I was stuck with the wedding preparations.”

Bella shook her head angrily, “I hated Phil, but she loved him and refused to see him as he truly was. A monster.”

She felt her chest tighten at the pain in her mate’s eyes before the girl turned back to the water. She moved quickly, to stand behind her mate, not touching her.

“I knew it was coming and I couldn’t stop it. Phil liked me too much and I begged Renee to let me move in with Charlie, but she refused. I told her I was going anyway because I was old enough to decide for myself. Phil came into the house as we argued and…”

She wrapped her arms around her mate from behind. She could feel her anger overpowering her mate’s feelings. She knew what was coming and she hated that she hadn’t been there to save her, to protect her from what she herself had gone through.

“Renee did nothing to help me. She turned around and left the house as I fought and screamed. I did everything I could to make him stop but it only made him angrier. He beat me with a baseball bat afterwards and they were forced to take me to the hospital. They told the police I went after him but there was a woman Emergency room doctor that night, and she noticed the bruises.”

Bella turned in her arms to face her and shook her head, “My hand gets that way sometimes. It freaks out on its own.”

She took the girls right hand in hers and felt the slight shake as she lifted it to her mouth, placing a soft kiss on each finger, “I won’t let anyone hurt you again. I promise.”

Bella nodded, “I’m sorry for losing my temper.”

She chuckled, “I lose my temper every now and then too. I’d prefer if you come to me, talk to me, when you get like that instead of walking away and disappearing.”

Bella nodded, "Deal." She pulled away from her, “When I went back to school a few months later everyone treated me different. They thought I had asked for it, that Phil had every right to beat me. They said it was my fault for everything that happened.”

She growled angrily, the sound echoing around the bare clearing, “It wasn’t your fault.”

Bella nodded as she sat near the edge of the water, “I know that now but when all your friends turn on you and tell you that you deserved it…” She shook her head, “It’s hard to stop the voices.”

She took a deep breath as her anger continued to burn beneath the surface. Her mate didn’t deserve any of it. No one deserved that kind of torment. She was determined to make her mate believe the opposite. Everything was becoming clearer to her though, the fact that she felt safe with her family. To her mate, to Bella the real monsters were humans.

She sat beside her mate, putting a little bit of space between them, “What happened to him?” She swallowed the growl this time.

Bella sighed, “He escaped from prison a few weeks ago,” she frowned, “Or maybe a month and half ago. I’m not too sure. I sort of lost track of time.”

She clenched her hands into fists in her lap as the anger threatened to boil over. She stared at her hands as a warm hand rested on top of hers and Bella’s thumb ran gently back and forth over her knuckles, soothingly. She snorted, “I’m supposed to be comforting you Bella.”

Bella grinned at her, “I’ve had a year to work through all of this. You’ve had twenty minutes.”

She shook her head, “It’s not right.”

Bella nodded, “Yes but I wouldn’t be here with you if I hadn’t gone through what I did.”

She frowned at her mate as the girl looked back out over the water. If she hadn’t been set up with Royce she wouldn’t have been raped and left in the street of New York to die and she wouldn’t be here with Bella either. She took a deep breath before staring at the water. She didn’t look up as she told Bella about her last night as human, the night she could still remember as if it had happened that day.

When she was done, she finally looked over at her mate and frowned at the muscle that was jumping erratically in the girl’s jaw. She could feel the muted version of Bella’s anger, but she began to worry as the silence stretched on. She tightened her grip on the girl’s hand but still couldn’t capture her attention.

When Bella did turn her head to look at her, she felt her eyes widen in shock as black eyes looked directly at her, “What happened to them?”

She watched her mate’s eyes as she spoke, “I killed them. I saved Royce for last so he would know that I was coming. I even wore a wedding dress.” She watched her mate’s eyes slowly slide back into the bright blue and a small smile appear, causing her to smirk, “I was a bit theatrical back then.”

Bella chuckled, “Back then huh?”

She narrowed her eyes at her mate, “Hey I’ve gotten better.”

Bella nodded, “Right because months of denial and torture aren’t anywhere near theatrical.”

She shoved her mate’s hand away, “You’ll pay for that and I still owe you for earlier.”

Bella chuckled, “Oh really? And how do you plan on paying me back?”

She smirked as she leaned towards her mate, her face pulling back in a snarl. She watched her mate scramble to her feet and take off running. She grinned, she loved when her prey ran. She blurred after the girl and caught her easily, sweeping her arm under her mate’s legs and catching her bridal style.

She laughed as Bella yelped before wrapping her arms around her neck, “Vampire speed not fair and don’t you even think about dropping me Hale.”

She smirked, “Now that you mention it.” She blurred onto the boulders to hold the girl above the water.

Bella glared at her, “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Stop calling me that Isabella.” She smirked, “Paybacks a bitch.” She launched the girl out over the water.

“Hale!” Bella screamed as she plummeted down to the water before the splash swallowed up the sound.

She collapsed onto the boulder laughing as she watched the water, waiting for the girl to surface. After a few minutes she frowned, “Bella.”

She felt her heart clenched as she saw no movement from the water and she stood quickly, “Bella!” She shouted.

“Paybacks a bitch Hale.” Bella said behind her.

She felt the wet hands on her back unsuspectedly and she was shoved off the boulder into the water. She split the surface hearing her mate’s laughter above her before the girl jumped back into the water. She swam to her mate and smiled as the girl surfaced, wiping the water from her eyes.

“Some vampire you are. Got snuck up on by a teenage girl.” Bella smirked at her.

She grinned as she wrapped her arms around her mate’s waist, “You scared the hell out of me when you didn’t surface.”

Bella nodded, “You should’ve asked if I could swim before you tossed me in to freezing cold water.”

She pulled the girl tight against her body, “May I kiss you Isabella?”

Bella grinned, “Give it a shot Hale.”

She leaned in for the kiss, but Bella slipped into the water and out of her grasp. She growled as the girl appeared further away, heading for the waters edge, “You didn’t say when.”

She growled as she swam towards her mate, launching herself out of the water and into the girl. They collapsed into the soft grass and she stared down at her mate, “Right here right now.”

Bella grinned, “By all means.”

She lowered her head and felt the happiness spread like warmth through her body as their lips met. She felt Bella’s warm soft tongue on her bottom lip, and she granted the request while devouring her hungrily in return. The kiss turned heated as she shifted her body to lay on top of Bella’s, firmly planting herself between her mate’s legs. The soft moan that came from her mate’s mouth when she trailed her tongue along her neck made her smile against the warm flesh.

She couldn’t describe the feelings she had for the girl, a time when she wished Jasper were around if only for a moment. She did however know that she had fallen madly in love with the girl. She couldn’t see herself without her anymore and she would do everything in her power to give the girl everything and more.

She gently bit down on the girl’s pulse point, careful to not break the skin before sucking the warm flesh into her mouth. Bella moaned as she gripped her sides with her thighs, and she had to quickly pull back before she lost all control to her desire to claim her mate.

“You’re cold. Let’s get back to the house.” She placed a few kisses on the girl’s lips. She rolled them over, so her mate was straddling her hips.

Bella shook her head, “I’m fine.”

Bella lowered down to return the favor and she couldn’t stop the moan as her mate bit down on her neck. She didn’t think it was possible for a human to bite their skin without breaking their teeth but that’s exactly what her mate was doing, and it was driving her crazy. She tightened her hold on the girl, pulling her head firmly against her neck. She whimpered when she felt the girl suck her skin into her mouth and she felt the throb become painful.

Bella shifted slightly and she growled in need as she wrapped her legs around her mate’s waist. Her swollen sensitive nerve bundle pressing hard against not only her jeans but her mates firm pelvis. She felt Bella rock into her once and she cried out her release as it soaked her jeans.

Bella pulled back with a grin, “Now that’s payback.”

Her body felt like rubber as her mate pushed herself up to her feet. She grinned crookedly up at her mate, “I’ll get you for that.”

Bella chuckled, “You can’t even move dear. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

She could only sigh as she watched Bella grab her jacket and shiver. She blurred to her feet and pulled her mate into her arms before speeding back to the house. By the time they arrived back at the house she could hear her mate’s teeth chattering from the cold.

Esme appeared on the porch, “Rosalie how dare you toss her in that frigid water? Get her upstairs and into a warm shower.”

She grinned down at her mate, “Gladly.”

Bella shook her head, “I’m fine plus I should get home.”

Alice twirled out the back door, “I already called Charlie and he said it was fine that you stay the night. He seemed excited by it actually.”

Bella rolled her eyes, “Put me down Hale.”

She smirked as she dropped the girl onto her ass in the dirt. Bella glared up at her as Esme gasped, “Rosalie Lillian Hale!”

Bella grinned, “Uh oh, middle name.”

Esme shook her head and snapped at her, “Keep it up and you won’t be playing on Saturday.”

She frowned as she pulled her mate to her feet, “Come on.”

She took the girl’s hand and led her into the house. She felt slightly nervous having her mate in her room for the first time, mainly because she never let anyone into her room. She watched the girl’s expression as she entered the bedroom and felt the flutter of nerves in her lower stomach.

Bella grinned at the bookshelf before raising an eyebrow at the rows of DVDs, glancing at her over her shoulder.

She shrugged, “I like a lot of things.”

“Eclectic taste.” Bella smirked.

She rolled her eyes as she crossed the room to the large bathroom, “I’ll get you a change of clothes. I’m taller but at least they’ll fit you.”

Bella chuckled, “Right.”

She pulled an extra set of towels out and sat them on the counter next to the sink before turning the shower on to get it hot, “If you need anything, just ask. I’ll hear you.”

Bella nodded as she stood awkwardly in the doorway.

She frowned at her mate as she slowly walked to her, “What’s wrong?”

Bella shook her head, “Nothing but you don’t have to go through all this trouble.”

She smiled softly at her mate’s bright blue eyes, “It’s no trouble and if Alice and Esme had their way you would be living here permanently already.”

Bella’s eyes widened slightly, “Why? I mean we’ve become good friends over the last few months and Esme is the mother I always wished I had but…”

She grinned as she heard Esme’s sharp gasp and quiet happy sob from downstairs, “They consider you family Isabella. You are the one thing this family has been missing all these years we just didn’t know it until we found you.” She pulled the girl into her arms, “You are the one thing that I have been missing my entire existence and I am never letting you go.”

She pressed a soft kiss to her mate’s lips for a few moments before pulling back to stare into blazing blue eyes. Bella reached behind her and closed the door before gently pulling her shirt over her head, not breaking eye contact. She took a deep breath to steady her instincts as she took in the number of scars on her mate’s body.

She stood frozen as Bella gripped her shirt, staring into her eyes, asking for permission. She raised her arms with a smile and let Bella pull her shirt off. When she brought her hands down, she sat them on her mate’s shoulders before slowly sliding her hands down the girl’s arms.

She wanted to feel her mate’s warm skin, the raised scars that stood out against the pale skin. She felt the desire, the need to have her mate but she ignored it. This wasn’t the time for that. She wanted to be close to her mate, to hold her close and show her love. She ran her hands up the girl’s back, feeling the firm muscles and more scars than she could count. She placed a finger under the girl’s chin and lifted her head to look at her. She smiled softly and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

She pulled the girl closer to the warmth of the shower and slowly stripped out of the rest of her clothes, taking pleasure in her mate’s eyes taking in her body. She raised an eyebrow at her mate and watched as the girl peeled her leather pants off, slightly seductively. She narrowed her eyes at her grinning mate as the girl stepped into the walk-in shower, holding a hand out to her.

She took the offered hand and stepped into the shower stall, pulling the glass door closed behind her. They took their time under the hot water as they kissed and roamed, their hands sliding gently and slowly everywhere. She moaned when Bella’s fingers brushed over her mound lightly and she growled playfully at her mate, receiving a laugh in return as the girl began to rinse the soap from her body.

“Tease.” She breathed out.

Bella shrugged as she cocked her head at her, the water running down her face, “Be nice Hale or that might be all you get for the rest of eternity.”

She whimpered as the girl stepped out of the shower. She growled angrily, Rosalie Hale does not whimper. She turned the water off as her mate laughed and she sighed heavily, knowing she would be whimpering a lot more in the future. She blurred out to her room while Bella dried off and found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for her before she dried herself off. She grinned over her shoulder at her mate as the girl leaned against the wall, watching her closely.

“Didn’t get a good enough look in the shower?” She asked softly, the pleasure running through her body.

Bella only shook her head and left the bathroom muttering almost low enough that she didn’t hear, “Never gonna get enough of you.”

She felt her heart swell with happiness, and she blurred dressed before hurrying out of the bathroom. She frowned when she found her bedroom empty. She hurried out into the hallway and found Edward waiting for her.

“Esme is making dinner.” He grinned at her, “How’s it going?”

She smiled, “I just spent the best afternoon of my life with my mate. What do you think?”

He chuckled as he motioned for her to follow him. She frowned but followed. She wanted to be with her mate. She felt antsy not having the girl in her sight. She never thought she would have someone in her life that she couldn’t stand being without but now she couldn’t imagine not having Bella at all.

Edward smiled as they stepped out onto the second-floor balcony, “Welcome to Matehood.”

She frowned at him, “I never asked why you denied it back then.”

He leaned on the balcony and stared up at the moon, “I was very much like you Rosalie. I didn’t want my happiness to depend on another person. Emmett knows how I felt now but back then it was hard to believe that what we are could ever deserve happiness. All the people I killed, be it evil human’s or not, I still felt like I didn’t have a right to be happy.”

She nodded as she looked out over the forest behind the house, “And now?”

He chuckled, “Like you I can’t see myself anywhere that he’s not. Emmett is my life, my happiness. I will never give that up no matter how bad things become. Just as we are family Emmett is more to me and will always come first.” He smiled at her, “Just as she is to you.”

She smiled widely, “I owe you not just for befriending her but for saving her life.”

He grinned, “You weren’t lying when you said that she was the piece missing from our lives. With her our family is complete.” He turned back to face her, “Without her we will break and fall.”

She stared at him, his serious tone worrying her slightly, “What has Alice seen?”

Edward sighed, “Everything is still just pieces, but she’s seen a man watching Bella.”

Her hands tightened on the balcony, “When?”

Alice appeared beside her, “He’s always in the shadows but he’s intent on getting her alone. I don’t know who he is but he’s human.”

She felt her anger burn, “We need to tell her.”

Edward frowned at her as she replayed her entire afternoon for him and he growled angrily, “Without being able to hear her thoughts I don’t know what he looks like.”

Alice frowned, “She’ll have to tell us. How do you think she’ll take it?”

She felt the marble balcony begin to crack under her hands, “Not good, but I won’t keep anything from her.”

They heard the laughter from Bella and Esme downstairs before glass shattered. Edward chuckled, “Let’s tell her tomorrow. Give her tonight, today was hard enough for her.”

She smiled, “I love how you look out for her Edward.” She turned a glare on him, “Just remember that she’s mine.”

She blurred downstairs as her siblings laughed. She entered the kitchen and found Bella with her hand under water and a smile on the girl’s face.

Esme threw the pieces of glass in the trash as she looked up at her, “Ah Rosalie, will you help Bella with her cut.”

She blurred to the girl, “What happened?”

Bella chuckled, “Nothing just a scratch. See.” She pulled her hand out from under the water and showed her the small slit. No blood came from it and she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Do I even want to know what you two were doing?” She asked as she wrapped her arms around her mate.

Bella frowned up at her, “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, “Nothing. Let’s eat.”

She pulled away from the girl and moved towards the table where Esme was placing the hot food. She sat down and frowned over at her mate, still standing near the sink. Blue eyes were on her questioningly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She pulled a chair closer to her as the girl walked towards her, a frown aimed at her. She didn’t want to worry the girl right now, not when they had a good day. She wanted to enjoy the evening with her mate while she could. Bella took the seat beside her before turning her attention to Alice. They fell into a conversation about a shopping trip that Alice wanted to have soon.

She watched her mate push her food around but not eat any. She helped Esme clear the table as Bella leaned towards Alice, to whisper in her ear. She frowned as she sat the plates in the sink and Esme eyed her carefully.

“You seem happy.”

She grinned, “I am. Bella and I had a good talk today.”

Esme smiled and nodded at her, “I hope you know that the girl is as much a part of this family as you are.”

She nodded, “It’s only been pounded into my head since the girl popped up in Alice’s vision.”

Esme chuckled, “Good because there will come a time when she has to be turned.”

She sighed as she stared at her mother figure, “I know and I’m willing if it’s what she wants. I can’t live without her.”

Esme patted her arm, “I’m so very happy for you Rosalie.”

She smiled softly as she turned and found the room empty. She felt uncomfortable at not seeing her mate and she took a deep breath, following the girl’s scent towards the living room.

Jasper smiled at her from the sofa, “She’s in your room. Alice took her up there because she said she was tired.”

She took the stairs two at a time and paused outside of her door before taking a calming breath. She entered the room and frowned at the emptiness of it. She closed the door behind her and hurried to the open balcony doors, feeling a rush of fear. She found Bella standing on her private balcony with her hands resting on the stone railing, staring up at the moon. The girl was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, the silvery moon’s glow around her.

She leaned against the doorjamb, “I thought you were tired?”

The girl didn’t move, “I just needed some time to think.”

“I can leave if you want.” She frowned, not really wanting to.

Bella shook her head, “It’s your room Hale.”

She closed the short distance to her mate, “Please stop calling me that. You’re my mate Bella.”

Bella continued to stare out at the moon, “I was lost for the longest time. Everyone turned on me and I had no one. Coming here, where my old friends are… I was positive that they would be like the others and for the most part Lauren and Jessica are.”

Bella shook her head before continuing, “I guess I just wanted to hide away. Be someone that could disappear, and no one would notice but then you walked into that cafeteria…” She turned to look at her, blue eyes almost glowing in the moonlight, “You walked in and suddenly I didn’t want to disappear. I wanted you to notice me. I wanted to talk to you, to be near you in any way I could.”

She smirked, “So you’re saying you used my family to get to me.”

Bella chuckled, “No I actually like them. They’ve felt more like family to me than my own. Even the shifters on the Rez don’t feel like family, except Leah.”

She growled softly, “I’m still not sure I like that imprint thing.”

Bella nodded, “It takes some getting used to, but she just wants me to be safe.”

She leaned her elbows on the balcony, “You never told me what happened at the wedding.”

Bella laughed as she gripped the stone balcony tighter, “Leah’s cousin was supposed to get married Sunday but…” She grinned at her, “The bride sort of hit on me and then kissed me.”

An angry growl ripped from her lips even as she tried to control it. She stood up and gripped the railing tightly, a slight crack forming in the stone. Bella reached over to her hands pulling them to her. She took a deep breath as she tried to control her anger.

Bella smiled as she moved to stand between her and the railing, “Trust me I am completely yours Hale. The groom and Leah walked into the room at that precise moment.”

She moved her hands to her mate’s waist, “What happened?” Bella chuckled as she pushed herself up to sit on the railing. She moved to place herself between the girl’s legs, holding her tightly.

“Well to say Leah was pissed is an understatement. She hit her cousin so hard she knocked the woman out, the groom screamed before running off, and Leah’s aunt called off the wedding before begging me to dump Leah and marry her daughter.”

She felt the smile slipping onto her face, “And did you accept?”

Bella ran her hands up her arms, “Oh yeah. How could I not accept that option? Leah would be so proud to have me in the family.”

She narrowed her eyes at the mischievous glint in her mate’s bright blue eyes, “Are you trying to make me jealous?”

Bella bit her bottom lip for a moment, desire flaring in her eyes, “Only if it’s working. You did say you would rescue me.”

She leaned down to capture her mate’s bottom lip between her teeth gently. She heard the girl’s soft moan as she ran her tongue over the teeth marks. Bella parted her lips, and she slipped her tongue into the girl’s warm mouth. They battled for a while as she pulled her mate tight against her, moaning at the feel of her mate’s legs wrapping around her waist.

She wanted to claim her mate, but she refused to do anything when the entire family was downstairs. She was glad they were on the balcony since Bella’s arousal was fueling her need, and it wouldn’t be swirling around in the bedroom when they went to bed.

Would Bella even want to sleep in the same bed with her or would the girl prefer to sleep alone? She would have to ask but she would ask later, right now her mind was on her mate’s warm tongue swirling with her own. The girl was trying to push her buttons, she knew it.

Bella broke the kiss and trailed her lips down her neck, pulling a soft moan from her. She felt the warm tongue follow the line back up her neck before the girl kissed over where her pulse would be jumping wildly if she had one. She gasped as the girl bit down on her flesh again, sucking it into her mouth.

She felt her desire surge in her body as Bella continued on her work for a few more moments. Finally, she slid her tongue up to the extremely sensitive skin right behind her ear lobe and grazed her teeth across it. She gasped, her body jerking into her mate’s even more as the heat pooled between her thighs like never before.

“Bella,” She panted as the girl nibbled on her most sensitive area so far, “Bella…We have…To stop.” The girl hummed before biting lightly, “Oh fuck that feels good.” She ran her hands up her mate’s firm back.

Bella swirled her tongue around her bite as her hands slipped under her shirt, warm hands lighting a fire along the cool skin she touched. She felt her instincts taking over as she growled softly, running her hands up her mate’s shirt coming closer to the soft warm breast that was pressed against hers.

“We have school tomorrow Bella, and we can’t be late for class this time.” Alice called through the door with a hint of evilness in her voice.

She growled angrily, not bothering to keep it quiet this time as she felt her mate stiffen and pull back with a flushed face and a chuckle.

Bella slid off the railing, “Alice is right.” She moved into the bedroom.

She groaned as her body was still tingling with desire as she snarled at Alice, “I will get you for this you evil fucking pixie.”

Alice’s chiming laughter filled the otherwise quiet house as she entered the bedroom finding her mate at the doorway, “I’ll sleep in the guest room. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

She shook her head, “I’m not-“

Bella shook her head, “Jasper explained it to me. Good night Hale.” She turned and closed the door behind her.

She felt her anger flare again as her chest throbbed painfully. She wanted her mate in the room with her, no matter how much she wanted to claim the girl. She never would until Bella was ready, but she still wanted to hold the girl in her arms. She shook her head and moved across the room swiftly, throwing the door open.

She stood in shock as Bella and Alice stood in the hallway speaking quietly. Bella turned around to her and frowned, “Are you okay?”

She shook her head and strode towards the girl, “No. I don’t care what Jasper said. You are not sleeping in any room besides mine.” She gripped her mate’s hand and pulled her back to the bedroom.

“And no more quiet talking alone with Alice. I still haven’t forgiven her for that fucking kiss.” She snapped.

Alice’s laughter met her ears, “Jealousy suits you.”

She slammed her bedroom door with a growl before turning to her grinning mate, “I’m working on it, but we haven’t completed the mating yet. I’m sorry.”

Bella only shook her head with a chuckled, “Does this mean I can tangle my legs with yours all night?”

She smirked, “If I can hold you then it works for me.”

Bella’s blue eyes became mischievous again, “And which part of me are you planning on holding?”

She blurred to her mate, “Any part I want.”

Bella grinned and wrapped her arms around her neck, “Works both way’s Hale.”

She kissed her mate again before she nodded, “Deal.”


	9. Desire

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Rosalie smiled as she slowly awoke, remembering that holding her mate all night hadn’t been a dream. She rolled over and felt the empty sheets. She jerked up in the bed, panic slightly flaring in her chest. How did she not hear the girl leave? She didn’t like it, the first time she gets to sleep with her mate and waking up without her was now the thing she hated most about sleep.

The bathroom door opened, and Bella grinned at her as she walked back to the bed, “Morning Sleeping Beauty.”

She pulled the girl into her arms and laid back, holding her tightly, “That’s a little disconcerting. Waking up and you not being here.”

Bella chuckled, “I’m still human Hale. I have needs at times that you don’t have to worry about.”

She sighed, “I was worried.”

Bella leaned up on her elbow and smiled down at her, “I’m perfectly fine.” She frowned suddenly, “You’re keeping something from me. I noticed it last night, but I didn’t want to push.”

She knew she needed to tell the girl, but she also didn’t want the girl to worry. She and the entire family would protect her, but she had a feeling that wouldn’t comfort the girl much. Bella’s blue eyes darkened as she pushed herself up and over her, straddling her hips.

“I mean it Hale. What’s going on?” The girl’s voice was firm and steady.

It took a moment for her brain to start functioning again, seeing her mate above her with her legs spread. It was too much for her vampire mind to handle and that was something she didn’t think possible. She ran her hands up the girl’s thighs, feeling the tightness in the muscle and smiling with desire.

She took a deep breath and held her mate’s eyes, “Alice has seen someone in the shadows watching you. Waiting for you to be alone.”

Bella frowned, “That’s it?”

She growled and sat up quickly, “Some one is stalking you and that’s all you have to say?” She gripped the girl’s hips tightly.

Bella sighed, “This isn’t the first time I’ve had a stalker Hale. It’s just the first time I’ve found out about it before it was too late.”

A growl vibrated her chest angrily, “Care to explain?” She wrapped her arms around her mate’s body.

Bella shook her head, “Not while in this position.” She closed the distance between them and kissed her. “I have other things on my mind right now.”

She couldn’t stop the grin that spread across her face, her dirty vampire mind catching up to her mate quickly, “Can we talk about that?”

Bella arched her back, pressing her chest firmly into hers, “Hmm, we can, or I could show you.”

The kiss was heated as she ran her hands up the girl’s side, under her shirt. Warm skin against her fingers, sending a jolt of desire down her spine, had her fingers feeling like they were on fire. She could feel the happiness expanding in her chest as a soft purr began to hum in her chest. She felt Bella’s hips begin to rock and she nearly lost control as she laid back, pulling the girl down on top of her.

She gripped Bella’s hips, pulling her harder against her as the girl rocked over her. Hands were in her hair, coiled tightly with the desire. Her mate’s arousal was strong and mixing with her own need, causing her brain to have a slight meltdown with the intoxicating scent. She needed the girl, needed to claim her in the only way she could for the time being.

Bella’s hands slipped beneath the top of her shorts and a moan escaped her own lips as she felt the warm fingers against her cool mound. She lifted her hips, urging her mate to continue lower. Bella grinned against her lips as she cupped her sex, pressing her palm firmer against her.

She pulled back, panting for the breath she didn’t need as she stared into her mate’s blazing blue eyes. Her eyes darted to the smooth tongue that darted out from the girl’s mouth, licking her lips, and back up to the sparkling blue eyes. She gasped as a single finger slipped between her slick folds and flicked her swollen clit.

Bella pressed her finger firmer against the sensitive bundle of nerves pulling a desperate moan from her lips as she bucked her hips up. The finger circled and stroked for a few moments before flicking over the very tip of her clit, teasing her body, taunting her of the pleasure that she was so close to having.

A knock sounded on the door and she growled loudly before reaching to the bedside table, throwing the table lamp at the door. The sound of it shattering against the door broke through the silence of the morning. She felt her mate’s finger continue stroking, tantalizingly as she kissed her softly before her hand disappeared. She groaned as Bella slipped off her and she snatched the pillow out from under her head, pressing it against her face to scream into it before she ripped it in half.

Bella only laughed as she stepped carefully over the broken glass and opened the door slightly, “Yes Alice?”

The pixie’s voice was filled with tinkling laughter as she spoke innocently, “You have ten minutes before we have to leave for school and Esme packed you a lunch.”

Bella chuckled, “We’ll be down in a few minutes.”

She turned her head to look at her mate, “Fucking pixie!”

Bella shook her head as she pulled out a pair of ripped jeans from the duffel bag Alice had gotten from her room the night before and she frowned at her mate.

“Why don’t you wear the red leather pants that Alice brought?” She still couldn’t feel her legs enough to stand so she just turned to her side to watch her mate.

Bella frowned as she pulled them out, “Do you want me to wear them?”

“I want you to be comfortable Bella.” She sighed as she sat up, “I want you to be you, not what other people want.”

Bella nodded but didn’t speak as she carried her bag towards the bathroom. She watched the frown on the girl’s face until she disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She blurred around her room to get dressed, and clean up the broken lamp, before pausing at the bathroom door.

“I’ll meet you downstairs Bella.”

She frowned when there was no sound from the bathroom, but she blurred out of the room, giving her mate some space. She didn’t want to upset her mate, but she wanted the girl to be whoever she wanted to be without thinking about what others would say or think. It wasn’t fair that her mate had been forced into hiding who she truly was because people couldn’t understand boundaries or didn’t want to understand.

It only angered her more thinking about the people that hurt her mate. The person that was supposed to love and protect her the most, her mother, had abandoned her when she needed her the most. She knew Esme would never do that and the vampire was going to be even more protective because the girl had claimed the woman as her mother, plus the girl was now the youngest child.

She shook her head as she walked down the stairs. This was going to be a hard enough day since her lack of orgasm was still agonizing in its own right but the anger coupled with the knowledge that her mate was being followed, she was on edge and she dared anyone to go near her mate in any way, shape, or form.

She leaned against her BMW a few minutes later as Emmett slipped into the back seat. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she upset her mate. Alice patted her shoulder as she slipped into the Volvo and that sure as hell didn’t alleviate her fear. Edward was the last to exit the house with wide eyes and a full wide smile.

“Babe hop into the Volvo. I don’t think you’ll survive Rosalie if you’re anywhere near her mate right now.”

Emmett appeared near the Volvo, “What did I miss?”

Edward hurried to his car as he snorted, “Oh you’ll see.” Emmett wrapped his arms around his mate as they stared at the front door.

Bella’s voice met her ears, “Thank you Esme but you didn’t have to do this.”

“It’s no trouble Bella. Now I expect you to eat it all since you didn’t eat dinner and yes Rosalie and I noticed.”

Bella chuckled, “Yes mother.”

The girl exited the house as Esme grinned widely at her from behind. Her jaw dropped as Bella walked towards her in the tight red leather pants, black untied boots and her very own short sleeve crop top. The shirt, a little big on the shorter girl, stopped just above the top of the leather pants so with every step she took the skin of her hips showed. She felt her already overactive libido worsen as the girl grinned seductively at her.

Alice’s voice came from behind her, “I figured you’d want your smell on for the entire day.”

“I’m going to kill you Alice.” She muttered happily as she pulled her mate into her arms, planting a heated kiss on her lips.

Bella chuckled as she pulled back, her face slightly flushed, “I guess I should have worn this sooner.”

A small playful growl rolled from her lips, “I’ll kill anyone that goes near you today. That includes my own siblings.”

Bella nodded, “Understood,” the girl brushed her lips lightly over hers, not touching them completely, “Mistress.”

She gasped as her eyes dilated and Bella laughed, slipping into the car quickly. She cleared her throat as the flame of desire pressed against every fiber of her being. How was she going to survive this day? She followed Edward’s bumper as they drove towards the school.

“Hale?” Bella turned to face her as they pulled onto the road.

She glared at her mate, “When are you going to stop calling me that?”

Bella only shrugged, “Why didn’t you tell me last night?”

“We had such a good day together and I didn’t want it to end.” She frowned at her mate for a moment, “I will never keep anything from you Bella, but I wanted to enjoy our time together.”

Bella nodded, “I get it, but I’d rather know at the time then wait for you to find a good time.”

She smiled, “Is this a compromise situation?”

Her mate chuckled, “I guess you could call it that. Anything you want in return?”

She parked next to the Volvo in the school parking lot before turning to her mate, “You never told me what you thought about PDA.”

Bella laughed, “Letting your tongue down my throat was the answer Hale.” She exited the car.

She growled happily as she slipped out of the car and watched Bella push herself up onto the hood of her car, sitting with her feet on the bumper. As much as she wanted to shove her mate off her beautiful car, she couldn’t stop her mind from imagining her mate naked on the hood, beneath her, moaning her name…

A book flew at her face and she caught as she turned a glare to Edward and he grimaced, “When did you become so visual?”

She smirked at her mate as she threw the book back at him and stood in front of the girl, “Since I found my happiness.”

Bella frowned at her, “What were you imagining?”

She planted herself firmly between her mate’s legs and jerked the girl into her body, “You on this hood.”

“Wow Hale. Didn’t think you were going to turn into a guy.” Bella chuckled as she pushed away from her and slid off the car.

She followed the girl into the building, “What can I say? I love cars, and you being on top of one is…” She grinned as she trailed off, the image still in her mind vividly.

Bella laughed as she opened her locker, “Does this mean we’re dating?” The girl turned to her suddenly, a serious look on her face.

She frowned, “It’s more than dating Bella.”

Blue eyes narrowed at her, “You know what I mean Hale.”

She pulled the girl into her arms, “If you stop calling me Hale then yes.”

“And if I don’t?” The girl’s eyes began to sparkle with mischief.

She glared at her, “Then no.”

Bella nodded and slammed her locker shut, “Good talk Hale.” She turned and walked away.

She sighed heavily, “Bella, wait.”

The girl turned as the bell rang and gave her a three-finger salute before disappearing into the crowd of students that filled into the halls. Alice appeared beside her with a chuckle.

“She’s going to be the death of me Alice.” She frowned.

Alice laughed, “You’ve met your match Rosalie. She’s good for you though. You’ve changed in the short time we’ve known her.”

She smiled as she walked towards their first class, “I want her to know everything. I want to be with her constantly and she is not helping with my libido.”

Alice chuckled, “I know. With Bella around Jasper can’t get enough either.”

She smiled, “Ah so that’s why you enjoy having my mate around so much.”

Alice smacked her shoulder, “Not true.”

She laughed as they took their seat before she looked outside, “Have you seen anything else?”

Alice frowned as her eyes became unfocused, “No. He’s still not doing anything. Just watching and waiting but I don’t know what for.”

She spent the rest of the class hour lost in thoughts about her mate. When the bell rang, she was trying to decide if she should ask the girl out to dinner and a movie on Friday night. Only if Charlie agreed to let the girl stay over so they could get to the clearing for the game early.

She exited her class and found Bella leaning against the lockers across the hall with anger on her face. She hurried to her, “What’s wrong?”

Without warning Bella wrapped her arms around her neck and crushed their lips together firmly. She dropped her book and wrapped her arms around her mate while backing her against the locker. She delved inside her mate’s mouth when the girl’s lips parted, and the kiss became mind numbingly heated. She knew her mate would need to breath soon, but the girl was attacking her tongue like it was life and death. Sucking and nipping it playfully before swirling them together, needing more contact.

Finally, the girl pulled back, her body giving out slightly, so she tightened her hold on her mate, “What was that for?”

The girl was sucking air into her lungs, her eyes slightly glazed over. Bella shook her head before pushing away from her and leaving her frowning after her. She felt the stares from the teenagers around her as Alice held her book out to her.

“Everything okay?” Alice asked softly as they watched Bella slip around the corner.

She didn’t know the answer to the question. In fact, in her mate induced fog she was having trouble processing what Alice was asking. Alice chuckled and pulled on her arm, dragging her down the hallway. She wasn’t able to find Bella in between classes so it was lunch before she had time to look for the girl. When she couldn’t find her, she made her way to the cafeteria hoping the girl was be there.

She sat next to Alice her body coiled tightly in need of her mate, “Where is she?”

Alice’s eyes unfocused as she slipped into a vision, “Her future disappeared.”

She was on her feet and out the door as her siblings stood and followed. They spread out and searched the campus but came up empty. She stood next to her car as her cell phone rang and she answered quickly when she saw the name, “Where are you?”

Bella’s voice was soft when she answered, “I’m fine, I promise.”

“Where the hell are you Isabella?” She snapped, a mix of worry and anger spreading through her body.

There was movement over the phone and Bella’s voice was further away, “I’m warning you.”

“I’ll be nice.” Leah’s voice said with a smile, “So bloodsucker, Charlie told me she was at your house last night and now it’s my turn.”

She growled into the phone, “She’s my mate and I will break the treaty for her.”

Leah laughed, “Oh I don’t doubt that. Don’t worry I’ll have her home by the time school lets out.”

The call disconnected and she snarled as she redialed her mate’s number. It went straight to voicemail and she struggled not to crush the small device in her hands. Jasper sent her a calming wave and she snarled at him making him pull the calm back and stand beside his mate quietly.

Edward frowned, “Let’s get to class and then we’ll all head to Bella’s when school is over. Leah won’t hurt her Rosalie.”

She stared out over the parking lot, not believing that for a second. Bella was her mate and everything inside of her was telling her that the wolves were dangerous. She needed to protect her mate, fuck the imprinting. Bella was hers and the fact that Bella didn’t sound like she had gone with the she wolf willingly, made her anger and need to protect worse.

She was touchy for the rest of the school day and she only waited long enough for Emmett to slip into her car before she sped towards her mate’s home. She took a deep breath when she saw her mate under the hood of a small Honda, her arms flexing as she worked at something near the engine. Leah was leaning her hip against the car as she talked.

She parked the car and blurred to the wolf anger taking over. Leah shoved her backwards and she slammed her fist into the mongrel’s chest, sending her backwards. Leah shifted, her clothes exploding into pieces, and pulled her lips back in a snarl. She pulled her mate against her body as Emmett crouched protectively in front of them, a small warning growl rolling from his chest.

Bella shook her head, “That’s enough. Leah you brought this on yourself. I told you I didn’t want to leave. Hale, I’m fine. I’m right here and safe.” Bella took her hands and placed them on her hips before wrapping her arms around her neck, “Hale look at me.”

She dragged her eyes off the still snarling wolf and focused on her mate. The girl’s blue eyes were burning with anger, but they softened as she looked into them. She could feel herself relaxing as she inhaled her mate’s scent, scanning the girl’s face for any injury. She pulled her tighter and buried her face into the girl’s neck, breathing heavily as she let her mate calm her raging instincts.

Bella’s hands rubbed over her shoulders and ran through her hair, massaging her scalp soothingly. “Leah I can’t fix this right now. I’ll need a lift and a few tools that I don’t have. Go around back and shift. Your extra clothes are folded on top of the dryer.”

The wolf huffed but trotted around the back of the house.

She pulled back to frown at her mate, “What happened?”

Bella kissed her with the same intensity as she had in the hallway and she felt her body reacting instantly to her mate’s need. She wrapped an arm around her mate’s waist and gripped her thigh with her free hand, lifting the girl up. Bella’s legs wrapped around her hips, locking her ankles behind her. She growled deeply, smiling at the moan that her mate released against her lips.

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest as the Volvo parked behind the BMW, “Fam’s here.”

She ignored him as she gripped her mate’s firm butt, kneading it with a little too much force.

Edward chuckled, “What did we miss?”

Emmett kissed his cheek, “Rosalie nearly killed a wolf, but Bella Bear here was able to calm her, as you can see. Rosalie is whipped already, and they haven’t even had sex yet.”

She growled at him and pulled away from her mate’s lips, “I wouldn’t push me right now if I were you.”

Bella’s lips trailed down her neck, finding her sensitive spot behind her ear, biting it gently. She groaned as the desire flared deeply inside her. The smell of wet dog met her nose and she growled warning the wolf to keep her distance.

“Bells stop humping your mate.” Leah snapped.

A deep growl rolled from her mate, vibrating her chest and her beast rejoiced at the sound. She felt her heat pool between her thighs and her eyes widened.

Edward chuckled, “Oh yeah I should have warned you about that.”

She glared at him as she tightened her hold on Bella as the girl spoke, “Fuck off Leah.”

“Sorry no can do. Billy and Sam want to speak to you.” Leah slammed the hood.

She shook her head, “Bella isn’t leaving my sight again.”

Leah crossed her arms over her chest, “You are wanted as well.”

Bella jerked back and frowned at Leah, “Not if they are going to hurt her.”

Leah shook her head, “Can’t. You are my imprint Bella, and you know our most absolute law. They cannot hurt a wolf’s imprint. Hurting the leech would hurt you and we can’t do that. However, it does not extend to the other bloodsuckers.” Leah glared at her siblings.

Bella frowned at her, “You don’t have to do this.”

She shook her head, “You are not leaving my sight. I don’t trust them to keep you safe. Even if I did trust her,” She glanced at the she wolf, “I don’t trust the others.”

Leah grinned, “Thanks blondie. We have to go. Charlie is supposed to come for a fish fry tonight, so we need to take care of this before he gets there.”

Emmett frowned at her, “I don’t like this Rosalie.”

“I’m not leaving her Emmett.” She tightened her hold on her mate. “We’ll be fine, and I’ll call you to meet us at the treaty line when we are done.”

Edward frowned, “I’ll call Carlisle.”

“I’ve already got Esme on the phone.” Alice said as she held her cell phone to her ear. “She’s not happy with this.”

Bella shook her head, “They’ll have to kill me before they touch you and that’s not going to happen with Leah around.”

A snarl ripped from all of them and she buried her face in her mate’s neck, “Not going to happen baby.” Bella’s body stiffened in her arms and she pulled back with a frown, “What’s-“

Her mate’s lips crushed to hers again for a few minutes before she pulled back, “Can I stay with you tonight?”

She could only nod, her mate having taken her knowledge of words with her when their lips separated.

Leah snorted, “Good now let’s go.”

She reluctantly released her mate back onto her feet, “We’ll take my car.” She walked to her car, keeping her arm tight around her mate and opened the passenger door for her. “I’ll call you guys later.”

Emmett nodded, “You better.”

Edward was already on the phone with Carlisle as she pulled away from the curb to follow Leah towards La Push. She felt her senses become extra sensitive as they crossed the treaty line. Her entire body stiffening as they entered the town. Bella took her free hand in hers and held it tightly as they parked in front of the Black’s house.

“This is Billy’s place. He’s the chief and council leader.” Bella muttered as she exited the car.

She blurred to her mate’s side as a man at least six foot seven walked towards them, his chest bare and muscular. He could give Emmett a run for his money. He wore only a pair of cut off shorts and the tattoo on his shoulder was as large as his biceps. She pulled her mate tighter against her as the man grew closer.

“Sam.” Bella said, “Where’s Billy?”

Sam smiled at Bella as he held his hand out to her, “He’s in the house. Is this your bloodsucker?”

Bella chuckled, “Yes. Sam this is my Hale.”

She rolled her eyes as she took the man’s hand, “Rosalie Hale.”

“Sam Uley. I know this is short notice.” He fist bumped Bella, “Come on Charlie just got off work.”

Bella took her hand as they followed the Alpha towards the house. She watched her mate relax as Leah appeared beside them and she frowned slightly, curious as to why her mate was fine when Leah was nearby. The small house felt homey, even with the old furniture. A man sat in a wheelchair near the sofa as they entered, and he smiled at Bella.

“I’m sorry about Leah Bells. I didn’t think she was going to kidnap you from school.” The man’s rough voice held a chuckle.

Bella shrugged as she led her to the far end of the sofa and pushed her down before sitting in her lap. She wrapped her arms around her tightly as a smile danced on her lips, wondering if the girl even noticed that she had put them in a defensive posture. Sitting farthest from them so they had room to move was smart and she could only lean into her mate and kiss her lips softly.

Billy chuckled, “We wanted to speak with you both about your plans.”

Bella tensed and held the man’s eyes, “I will be turned Billy.”

He nodded, “The treaty has existed for a long time, but some things are very different.”

Bella nodded, “Mates should be the exception.”

Billy nodded, “I agree however Leah has imprinted on you as a protector.”

She watched the men glance at each other, and she wasn’t the only one to catch the look. Bella leaned forward slightly, “What’s with the look?”

Sam frowned, “Leah was never supposed to shift. We’ve never had a female shift before.”

Bella nodded, “Yes and you knew that would mean something didn’t you.”

Billy nodded with a sigh, “We don’t know how she will react to you being turned Bells.”

She frowned at Leah. The woman sat with her head in her hands in the armchair across from them. She could see the tension in the woman’s body, but she refused to live without her mate. Whatever Bella wanted she would give her, even this unchanging eternity.

Bella cocked her head at the men, “Are you speculating that when I turn, or die in essence, that it will somehow affect Leah?”

She pulled the girl tighter to her, mentioning death about her mate was beginning to get to her. She stared at her mate in awe, finally realizing just how intelligent the girl was. Which made the guilt she felt about yelling at her that night in Port Angeles even worse.

Sam nodded, “That’s what concerns us yes.”

Leah finally looked up, “I don’t want you to die Bells. I mean I know you won’t really but every part of me is rebelling against it.”

Bella sighed, “I want to wait until I graduate but after that…” The girl laced their fingers together on her lap and smiled, “I’ve made my choice Leah. Please don’t turn into Jacob.”

Leah growled, “Jacob can fuck off. I won’t let him hurt you again Bells.” Leah’s body began to shake wildly.

Sam shot to his feet, “Leah calm down.”

The wolf clenched her hands into fists while trying to calm herself, “I’m fine.” She collapsed back in the chair.

Bella frowned at Billy, “How is he?”

Billy sighed heavily, “Last we heard he was in Canada.”

“I’m so sorry Billy. I never wanted him to hurt like this.” Bella frowned, her sadness rolling off her in waves. She kissed her mate’s temple and nuzzled her neck, trying to sooth her.

Sam smiled at her, “Rosalie I would like to talk to you alone for a minute.”

Bella stiffened as she sat up, “No way.”

She chuckled, “I’ll be fine. It won’t take long, I promise.”

Bella frowned at her but slid off her lap. She gripped her hand tighter before sliding her hand behind her neck and pulling her down for a kiss. “Five minutes and then I’m coming to look for you.”

She smiled and nodded, “Yes dear.”

She kissed her softly once more before following Sam out of the house. Her body tightened as she stepped out into the middle of the yard with the Alpha. She kept a slight distance between them as she stood eyeing him carefully.

Sam turned to her, “I’m not going to lie. When Bella first told us about spending time with your coven, we were worried, and it only increased when Leah imprinted on her.”

She nodded, “I don’t like her being down here alone. I don’t trust any of you.” She let the harsh tone clip her words.

He nodded, “I would like to tell you that we would never hurt her but,” He frowned at the ground, “I know firsthand how fast things can escalate.”

She looked back over at the small house, feeling the worry from her mate, “I will do what I have to, to protect my mate Sam.”

He nodded, “As you should but Bella is as much a part of our pack as she is your coven. We need to find a way to work together for her sake. Hurting you would mean hurting her and we will do everything in our power for that not to happen. In the meantime, keeping her from Leah isn’t going to work either. Leah has the instinct to find her imprint to make sure she is safe, especially because you are a vampire.”

Leah approached them, “I don’t want to take her from you. I just need to know she’s okay.”

She understood where Leah was coming from, but it didn’t mean she had to like it. She was happy that her mate had an entire pack that would protect her, but she knew they were unstable, their emotions controlling the shift the biggest problem.

“I’ll be nice for my mate’s sake but if anyone hurts her all bets are off, and I will dish out punishment.” She said firmly.

Leah nodded, “I’ll let you if I hurt her in anyway.” Leah glanced over her shoulder and smirked, “I think we may have pissed her off.”

She frowned and spun around to see her mate leaning against the porch post, her arms crossed over her chest and anger dancing on her face. The police cruiser pulled to a stop behind Leah’s car and Charlie Swan exited the vehicle still in uniform. Bella glared at their small group until her father approached her.

“Hey Bells. Did you have fun last night?”

Bella nodded, “Yep.”

“Good because I called Esme. I’ll be working nights until next week and I didn’t want you alone the whole time. She was awfully excited to invite you to stay there.”

Bella hummed, “I’ll think about it.”

She felt her heart clench in worry. Had she done something to upset her mate? Bella ushered her father inside without looking at her again. She frowned before turning back to Sam, “Are we done here?”

Sam nodded, “Yeah. Your family is still bound by the treaty.”

She nodded as she moved towards the house where her mate was, “I understand.”

She entered the house and found Billy and Charlie sitting at the table as Bella sat a beer in front of each of them, “When’s Sue coming over?”

Charlie smiled, “She’s on her way.”

Billy raised his eyebrows at the man, “Talked to her, have you?”

Charlie blushed as he stared at his beer and Bella frowned at him. She stared at her father for a minute before her eyes widened and she left the house. She hurried to catch up with her mate, reaching her at the cars.

“Bella what’s wrong?”

Bella leaned against the cars silently as she stared out at the road. Worry spread through her body as she tried to touch her mate, but the girl moved away. She didn’t understand what had happened while she had been speaking to Sam. Had Billy said something to her?

A car parked beside the police cruiser and Bella moved to it as a woman, resembling Leah but older, exited the car, “Bella.” The woman’s eyes landed on her and they widened.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, “When were you going to tell me you’re dating my father?”

Her eyes widened slightly, and she took a step away from her angry mate.

“I…He…We…” The woman blushed as she sighed, “He didn’t want to spring it on you after…” The woman glanced up at her suddenly.

Bella shook her head, “Ignore Hale for a minute, I am. Why didn’t you tell me and how many people know Sue?”

Sue frowned at the girl, “He didn’t want to add more issues to your already long list and just the pack and a few others. Billy has an idea, but we haven’t said anything to him officially. Bella, I swear we didn’t mean to hide it from you.”

Her mate glared at Sue, “The one thing I told all of you from the beginning was to not lie to me. Keeping this from me, hiding it behind my back is the same as lying. I’m happy that he’s happy, that you make each other happy and I support it one hundred percent.”

Bella shook her head, “But you both lied to me.”

Sue took a step towards her, “Bella please.”

The girl turned and moved away, “I warned you both not to lie to me Sue.” Her mate turned to her, “Will you please take me home?”

She nodded as she followed her mate to the BMW. She pulled out onto the road, “Charlie’s or…” she hesitated still not knowing why her mate had been angry.

Bella shrugged as she stared out the window.

She searched the mate bond, but something felt wrong, like it wasn’t there. She frowned suddenly feeling uncomfortable, a piece was missing, and she didn’t like it. Bella had somehow managed to close the mate bond off to her. She ignored the Swan residence and drove straight home. The lack of the connection was starting to make her anxious as she parked in the garage.

Bella exited the car and frowned as she stared up at the house.

She stood beside the girl trying to decipher the look on her mate’s face, sighing when she couldn’t read it, “Bella please talk to me.”

“What am I to you? Ignoring the mate bond.” The girl questioned softly.

She didn’t think, she just answered automatically, “My life, my world, my everything.”

Bella turned to her, “What did you talk about with Sam and Leah?”

She frowned at her as she repeated the conversation word for word to her. It wasn’t a thought to tell her mate everything. She would never keep anything from her, no secrets. She didn’t want her mate to think she didn’t trust her, and she didn’t want her mate to not trust her either. When she was done Bella fell silent as she stared at the house again.

She hated the silence from her mate. She had gone long enough without talking to the girl and since Edward couldn’t read her mind, she was desperate to know what her mate was thinking.

“Bella,” She began but the girl shook her head.

“I’m tired.”

She nodded, “Then let’s go up to bed.” Bella nodded and began to walk towards the house.

She followed her mate into the empty house and up to her bedroom. She briefly wondered where the family was, but she was more worried about her mate currently to really ask questions. She’d figure it out later. She stripped out of her clothes as Bella stepped into the shower before joining her. She refused to leave her mate’s side, even if the girl had asked her to leave, she wouldn’t. Not while the connection was closed off, it hurt too much.

Bella exited the shower first while she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and she quickly turned the water off and followed her mate into the bedroom. She froze in the doorway as she took in the sight of her mate. Bella was lying on the bed naked, propped up on one elbow and watching her every move.

She gasped as the connection returned and the warmth and love from her mate flowed through her body, nearly knocking her off her feet. She blurred to the bed and stretched out on top of the girl, sighing at the feeling of her mate’s warm flesh against her cooler body. She smiled down at her mate as she ran her fingers over the girl’s pale cheek.

“How did you do that?” she asked quietly.

Bella grinned, “Something that Carlisle and I have been discussing over the last few months. I asked him about what the mate bond felt like for him and if it was possible to break the connection if one half didn’t want the other half.”

She felt the pain in her heart as her chest tightened, “You were going to suffer because I was in denial?”

Bella shrugged, “I wanted you to be happy and if that was what it took then I was going to do it. Carlisle was angry about it at first, but he understood my reasoning.”

She shook her head as she nuzzled the girl’s neck, “Ever the scientist.”

Bella chuckled, “Hmm, we’ve been discussing paths I could take once my newborn year is over.”

She jerked back and stared down at her, “What like college? I thought you weren’t thinking about that.”

Bella smiled up at her, “I wasn’t until you mentioned it.”

“Why were you angry at Billy’s?” She blurted out.

Bella frowned, “I’ve never been a jealous person but when I saw how close you were standing to Sam and Leah…” She shook her head, “I didn’t like it. You’re mine and for someone else to be that close to you…” She growled softly, “I don’t like it.”

A smile spread across her face, “I think I’m going to love you jealous.”

Bella narrowed her eyes at her before knocking her onto her back and rising above her, sliding a thigh between her legs, “I will not be jealous Hale. It’s not like you consider us anything anyway.” The girl snapped at her, blazing blue eyes narrowed at her angrily.

She frowned, “Bella, you walked away from me.”

The girl ran her nails down her chest, pulling a soft moan from her lips, “Yes because you obviously didn’t want to be serious for a minute.”

She shook her head as she tried to focus on the conversation, “No I said it was more than dating.” Bella slid her heat across her thigh, and she groaned, “If you want to call it dating then I’m on board.”

Bella shifted down her body even further, “I want to know what you would call it Hale.”

She tried to get her thoughts to connect but suddenly she felt her mate’s hot breath on her mound, and she gasped, “I want you, however you’ll let me have you.”

Bella chuckled, “Who said you could have me?”

She growled as she began to move but Bella’s mouth connected with her slick heat and she moaned louder. She gripped a hand full of sheets as Bella’s warm soft tongue slipped between her soaked lips and began to flick over her clitoris. She tried to stop her hips from bucking up on their own as the strong warm muscle circled and flicked her, alternating between the movements.

Her body felt hot as the pleasure built in her lower stomach, the tightening of her muscles telling her she wasn’t going to last long if the girl kept it up. She looked down her body and met her mate’s sparkling blue eyes as one long hard slow stroke took her to the edge.

“Bella…” She moaned as the girl stroked her firm but slow.

Her hips moved on their own, unable to stop them from moving with her mate’s talented tongue. She was so close to the edge and she knew her mate was keeping her there on purpose, refusing to allow her to fall into the pleasure that awaited her. She heard the sheets ripping under her nails, but she couldn’t care less.

She gasped as Bella’s tongue suddenly entered her, circling around inside before curving up strongly to stroke over her rough sensitive pleasure point. She whimpered as she inched closer to the abyss that waited for her, knowing she wanted to take that plunge with her mate being the one to send her into it.

Bella’s tongue slipped out and her lips wrapped around her throbbing clitoris. She felt three fingers enter her thoroughly wet core as her mate sucked, stroking her tongue against her clit, all at the same time. A kaleidoscope of colors danced behind her eyelids as she screamed out her mate’s name with the force of the orgasm that slammed into her body. The girl didn’t let her come down from the hard orgasm and instead she sucked, stroked and fucked her into four more strong hard orgasms. She felt her pleasure flowing from her and her mate eagerly took it all into her mouth.

The thought alone was enough to send her into an orgasm after the second but by the fourth she was gasping for the breath that she didn’t really need. She felt her mate’s fingers slide out of her and she watched with lidded eyes as the girl licked her fingers clean, grinning at her as she sucked the digits into her mouth for a moment.

She never knew a vampire could get tired, since they didn’t really need sleep but as Bella pulled the sheet’s up over their bodies, she felt exhausted. She wrapped her arms around her mate tightly, smiling when the girl lays her head on her shoulder and draping her arm over her chest.

It was the most relaxed she had been since she had been turned, and the fastest she had ever fallen asleep, clutching her mate against her body happily.


	10. Overwhelmed

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

The heat from the sun shining through the balcony doors woke her the following morning. She felt better than she had since she had been turned and she knew it was because of her mate. She rolled over and found the bed empty. She growled loudly as she pushed herself to her feet.

Either she was going to kill the girl, or she was going to handcuff her fucking mate to the bed. Her mind suddenly returned to the mistress comment her mate had made and she grinned wickedly.

She blurred dressed as she checked the empty bathroom before heading downstairs. Esme was washing dishes in the kitchen when she entered and she frowned, “Where’s Bella?”

Esme smiled at her, “Garage.”

She grinned before blurring out of the house. She smiled when she found her mate sitting with her feet propped up on the workbench, reading.

“Morning.”

Bella glanced over her shoulder at her, “Morning. How did you sleep?”

She crossed the garage to the girl and kissed her deeply, “What are you doing in here?”

Bella smiled, “Emmett said you guys would go hunting since the sun is out today and I didn’t want to go to school without you.”

She grinned, “I’ll hunt later.”

Bella frowned, “But you need to.”

“And I will but I hunted not too long ago.” She pushed herself up onto the workbench next to her mates converse covered feet.

Bella nodded as she sat the book down, “We need to talk.”

She felt the fear coil into her stomach, “Okay.”

The girl stood and began to pace back and forth. After a few minutes she turned to her, “Last night I realized something, and I need to apologize.”

She frowned, “You didn’t do anything.”

Bella shook her head, “It’s not just about last night. True I was angry and jealous and that was no reason for me to ignore you, but it’s something I have always done. I am used to cutting myself off from people when things get hard. When I dampened the mate bond last night, it was because I didn’t want you to feel the anger.”

Bella frowned as she began to pace again, “I have had problems with my anger since…”

The girl paused and stared out the garage door as a breeze swirled around them, “I’ve been afraid of confronting what Phil did to me because it would mean I have to admit that I’m not the same as I used to be. I have a constant headache that never goes away and sometimes I feel overwhelmed.”

She frowned at her mate as the girl turned back around to face her, “Vampires and shifters, mate bonds and imprints, everything with Phil and Renee, school, Charlie and Sue.” She shook her head, “There’s so much going on in my mind and the only time I get peace is when I’m with you. You calm me and even that terrifies me. I don’t want to be needy, I don’t want to be clingy. I want you to do what makes you happy.”

Bella walked to the car, almost like she couldn’t stand still, “I’m not good at expressing myself and that’s my problem and no one else’s. When I’m with you everything slows down, my mind stops racing and I can actually think things through.”

She slid off the workbench, walking to her mate, “Did you even sleep last night?”

Bella snorted, “Honestly, no. I took the time to watch you sleep and think. I was angry when I told Sue to ignore you. Lying is something I can’t handle. Renee and Phil, all the people I thought were my friends in Phoenix, they all lied to to me and now Charlie and Sue.” She shook her head, “I’ve never had anyone to turn to before and it takes some getting used to. I always try to run from feelings and now I have a reason to stay but it’s a natural reaction for me.”

She smiled at her mate, “Bella, the thing about vampires is we are very territorial, protective and possessive. Especially when it comes to our mate. If you want to be around me all the time, then I don’t mine. In fact, I’d prefer it. Alice and Jasper are always together, and they’ve been together for over sixty years. Carlisle and Esme have what works for them. We have to find what works for us but in order to find it you have to tell me what you need.”

Bella frowned down at the floor, “I need you. It’s painful when you aren’t around, even in classes. Even when you were sleeping, and I was in here. I’ve never experienced pain like this before.” The girl rubbed her chest, “When I’m with you it’s not there.”

She grinned, “That’s the mate bond. Given a full mating, when I turn you, and time together it should lessen but there will always be pain when we’re apart.”

Bella nodded, “What about you? I feel like your always worried about me, but I worry about you.”

She laughed, “I’m indestructible Bella. You are a fragile human. It will take a lot to kill me, you on the other hand… I’ve seen you trip over air.”

Bella narrowed her eyes at her, “Not all of us can be graceful Hale.”

She chuckled, “You will be when you are turned. Bella, I promise as long as I know you are safe then I will be fine.”

“Hunting?” Bella crossed her arms over her chest.

She sighed, “I will go while you sleep tonight.”

Bella shrugged, “Fine.”

She pulled her mate against her, “I’m not going to tell you that what you said last night didn’t hurt but it is nice knowing where you are coming from.”

Bella frowned at her, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to hurt you Hale. I never want to hurt you intentionally.”

She nodded, “I know, and I never want to do it to you either. That’s why we need to talk about it.” She kissed her mate softly on the lips, “Is there anything else in that big brain of yours?”

Bella frowned, “I don’t know.”

“Will you answer a question if I ask it?” She smirked at her mate as she moved closer.

Bella grinned at her, “Maybe.” She moved towards the back of the car, away from her.

She narrowed her eyes at her as she slammed the car’s hood, “Why won’t you use my first name?”

Bella chuckled, “I plead the fifth.”

She shook her head as she pushed herself up onto the hood from the passenger side so she could see her mate, “I’ll beg.”

Bella’s eyes sparkled mischievously, “I don’t think Hale and beg can ever be said in the same sentence.”

“I Rosalie Hale will beg my mate for the answer to certain questions.” She smirked at her mate.

Bella slowly began to move towards her, “I don’t believe you.”

She waited until her mate was right in front of her and she lowered her voice, letting the seductive tone carry to her mate, “Please baby, will you answer the question.”

Bella shivered visibly her blue eyes darkening, her arousal filling the air, but she didn’t move, “Stop.”

She gave her best predatory smile, flashing her teeth, “Please baby, don’t deny your lover anything.”

A deep growl rolled from her mate’s lips suddenly and the girl moved forward. The girl gripped her hips and jerked her forward with more strength than she thought possible. Her back hit the hood as Bella yanked her jeans down, not giving her a chance to speak before her mouth was on her, her tongue buried deep inside her. She gasped in shock as three fingers filled her while her mate’s mouth clamped down on her throbbing clitoris.

Bella wasn’t soft and slow this time as she had been the night before. Her back arched up off the hood as the orgasm exploded in her body, all her muscles tightening vampirically. Bella slipped out from between her legs while the pleasure flowed through her and a moment later, she watched her mate climb on top of her.

“I told you to stop.” Bella’s voice was husky, desire filled.

The girl shoved her shirt up slightly and pressed her naked sex down against her lower abdomen. She groaned feeling her mate’s slick heat coat her, their scents mingling yet again. It gave her such a rush, knowing that her mate was marking her, even if it was unwittingly. She gripped the girl’s hips and kept her firmly against her body as she rocked. Bella’s eyes were dark as they stared into hers, her pleasure nearing the breaking point.

She lowered one hand between them and slid two fingers across her mate’s swollen clitoris. She growled at how hard it was for her, how much her mate wanted her. She pressed her fingers on either side of it, applying pressure as the girl rocked back. Her mate’s moan filled the air, and she couldn’t help but reach her free hand up into the girl’s hair, pulling her down to her mouth.

“I love you Isabella Swan.”

She kissed the girl as she jerked her hand between them and the girl’s warm heat flowed out onto her cool skin, making her moan into her mate’s lips at the feeling. She circled her two fingers around the girl’s clitoris, stroking harder and sending her mate into another hard moaning, mind numbing orgasm. She wrapped her arms around the girl’s body tightly when she collapsed on top of her, her smooth pale skin shimmering slightly from the sheen of sweat.

She kissed her mate’s neck, tasting the saltness, as she held her, a soft purr vibrating her chest with happiness. She would never get enough of her mate, of holding her. Never enough of being with her, no matter the amount of time they would be together, it would never be enough.

Bella jerked back suddenly before climbing off her and pulling her jeans on.

She sat up quickly, “Bella what’s wrong?”

Bella shook her head, “Nothing. I’ll be back.” She ran from the garage.

She frowned as she blurred to her feet and pulling her jeans up, before following after her mate. Emmett wrinkled his nose as she entered the house, “Why did Bella come sprinting in here yelling for Alice?”

She felt the growl before it came out as she blurred up the stairs, “I said no more alone time with Alice!” She rounded the corner into Alice and Jasper’s room stopping when she spotted Jasper sitting on the bed and Bella leaning against the desk.

Jasper grinned at her, “Rosalie.”

She frowned, “What’s going on?”

Bella chuckled as she walked to her, kissing her lips softly, “I appreciate it Jasper.”

He nodded happily, “I’ll go find Alice and we’ll do our best Bella.”

She frowned at her mate, “Best for what?”

Bella smirked at her, “It’s a surprise Hale.”

She groaned, “I don’t like surprises when it comes to you.” She followed her mate out of the room and down the hallway.

Bella bounded down the stairs, “You’ll love it Hale.”

She growled, “Stop fucking calling me that.” She blurred down the stairs and swept her mate into her arms bridal style, “So fucking help me Bella if you don’t stop-“

“You’ll what Hale?” Bella grinned evilly, a small giggle escaping her lips.

“I will toss you in the water again.” She snapped, with a smile.

Bella shook her head as she pulled herself up to kiss her, “Mom won’t be happy about that.”

Esme appeared with a smirk on her face, “Put her down. Now.”

Her jaw dropped as she stared at Esme’s stern mother face while she sat her mate on her feet. Bella grinned as she walked towards the kitchen, pausing to kiss Esme’s cheek. Bella’s smirk disappeared and she pouted, allowing her bright blue eyes to look sadly at Esme, “She was going to throw me in the water again.”

“You little-“ She started, unable to keep the grin off her face.

Esme cut her off, “Rosalie Lillian Hale, there are seven bathrooms in this house, and they all need to be cleaned without vampire speed or strength.”

Her eyes widened, “But I didn’t even do anything.”

“Threatening is enough young lady.” Esme said, her eyes shining with amusement.

She eyed her mate carefully, “Payback baby.”

Bella gasped and narrowed her eyes at her, “I’m warning you.”

She grinned as she took the first two stairs, “I’ll see you later lover.” She purred before she blurred up the stairs.

“Hale!” Bella shouted at her.

She quickly slipped into her bedroom as she heard her mate on the stairs, laughter filling the house from her family. She stretched out on her bed as the door opened and Bella leaned against the door jamb, “Oh Bella, need something?”

Bella smirked at her, “Two can play that game.” She gripped the bottom of her t shirt.

She narrowed her eyes at her mate, “You wouldn’t, Emmett’s at the bottom of the stairs watching.”

Bella’s smirk only grew as she pulled her shirt up, exposing her abdomen.

“Bella.” She warned with a growl, excitement rushing through her body.

“Payback.” Bella said before pulling her shirt up further.

She blurred from the bed and yanked the girl into the room before slamming the door. She backed her mate against the door as she crushed her lips to the girl’s. After a few minutes she pulled back and rested her forehead against Bella’s, “You are mine.”

Bella grinned, “So this is protective, possessive, and territorial.”

She nodded, “Yep. Now you can help me clean the bathrooms.”

Bella shook her head and pulled away, “I’m helping Esme prepare dinner, but I wouldn’t mind some fun first.” Bella wiggled her eyebrows at her.

She laughed, “You’ve been spending too much time with Emmett.”

Bella grinned, “Probably.”

She laughed as she set out to clean the bathrooms on the second floor while Bella headed to the kitchen. Without her vampire speed and strength, it took her two hours clean all of them. The entire time she listened to her mate downstairs in the kitchen with Esme as they came up with a recipe for dinner using the sauce she had made before, using the animal blood concoction. When she was done Esme called out that lunch was ready.

She blurred down to the kitchen and frowned when she didn’t see her mate, “Where’s Bella?”

Esme frowned, “I’m not sure.”

Edward chuckled, “I saw her out back with Jasper and Alice.”

She raised her eyebrows at him, “What’s the surprise?”

He shook his head, “This is one time I’m not telling but trust me Rosalie, you will love it.”

She frowned at him, “I hate this family.”

Edward and Esme laughed as Alice twirled in with Jasper, “You love us Rosalie. Bella’s outback. Said she needed a minute.”

She frowned as she took her seat at the table, worry crossing her mind. After a few minutes later she stood to go find her mate, but Bella entered the room. She pulled the girl into her arms and kissed her before asking softly, “Are you okay?”

Bella nodded, “Just trying to organize my thoughts.” She sat in the chair beside her.

She smiled as the girl ate lunch and chatted with Alice. When they were done, she pulled her mate out to the garage. Bella sat on the chair and began to read the book she had been reading earlier that morning while she worked on the car. She truly had missed working on it but now that her mate was with her it was different.

She frowned over at the girl, “You could help me if you wanted.”

Bella smiled at her, “Nah. This is your garage.” She returned to her book.

“Bella this is our garage.”

“Okay so it’s the Cullen Hale garage.” Bella shrugged not looking up from her book.

She rolled her eyes as she moved towards her mate and snatched the book out of her hands, “No Bella. This is our garage.” She motioned to herself and Bella.

Bella frowned, “But…”

She shook her head, “Just like that bedroom is our room. That bed is our bed. Our bathroom.”

Bella hesitated a look of fright in her eyes as they darted to the open garage door and back to her. She could see the girls need to flee but she smiled as her mate took a deep breath and sat up straight on the chair.

“Why?” Bella asked, her blue eyes wide and curious.

“I never plan on letting you go. So, get used to it. You have a home now if you’ll have us.” She said softly, not wanting to scare her mate away.

Bella stared at the floor silently. She sat the book on the workbench and moved back to the car, allowing her mate to think. She hoped this wouldn’t completely push the girl over the edge, but she also felt the mate bond. It had only become stronger after their talk that morning and she could even feel the love radiating in it. It would only take time for her mate to be ready to accept it.

She felt her mate behind her before she turned. She frowned suddenly seeing the tears in her mate’s stormy blue eyes. Bella wrapped her arms around her neck quickly. She wrapped her arms around her mate’s waist, “What’s wrong?”

The girl buried her face in her neck, and she felt the tears coat her skin. She couldn’t tell if it was happy tears or sadness since Bella hadn’t cried in front of her before. The girl was good at hiding her emotions but now she could feel the heaviness in her chest, the swirling emotions of her mate flowing through the mate bond.

Now she understood why her mate kept things bottled up. She closed her eyes tightly at the sudden rush of emotions, pulling her mate as tight as she could to her. There was so much pain and guilt mixed into the anger and sadness. She felt the girls body shake as she released it uncontrollably.

She pulled the girl into her arms, blurring to their bedroom. She sat on the bed with her back against the headboard as she cradled her mate in her lap, whispering soothing words in her ear. Jasper appeared in the doorway, his face a solid mask of sorrow and helplessness.

“I can’t get through to her,” he frowned. “She won’t let me help.” His voice was desperate.

Alice took his hand, “Let’s go hunt Jazz.”

He frowned at them and she nodded, “She’s my mate Jasper. Go.”

Emmett replaced Jasper with a frown on his boyish face, “Do you need anything?”

She smiled at her best friend, “Bring some water for now.”

He disappeared before he reappeared, setting the water on the bedside table, “Let me know if you two need anything else.”

She nodded, “Thank you Emmett.”

He closed the door behind him as she continued to rock her mate.

An hour later Bella slipped into a deep sleep and she felt the relief course through her body. She had so many questions for the girl, but she wanted her mate to sleep, the girl needed it. She shifted the girl onto the bed and stretched out next to her. She fell asleep after an hour of watching her mate sleep and feeling helpless, not knowing what to do.

.

She felt a body curl into hers, a warm hand stroking over her bare stomach. She smiled feeling the comfort the warm fingers gave her. She opened her eyes and watched her mate draw patterns on her stomach, having pushed her shirt up slightly. Blue eyes met hers and she frowned at the redness in them. Bella didn’t have her shirt on, but her sports bra was still there.

She rolled the girl onto her back, ”You scared the hell out of me.”

Bella frowned as she cupped her face, “Having a home is something I have always wanted.”

She searched her mates face, “But that wasn’t all.”

Bella shook her head against the pillow, “Earlier when I was outside alone, everything came rushing back.”

She frowned as she kissed the worst scar the girl had, right near her heart, “What came back?”

Bella’s eyes became unfocused and distant, no longer on the room with her, “Phil couldn’t get off unless there was pain involved. When he first started, he had Renee place the fireplace poker in the fire. She left on the claim that she needed to go to the store. He was close but he couldn’t get there so he grabbed the poker.”

She tightened her hold on her mate and nuzzled her neck, trying to calm herself more than her mate.

“When he stuck it in,” Bella ran her finger over the scar, “There was pain, but it was so much more. I never thought I was going to get out of there alive, never find the home I’ve been searching for. What you said today, kind of hit me more than I can say. I wanted to give you everything, all of me.”

She looked down at her mate, “I felt it. Through the mate bond. I felt everything Bella.” She buried her face in her neck again, “So much pain, you never should have gone through that.” Bella shrugged and she jerked back to look down at her, “Don’t blow it off Isabella.”

The girl shook her head, “I’m not. Now you know why I try to hide my feelings. Jasper doesn’t deserve to feel that, not when he has his own issues.” She cupped her face again, “I want to give you all of me Hale. If you haven’t run yet I take it that you won’t.”

She shook her head, “Never. I want all of you Bella.”

Bella grinned, “Then you’ll have it. I promise no more running, no more hiding.”

She smiled, “I’ll hold you to that.”

“I know you will.” Bella chuckled.

She kissed the girl softly, “Are you hungry?”

“What time is it?”

She heard Esme’s soft, angry, voice downstairs, “Ten.”

“It’s ten. Esme will be more than willing to make you something to eat baby.” Bella groaned, the smell of her arousal strong around them. She grinned, “So it does turn you on that much.”

Bella nodded, “You have no idea.”

She chuckled, “Good to know.”

Bella narrowed her eyes at her, “Payback Hale. Remember that and I’m not against doing things at school either.”

She growled at her playfully, “That makes two of us.” She kissed the girl deeply before smiling at her, “Food?”

Bella shook her head, “No thank you, I’m still tired.”

She slid slightly off her mate and laid her head on the pillow next to her mate’s, “Let’s sleep. Will you go out with me tomorrow?”

Bella frowned, “I would love to, but I already promised Alice we could go to the mall in Seattle.”

She pushed herself up, “What for?”

The girl rolled her eyes, “Something about Alice wanting to get me new clothes.”

She snorted, “You are in for one hell of a ride.”

“Will you come with us?” Her mate asked quietly.

She grinned, “Do you want me to?”

Bella stared at her as she nodded, “You said to tell you what I need. I need you as much as possible.”

She kissed her mate passionately, pulling back when she noticed the girl not breathing, “Bella, breathe.”

The girl chuckled as she inhaled deeply, “You make me forget.”

She laughed as she nipped her mate’s neck, “Then I’ll have to remind you every now and then.”

Bella sighed with her eyes closed, “I can’t keep my eyes open.”

She pulled her mate tight against her, “Sleep baby.”

“Mm hmm.”

She listened to the girl’s even breathing as it slowed. She waited an hour before she pushed herself up gently. She had promised the girl that she would hunt, and she was going to follow through with it. She smiled down at her mate as she stood beside the bed.

“We’ll keep an eye on her dear,” Esme said from the doorway.

She nodded as she brushed her fingers lightly over her mate’s relaxed face, “I won’t be gone long.” She placed a kiss on the girl’s forehead before blurring out the balcony and landing in a sprint.

She wanted to be quick. She didn’t want her mate to wake up before she got back. She didn’t know how the girl would react to waking up alone after the rough day she’d had. She took the first Elk she came across and then turned back towards the house, taking a deer on the way.

She felt happy as she moved, slowing to a walk. She finally felt complete, a content warm feeling that seemed so foreign but so welcome at the same time. It was all she could do to not yell about it. Her mate was at home in their warm bed and she was on her way back to her. It felt natural, like she had been doing it for years instead of a week. The fact that her mate was finally opening up to her, letting her in, was exhilarating.

As the sun began to rise, hidden behind the thick dark clouds she frowned. Panic flared in her chest, so strong and unforgiving. Bella instantly entered her mind, and she began to worry. She had been gone longer than she wanted to. She blurred through the forest and launched herself up onto the balcony, only to find the room empty. She blurred down the stairs finding an empty quiet house. She inhaled deeply before following her mate’s scent outside and seeing the open garage door.

She blurred to the door and smiled, finding her mate with her feet propped up on the workbench and the book from earlier in her hands. She hurried towards the girl, feeling the calm replace the panic, “What are you doing out here?”

Bella glanced up at her, “I feel closer to you in here. Esme told me you were hunting and since I was up, I sent her off to hunt.” She sat the book on the workbench before turning to face her fully, “Did you have a good hunt?”

She pushed herself up onto the workbench as her mate stood, “I did until I felt you panic.”

Bella looked down at the floor sheepishly, “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head and pulled the girl towards her, “You don’t have to apologize. What happened?”

The girl sighed, “Nothing, I just…”

She ran her hands up her arms, “You can tell me anything Bella.”

Blue eyes looked up at her and the girl nodded, “After Esme left, I felt like I was being watched but it wasn’t like when one of you watch me. There was no comfort just… Uncomfortable and creepy.” The girl shivered slightly.

She slid off the workbench, “Stay right here.”

Bella nodded with wide eyes but didn’t move. She circled the house and caught a human scent near the garage. She pulled her cell phone out and dialed Alice.

“Rosalie? Are you alright?” Alice’s voice was worried.

“Have you seen anything with Bella?” She asked as she blurred back to her mate.

“No, why is Bella alright?” The sound of wind met the phone, and she could hear Jasper’s growl in the background.

“I’m with her now but we have an even bigger problem. Get the family and whatever you do, do not use vampire speed to get here.” She ended the call and slipped her phone into her pocket. She pulled her mate against her, “Let’s go inside.”

Bella nodded and allowed her to pull her into the house. She shut and locked the door and began to methodically close and lock all the window’s and doors in the house, not letting go of her mate’s hand.

“Hale what’s going on?” Bella asked curiously.

“I caught the scent of an unknown human by the garage.” She felt the growl in the back of her throat. “Alice is gathering the family, so it’ll be a while before they get here.”

Bella nodded, “You think it was him, don’t you?” Her blue eyes were hesitant but curious.

She sat on the sofa and pulled her down onto her lap, “Yes I do. What does he look like?”

Bella frowned, “Tall, balding, skinny with a goatee. Wears a Suns hat all the time since that was the team he was traded to.”

She heard the footsteps on the gravel at the end of their driveway, recognizing Emmett’s soft growl, “Please tell me he is one human that we can kill.”

Carlisle answered quickly, “He is still human Emmett. We will hand him over unless he knows what we are.”

“That could be arranged,” Jasper snarled angrily.

“I still only see him in the shadows, not making a move. How did Rosalie know he was here, and I didn’t?” Alice was frustrated.

“The family is here.” She kissed her mate’s lips softly, smiling as Bella relaxed even more against her. “The front door is open, everything else is locked.” She said quietly to the others.

The front door opened a moment later and the family piled in, Emmett bringing up the rear and shutting the door behind him. Carlisle smiled at them, “How did you know?”

She smiled at her mate, “Tell them.”

Bella frowned at her for a moment before she looked at Carlisle, “A little after Esme left, I felt like I was being watched but it didn’t feel the same as when you guys do it. It was uncomfortable and wrong.” The girl shivered again and pressed further into her body.

She tightened her hold, “Could it be a gift?”

Carlisle’s eyes sparkled at the mystery, “Possibly but for now I think it’s best if we don’t focus on it right now, listen to it yes but we’ll look more into it later. Jasper, Emmett catch the scent and see if you can follow it, find where it goes.”

Alice smiled, “We can head to Seattle now and that’ll take your mind off its Bella.”

Bella nodded, “Sounds good to me.”

She smiled as Alice pulled the girl to her feet and they began discussing the stores they wanted to go to. She joined Carlisle and Esme as Alice kept her mate’s attention, “I won’t let him hurt her Carlisle.”

He nodded, “None of us will Rosalie, you know that. Has she felt this before?”

She frowned, “I don’t know. Not here at least but Carlisle,” She turned a glare to him, “The next time you help my mate cut the mate bond off to me there will be hell to pay.” She held his gaze, anger rolling off her in waves.

Carlisle’s eyes shifted to black for a moment before they returned to the bright gold, “She only did it because she thought you didn’t want her. You spent months ignoring her and she didn’t want you to suffer like she was.”

She growled angrily, “It wasn’t your place.”

Esme held her hands up, “Rosalie, please it’s over with.” Carlisle’s eyes darkened as Esme slipped between them.

She shook her head, “Bella is _my_ mate.”

“And yet you refused the bond to her and when she tries to make it easier for you it becomes a problem.” Carlisle snapped, his anger flaring at her.

“Carlisle stop it.” Esme pleaded, “Stop it’s over now.”

She felt the need to defend her mate coil into her muscles, “I wanted to keep her safe and spare her Carlisle. Not to treat her like a test subject.”

A growl ripped from the coven leader, “And you could have killed her in the process. Even Edward had to intervene to save her from death.”

She snarled angrily as her instincts flared to life. She felt a warm body press into her chest, and she glanced down at her mate as Bella cupped her face, “It’s okay. I’m right here, I’m okay.”

She stared at her mate as the anger began to subside, but the need to defend her was still surging through her body. Esme turned to Carlisle, “Get some air. We are still a family.”

She wrapped her arms around her mate’s waist as Carlisle cleared his throat and stepped out onto the porch. Esme patted Bella’s shoulder with a small smile and followed her husband outside. She nuzzled her mate’s neck, inhaling her scent deeply. Enjoying the feeling of calm that passed through her.

She knew Carlisle was only doing what he thought was right but the thought of the mate bond being cut off again was painful. She hadn’t been expecting it and while she believed her mate wouldn’t do it again it was still fresh in her mind. She never wanted that kind of pain again and knowing that her mate had suffered while she had been unrelenting in not wanting the human around, it was something she would never forgive herself for.

She could feel her mate’s emotions swirling strongly around her chest. The girl was pushing the mate bond harder so she would know that it was there. She held the girl tighter as devotion and happiness seeped into every inch of her body. It gave her strength, determination to make the girl believe in herself. She pulled back to look into her mate’s eyes.

She smiled, “I love you Isabella.”

The girl smiled up at her, but Alice rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Come on we gotta be there by the time the stores open.” She grabbed the girl’s hand and pulled her towards the door.

She sighed heavily, shaking her head at her sister. She knew the girl wasn’t ready to say it, but she could feel it and that was enough, for now.

.

By lunch they had been through five different stores at the mall and Bella looked dead on her feet, but she didn’t complain. She followed Alice into every store, every clothing department and every shoe aisle the pixie could find, and she had to admit that her mate was handling it well. A few times she had caught the girl rolling her eyes behind Alice’s back before the pixie could turn around, but a new smile would be there every time.

She held her mate’s hand the entire time unless Alice had her try something on. She opted to wait patiently for the girl just outside the door because it was too tempting to touch the girl. Her eyes continuously scanned the crowded mall as they neared the food court. They stood in line for Chinese food as Alice and Bella continued to discuss the next store to hit.

Bella turned to her with a smile, “I’m going to hit the restroom.”

“Do you want me to come?” She asked with a kiss.

Bella smirked, “When we get home, those noises are for me to hear.”

The girl walked off with a laugh as her jaw dropped and she growled, “Smart ass.”

She kept her eyes on her mate until she disappeared into the restroom and Alice chuckled, “I swear Emmett is rubbing off on her.”

She nodded with a grin, “Hmm but she’s so good at it.”

Alice laughed, “So have you two…”

She smiled, “She has to me, but I’ve only touched her once and it was just a touch, if you know what I mean.”

Alice chuckled, “I do but I’m honestly surprised she’s gone that far. It took you years before you would let anyone touch you let alone like that.”

She grimaced, “I’d rather not bring up my past dalliance's around my mate.”

Alice snorted, "Now who's in the past." She eyed her carefully, “She knows you know.”

“What?” She frowned at the pixie.

Alice rolled her eyes, “Emmett hasn’t kept a single secret from the girl. The first time she found out about you and Tanya she nearly had a stroke.”

Her eyebrows shot up and a grimace split her face, “What? Why would he tell her that?”

Alice laughed, “She’s been asking questions about you from the very beginning and he likes her reactions. I kind of wonder if she thinks you prefer them over her and that’s why she’s so hesitant with you sometimes.”

She frowned as she looked back over towards the restroom and watched Bella exit and walk towards her. As the girl exited the hallway a tall man stepped in front of her mate and the girl’s face drained of color instantly. She felt her mate’s fear and she hurried through the swarm of people as Alice followed quickly.

The man had the girl’s arm tightly as she neared them, and she used a fraction of her vampire strength to rip the man away from her mate. The Suns baseball cap capturing her attention first before she glared at him, “Come near her again and you will not live any longer.”

Alice glared at him while she stood beside Bella, “I think Carlisle is wrong.”

The man’s pale face turned to her mate and a growl rolled from her lips, “You have five seconds to decide. Prison or death.” She felt Bella’s hand on her shoulder, and she released him while pulling her mate against her side, “No second chances.”

They watched him run through people, tripping over a toddler before disappearing around the corner.

Bella smiled up at her, “Overly protective. Check.”

She chuckled and kissed her, “If he comes around again, I will not hesitate to kill him.”

Bella wrapped her arms around her neck before pulling her down into a deep kiss. When the girl pulled back, she was grinning widely, “Although I could have lived without seeing him pee his pants.” Bella walked back towards the line for Chinese food.

Alice grimaced as she stared at the liquid on the tile floor, “I hate that smell.” She hurried after Bella.

She grinned as she scanned the area again but didn’t see the man. She turned and found her mate watching her. The girl grinned and crooked her finger at her, in a come here motion. She felt excitement spark in her chest as she hurried to her mate, pulling the girl into her arms and nipping her neck receiving a happy giggle in response.


	11. Bonding

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

By the time they headed back home the sun was beginning to set and she smiled at her mate. Bella had chosen the back seat again and had forced her into the front passenger seat while Alice drove. Bella grinned at her as she slid to the edge of the seat in the back and she felt her mate’s warm fingers sliding over her skin under her shirt, her right side feeling like it was suddenly on fire.

“Did you have fun today Bella?” Alice asked happily ignoring her sister’s arousal as she rolled down the windows.

Bella chuckled and nodded, “Thank you Alice.”

She was happy as she listened to Alice and her mate talk about all the things they had bought throughout the day. Bella had tried to argue but she now had a secret weapon to use on her mate. All she had to do was call her mate baby or lover and Bella was putty in her hands. It was something she would use to her advantage so it wouldn’t wear off, she had decided.

She focused on her mate’s fingers, drawing designs on her skin as she chatted happily with Alice. She bit her lip to stifle a moan when those same warm fingers darted below the waistband of her jeans. She clenched her hands into fists on her knees as Bella leaned fully against the back of her seat in the act of being excited about the topic, but in actuality she was getting a better position for her fingers to reach her apex.

Her breath hitched when she felt her mate’s fingers flick across her clitoris slowly, teasingly light. The pace quickened but it was still feather light and she could feel her legs shaking, the pleasure sending a warming sensation through her body. She urged her mate’s fingers to press harder, but the girl only backed away, causing her to growl softly at her.

Suddenly Bella pulled back completely, “Alice, pull in here.”

Alice pulled into the police station parking lot and Bella hopped out of the car quickly as Carlisle walked down the ramp as the EMT’s wheeled a stretcher to the waiting ambulance. She walked with her mate towards Carlisle, “What happened?”

Carlisle frowned, “Waylon Forge was found this afternoon.” Bella gasped slightly before she ran into the station. She frowned but Carlisle shook his head, “Waylon was one of Charlie’s close friends.”

She nodded, “Animal or…” She raised her eyebrows.

He nodded once before he sighed, “I have the night shift tonight. Rosalie, I apologize for earlier.”

She smiled at him, “I’m sorry too. Things are so new to me but I’m trying to do this right.”

He nodded, “I’m proud of you. Esme is too just in case she doesn’t say it enough.”

She chuckled, “Thank you Carlisle.”

He patted her shoulder gently, “I’ll see you at the game tomorrow.”

She nodded at him as she entered the police station. She followed her mate’s scent to a small office near the center of the building and leaned against the doorjamb. She watched Bella hug her father tightly before frowning at him, “Did he suffer?”

Charlie frowned, “They played with him first. Carlisle confirmed the breaks.” She hesitated for a moment as the man looked up at her, sadness in the brown depths.

Bella nodded, “Dad this is…” she eyed her carefully before smiling, “This is my girlfriend.”

She grinned as a swell of happiness flowed over her, increasing as Bella’s emotions coupled with hers. She nodded at the older man, “Rosalie Hale.”

Charlie chuckled, “Carlisle’s coven I take it.”

Her smile disappeared and her eyes widened.

He waved his hand at her, “My fiancé is the mother of two shifters.”

Bella moved away from Charlie and turned away from him. Her mate’s pain flared in her chest and she pulled the girl into her arms to sooth her as best she could.

Charlie sighed, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Bells but you have to admit, this is weird. I love Sue and she is firm in her beliefs.”

Bella nodded, “I’m sorry about Waylon.”

Charlie frowned, “I wish everything was different Bells.”

She felt the growl rise in her chest, “She is your daughter, and that woman is a good lay. How dare you turn your back on flesh and blood.” She snapped uncontrollably.

Charlie shook his head, “Billy is my best friend and I have grown up with all of the people on the Rez. I stand by them and Sue. For better or for worse.”

She glared at him, “Do you even know what their treaty is about?” He frowned and she had her answer, “I think you should educate yourself and you can tell Sam that I have changed my mind. Leah is to come nowhere near my mate. None of them are.”

She pulled her mate out of the small office and led her out of the station. She stopped next to Alice’s car, the small pixie vibrating angrily, “How dare he turn on her after everything she’s been through.”

Bella shrugged, “I tried to warn you.”

She felt the mate bond start to dampen, “Don’t you fucking dare Isabella.”

Bella nodded and flared the bond bright and strong in her chest. She leaned against Alice’s car for a moment, the sudden rush of emotions swirling through her painfully, before pulling her mate into her arms. She could feel the suffering her mate was trying to withhold, the rejection of her own father. She kissed her lips softly.

“Let’s go home baby.”

Bella nodded but stayed silent as she slipped into the car. She slid into the backseat to hold her mate as Alice sped to the house. She pulled her mate straight up to their room while Alice filled the family in on what took place at the police station. She could hear the angry growls and the sputtering of curse words, the majority of which were coming from Esme shockingly.

She couldn’t help but smile at the anger her family had over their family member being treated as she was. Now she understood why Charlie had been excited for Bella to stay there with them. If that’s how he wanted it then she would happily ask her mate to move in, sooner rather than later.

She pulled her mate into the shower with her, letting the hot water coat the girl’s body before rubbing her shoulders. She heard the soft moan come from her mate as she began to relax under her fingers. She would never get enough of her mate. The girl turned to her and she felt the bond surge even stronger inside her heart. She kissed the girl under the water making sure to pull back every so often so the girl would breathe and not pass out on her.

Their hands roamed, memorizing every curve, every dip, every scar. They kissed deeply, no rush in the strokes of their tongues. She could feel the love radiating from not only her mate, but the mate bond and it was enough to nearly knock her off her feet. She smiled at her mate as she wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her up into her arms.

Bella wrapped her legs around her hips and grinned at her, the water dripping from her nose, “Showering together is not a good idea Hale.”

She smirked, “I plan on doing it everywhere with you. Our bedroom and the garage were only for starters baby.”

Her mate’s arousal filled the air as the girl groaned, “And you say I’ve spent too much time with Emmett.”

She chuckled, “You tease out in public. I get to do it here at home as much as I want.”

Bella kissed her before grinning at her, “Yes but it excites you when I do it like that.”

“How do you know that?” She asked with wide eyes.

Bella laughed, “I can feel the mate bond just as strong as you Hale. Apparently, it doesn’t matter that I’m human.” She growled as she nipped her mate’s neck again, causing the girl to moan.

Emmett’s voice came through the bathroom door, “Hurry up you two, dinner is almost done, and Mom won’t let us eat until we’re all there.”

She growled warningly at him, “If you know what’s good for you, you will leave right now.” Two loud bangs sounded on the door before Emmett’s laughter faded away.

Bella chuckled, “We should go.”

She groaned as she lowered her mate to the shower floor, “We’ll finish this later.” Bella chuckled as she slipped out of the stall to begin drying off.

She gave Bella a pair of her black sweats to wear, cuffing the bottoms since they were long on her. She smiled as she pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank while watching her mate dig through the bags of items they had bought earlier before pulling on a new t-shirt. They walked hand in hand down the stairs and Emmett grinned at them as they entered the kitchen.

“Bella, I fucking love you.” He swept the girl up into a tight hug.

Bella chuckled, “What for this time?”

She growled softly at the brute as he set the girl back on her feet, “I have been looking for this movie everywhere and these games…” He grinned at her, “We are taking an entire day of nothing but movies and games next week.”

Bella nodded happily, “I’m game.” She followed Emmett to the table as they discussed the games.

She laughed when the girl hurried back to her and took her hand, pulling her behind her. Dinner was filled with noise as they chatted and argued and laughed. She glanced over at Esme and smiled at the look on the woman’s face. She was happy but there was something more that she didn’t understand.

Bella helped clear the dishes with Emmett while they continued their discussion and she leaned towards Esme, “Are you okay Esme?”

The woman grinned, “More than okay. Our family is complete Rosalie. Jasper has already placed a call with Jenks to start the paperwork on Bella’s adoption. I know she’ll be eighteen soon, but I want her to have a true family regardless.”

She frowned as she looked over at her mate. She didn’t even know how old her mate was. She watched the girl laugh as she washed the dishes, Alice sitting on the counter beside her smiling. Emmett stood next to the girl rinsing the dishes and passing them to Edward, who sat on the counter next to Emmett drying them before handing them to Jasper. Jasper was a blur around the kitchen as he put everything away.

She could only smile as she watched her mate joke and laugh with her siblings. Even while watching the girl over the last few months she hadn’t really seen the bond that had been developing between her family and her mate. She was proud to have Bella as her mate, but she hadn’t shown it. Did the girl know how she felt, since she could obviously feel the mate bond strongly?

Suddenly Bella turned to her with a frown on her face, confusion shimmering in her blazing blue eyes. Bella cocked her head at her questioningly.

The answer was yes, the girl could feel it, but she didn’t understand it because she didn’t know what that feeling was. The girl had never been proud of anything and no one had been proud of her before. She smiled at her mate before turning back to Esme.

“When are you going to tell her?”

Esme grinned, “Tomorrow at the game. Carlisle wants to be there for it since he was called into work tonight.”

She grinned, “I’ll try to keep it from her until then but she’s smart and too damn observant for her own good.” She looked back over at her mate.

Bella and Alice were laughing at Emmett as he gave them a guilty look and Edward was shaking his head. She stood and crossed the room just as Bella drained the water, “Movie night?”

Emmett grinned, “Hell yeah. Babe get the popcorn going.” He blurred from the room.

Edward rolled his eyes as he grabbed the box of popcorn and pulled a bag out, “Who wants some?”

Alice raised her hand, “Jasper and I. Bella let’s stop Emmett before he decides the movies.”

Bella chuckled, “I refuse to watch The Expendables series again.”

“Damn.” Emmett said in the other room.

She followed her mate out to the living room and smiled when the girl jumped onto Emmett’s back, “Tokyo Drift.”

Alice scoffed, “You just like it because of the vehicles.”

Bella grinned, “Nothing beats American muscle but I’m in love with that movie.”

Alice gasped, “You wound me. Porsche Bella, Porsche.”

She made a gagging noise, “My baby has the right answer.”

Bella’s eyes snapped to her and she smirked at her, “You only get one warning tonight.”

She grinned as she claimed a sofa and laid back, “I’ll take my chances.”

Bella pulled her bottom lip under her teeth again and she groaned at the sexy look. The girl went back to the movie discussion as the others entered the room. Once the order was arranged, she watched her mate cross the room to her as Alice shook her head.

“Nothing beats a Porsche Bella.”

Bella shook her head, “Nineteen sixty-eight Pontiac GTO and the nineteen sixty-four Ford Fairlane Thunderbolt.”

She smiled, “Enough said.”

Alice scoffed, “You’re her mate of course you’ll side with her.”

Everyone took their seats as the movie started but Bella smiled at her before speaking softly, “Is this seat taken?”

She tried not to smile, “Yes I’m waiting for someone.”

“Hmm, of course a woman as gorgeous as yourself would already be taken.” Bella placed her knee between her legs.

She nodded, “Yes my girlfriend should be very proud.”

“I’m positive your girlfriend would be more than proud of you Miss Hale.” Bella placed her hands on either side of her body, holding herself above her.

She held her mate’s bright blue eyes, “How would you know, may I ask?”

Bella pressed her body firmly against hers, “Because I would be beyond proud if you were mine.”

She wrapped her arms around the girl’s neck, “Let’s say for argument sake I am yours.”

“Mm, wouldn’t your girlfriend be mad if we pretended this?” Bella smirked at her.

Everyone else in the room was forgotten as she stared into her mate’s eyes, enjoying the love radiating from the mate bond, “She really doesn’t express things well so how do I know what she feels for me?”

Bella’s smile disappeared as she stared down at her. She felt the girl shift slightly and she worried that the girl was going to pull away, that this was too much for her. Instead, Bella held up something between them, a black velvet box.

“I know I’m not good at it and I will get better at it. A promise that I will always tell you everything, a promise to let you feel everything I feel.”

She couldn’t move, couldn’t speak as she stared at the black box.

“I promise to never run away again. If you’ll have me that is…” Bella held her gaze.

She slowly slid her hands down her mate’s neck to open the black box. She gasped as she recognized the antique nineteen twenty, staggered garnet and diamond, 14k white gold ring, a thicker band than normal for women, specially made. It looked the same as it had when she had worn it all those years ago.

But it couldn’t be the same one, that one was long gone.

She ran her finger lightly over the satin cushion the ring was cushioned in, “I’ve seen one of these before.”

Bella nodded, “It’s the same one.”

She frowned as she gently pulled the ring out of the box and gasped as she read the inscription her mother had inscribed on the band. She felt her heart clench in pain as she looked up at her mate, unable to speak as her eyes teared with venom.

Bella’s brows pulled together, “I had it reinforced and now it can withstand a vampire’s strength and don’t ask how I had it done. I don’t think you’ll like the answer because it involves Carlisle and I experimenting a lot.”

She chuckled as the venom tears spilled over and burned small holes in her shirt. She gripped the back of her mate’s neck and pulled her down for a heated but passionate kiss. When she let the girl go, she stared into the girl’s blazing blue eyes, “I love you Isabella.”

Bella smiled, “I promise Hale, I’m going to be what you deserve.” The girl took the ring and slid it onto her ring finger.

She wrapped her arms around her mate and held her tightly as the girl rested her head on her chest, focusing on the movie on the tv. Esme and Alice were watching them with tears falling silently as they quickly brushed them away before they could burn anything. She stared at the ring on her finger as her mate relaxed completely on top of her, talking quietly with Emmett and Jasper as they watched the movie.

She couldn’t believe the girl had found it. How had she found it? The last time she had seen it was in that alleyway while she had lain dying on the cold stone. She thought she had lost it all those years ago and now she was very curious how the girl had found it, but it could wait.

Now she just wanted to enjoy the pleasant feelings swirling around her mind and body that her mate had given her. She wanted to enjoy being with her mate for the rest of the night. She tightened her hold on the girl and smiled when the girl nuzzled her breasts, brushing her cheek over a sensitive nipple. She squeezed her thighs, smiling when the girl grunted.

Halfway through the third movie Bella’s cell phone buzzed and the girl held it in the hand that was dangling off the sofa. They hadn’t moved the entire time and she was perfectly content to have her mate stay where she was. Bella jerked up suddenly before standing and throwing her phone as hard as she could at the wall before spinning on her heel and striding out to the back porch.

She watched as Edward blurred to the phone and stared down at it, “That fucking prick. Charlie texted her that he thinks she shouldn’t live with them when he marries Sue this summer. Before she’s eighteen.”

She growled angrily as her mate’s pain kept her rooted to the spot, her breath coming in short gasps as she tried to focus. Jasper gripped his head as he stared at her, “So much. She doesn’t deserve that.”

She forced herself to her feet before blurring out to the back porch where Bella was gripping the railing white knuckles. The girl shook her head, “I’m sorry. I just needed a minute.”

She nodded, “I understand, and you didn’t run this time. We all need air sometimes.”

“What did I ever do to him? I know I wasn’t the best daughter but-“

Growls shook the walls and Bella shivered at the noise.

She shook her head, “Bella you did nothing wrong. He’s a shitty parent.”

Bella frowned as she stared out across the yard, “When Renee chose Phil over me it wasn’t a shock. She had been choosing him over me since she met him. I just thought, or maybe hoped, Charlie would be different. I was foolish to think it, but it is what it is.”

She frowned at the pain her mate was in, her heart clenching at the tears filling the girl’s eyes. She wrapped her arms around her mate tightly, “It’s not foolish to think. Your parents are supposed to love you unconditionally, to support you as you grow. Not throw you away like you’re trash.”

Bella nodded, “I wonder if Leah knows.”

She grimaced at the jealousy but ignored it, “Call her and find out.”

“No need. I already heard. Charlie was discussing it with our mother at the house.” Leah stepped out of the tree line.

She growled warningly at the two shifters, “Then you got my message.”

Leah nodded, “Yes and I’m here to tell you to shove it. Bella is my imprint. Seth and I have broken from the pack.”

Her eyes widened as the family joined them on the porch, “Why?”

Leah smiled at Bella, “They can’t keep me from my imprint any more than your blondie can.”

The younger boy grinned, “We got your back Bells.”

Bella chuckled as she pulled away from her, “Love you too Seth.”

She didn’t feel jealousy as her mate hugged the boy, but she did feel the jealousy over her mate saying she loved him. She knew it was a different kind of love than theirs, but that her mate could say it so easily was the problem. Bella hugged Leah and she gritted her teeth together, grinding them with the force.

She relaxed as her mate returned to her right away and kissed her lips firmly, reassuring her. She smiled as Bella shook her head at her, “I will always choose you.”

She grinned, “I know.”

Bella’s right eyebrow shot up, “Liar.”

She chuckled while her mate turned back to Leah, “Do they know?”

A howl split the air and Seth grimaced, “They do now.”

Esme frowned, “Come inside, I’ll make you something to eat.”

Seth grinned happily, “I’m starving.”

Bella chuckled, “You’re always starving.”

Everyone returned to the house except for her, Bella, and Leah. Bella took Leah’s hand tightly, “You don’t have to do this.”

Leah nodded at her, “Yes I do. I can’t stand being around Sam anymore and you know how I feel about Emily.”

Bella nodded before wrapping her arms around her, “You have a family here too Leah.”

Leah grinned as she tightened her arms around Bella, “Thanks Bella.” She glanced over at her, “I didn’t mean to intrude.”

She shook her head, “Bella needs you around as much as me and I want her to be happy. I just don’t like my mate touching other people too much.”

Bella laughed as she pulled back, “Jealous Hale?”

She jerked her mate away from the wolf and into her arms, “You’re going to see Jealousy Isabella.”

Leah smiled at them, “You two are good together.”

Esme’s voice called out softly, “Leah, get in here before your brother eats it all.”

Bella chuckled as Leah darted into the house, “This should be interesting.”

“Sharing a house with seven vampires and two shifters with you as the only human, what could possibly go wrong?”

Bella snorted a laugh, “You’ll have to be quiet when I eat my dessert Hale.”

Her jaw dropped, stunned as she watched her mate sashay her hips into the house. A growl rolled through her body, “Isabella. You will pay for that.”

Bella poked her head out the door with a smirk, “Did you say something baby?”

Her heart melted as her mates laugh filled her mind, her clit throbbing painfully and her body pulsing with a sudden need. She blurred into the house and found a kitchen full of people with the two new additions talking about the baseball game the following day. Bella was laughing with Seth and Emmett, her mate’s eyes sparkling with happiness.

Bella’s head turned towards her, blazing blue eyes making her smile, and a burst of love filled her heart. She knew they had a way to go but the girl was coming around. She smirked, she would have her mate and eat her too.

.

.

Rosalie rolled over the following morning and smiled when she wrapped her arm around her mate’s warm body. Bella sighed heavily in her sleep and curled deeper into her body, still fully asleep. She kissed the girl’s forehead hearing the soft snores coming from the guest rooms. The night before Esme had given Leah the room closest to theirs and Seth took the one closer to Jasper’s and Alice’s further down the hall on the opposite side.

She thought it would be weird to be around Bella and Leah at the same time, but it had only been slightly awkward. Bella and Leah have a deeper history than she thought but she was also comforted by the thought that her human mate had even more protection than just her family.

She could smell the coffee brewing downstairs and chuckled when her mate groaned, “I don’t wanna get up.”

She kissed the girl’s lips, slipping her tongue into the girl’s moan filled mouth. She grinned as Bella’s arms wrapped around her neck and she rolled on top of her mate.

Bella chuckled against her lips, “You really want to do this now?”

She pulled back to smile down at her, “I want it always.”

Bella’s eyebrow quirked up instantly before she pushed against her shoulder. She rolled them over bringing her mate on top of her, shifting her legs so Bella was firmly between them. She ran her hands down her mates back and cupped her butt, squeezing gently.

Bella laughed, “This is a new development.”

She shook her head, leaning up to nip at the girl’s neck, “Not new. I’m just not holding back anymore.”

Bella smirked at her, “Not holding back huh?”

The girl kissed her neck before brushing her lips across her flesh, “I wonder if Carlisle was right about the bond…”

She frowned, “What about-“

She gasped as she felt her mate’s teeth clamp down on her skin. Vaguely, she was aware that it shouldn’t be possible, but it quickly disappeared as Bella sucked on her skin causing her hips to jerk up into the girl’s body. She wanted her mate, needed to have her again. Bella’s fingers slipped into the waist band of her shorts, slipping between her slick folds.

She moaned as her mate’s fingers teased her clitoris. She planted her heels into the mattress, spreading her legs wider urging her mate to give her more. Bella chuckled against her neck as her tongue swirled over the flesh that was firmly between her teeth. The girl’s fingers circled her opening, slipping in slightly before pulling out to stroke up along her throbbing clitoris firmly.

She whimpered as the teasing began to drive her crazy, “Baby please. You’re driving me crazy.”

Bella chuckled, “I know. That’s the point Hale.”

She growled at the word, but Bella’s fingers slipped deep insider her core as she slid down her body. A sudden burst of pleasure exploded in her chest, increasing her physical sensitivity. She could feel the mate bond stronger than ever and Bella’s voice filled her mind, soothing and teasing her, increasing her arousal even more.

Her head snapped back against the pillows as her mate’s tongue stroked her engorged clitoris, her fingers still moving inside her. She could feel the fast-building orgasm as Bella sucked her into her mouth and she cried out her mate’s name. Her body tightened like never before as Bella continued stroking in and out of her, her tongue flicking over her sensitive clit while still sucking at the same time. She was thrust into another three mind-numbing orgasms before her mate licked her lips and pulled out of her.

She watched her mate lick her fingers seductively before grinning at, “I’m going to jump in the shower while you enjoy your high.”

She grunted, unable to say anything as she watched her mate laugh and head into the bathroom. She closed her eyes to enjoy the mate bond sensations. Bella was projecting so much to her this morning and she wanted to bask in it as long as possible. Unfortunately, Alice had other plans.

“Rosalie get dressed we are going to leave soon. If not, I’ll take Bella to the clearing without you.”

She growled angrily as she blurred to her feet, hearing her mate’s laughter in the shower. She blurred into her uniform and headed downstairs to wait for her mate. she wanted to stay in the bedroom and make love to her mate all day, but she knew how much the girl was looking forward to the game.

Hell, she was looking forward to it. It had been too long since their last game and Emmett was stilly bragging about beating her team.

She sat on the sofa with a magazine as she listened to the sound of her mate moving around in their bedroom. She was curious what outfit Alice had gotten for the girl but for now she wanted to be surprised. She glanced at the ring on her finger, her heart swelling again as it shimmered in the light.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting there staring at her ring when she heard a flow of laughter from upstairs.

She looked up as Bella ran down the stairs jumping over the last five steps to land on the floor before sprinting towards the sofa she was currently sitting on. She smiled as she tossed the magazine on the coffee table and caught her mate as the girl dove into her lap, cuddling tight against her.

She held her mate tightly and smirked down at her, “What did you do?”

Jasper and Alice appeared on the armchair across from her as Bella pointed to him, “Jasper made me do it.”

Jasper gasped, “It was Alice’s idea.”

“Bella was the one that modified it,” Alice said quickly.

Esme entered the living room from the kitchen, “What did you children do?”

Silence fell on the house as the three in question looked up at the stairs. A loud boom exploded on the second floor and a moment later Emmett blurred down the stairs. He had the baseball uniform pants on, his muscular chest bare and his hair dripping wet. In his left hand was his shoes and socks and draped over his arm was his shirt.

He grinned at Bella, “Time to go.”

She didn’t have a chance to catch her mate as the girl jumped off her lap and launched herself at Emmett. The large vampire wrapped his free arm around her waist and blurred out the door with the girl. Alice and Jasper on their heels. She frowned as she blurred after them, but by the time she reached the porch Emmett’s Jeep was already peeling out of the driveway towards the hidden, overgrown road that led to the clearing where the game would be taking place.

She frowned as she reentered the house. She froze in the entry way taking in the sight before her. Esme stood with one arm over her chest and the other resting on it, covering her mouth with her hand. Her shoulders were shaking, and her eyes were dancing with amusement.

Edward stood at the bottom of the stairs with a towel around his waist, his hair flat and dripping wet. Water puddled on the floor where it dripped off his body. His body and hair were sparkling a rainbow of colors in the soft light. She began to recite Shakespeare in her mind trying not to laugh.

“W-w-what happened?” Her voice cracked and his glare narrowed on her.

“Our siblings, my mate and _your_ mate,” He growled out, “And I know it was _your_ mate because I didn’t hear any thoughts to alert me to anyone coming into the bathroom while I was in the shower! Decided it would be fun to set off a smoke bomb while I was in there.”

His voice rose higher, “Not just any smoke bomb. Oh no it had to be pink smoke and filled with FUCKING GLITTER! RAINBOW FUCKING GLITTER!”

Esme couldn’t hold back anymore. Her laughter burst from her as she leaned on the wall to hold herself up.

She had to turn her head away from him, trying to focus on Mozart instead of the glorious unicorn she so desperately wanted to call him.

“I’m sparkling! Vampires don’t fucking sparkle! It’s going to take forever to get all of this off and MY HAIR! Do you see my hair, it’s going to sparkle for weeks.” He shouted and the clump of glitter that had been plastered to his nose slid off the tip and fell to the floor.

She lost it, the laughter bubbling out of her mouth like an erupting volcano. She knew she should be angry, but this was too much. She loved her mate even more for this and the fact that Emmett had to be in on it made it so much better. Edward growled angrily as he blurred to the top of the stairs, little flecks of glitter flowing out behind him.

It only increased their laughter as he turned back to them, “Don’t think I didn’t hear that thought about a glorious unicorn.” He snarled before he disappeared in flurry of glitter dust.

She leaned her hands on her knees as she struggled to contain herself while Esme’s laughter didn’t help. When she stood, she shared a glance with Esme and they both snorted before bursting into laughter again. She blurred out the back door and headed towards the clearing where her mate was waiting. She could feel the joy spreading through her body as her mate called to her, using the mate bond to project need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to.... I just had too...
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos and comments


End file.
